Valkubus: Following Delinquents
by messedwithavalkyrie
Summary: Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

All credit goes to the writers of Lost Girl and the actors who portray the characters.

Rating: M

Characters: Bo/Tamsin

Status: In progress

* * *

Something just didn't add up

"_Normally things would never play out that way between us",_ Bo thought to herself.

There were limited snarky comments, a hug initiated by the Valkyrie of all things, and that look in her eyes… Regret? Sadness? It was so hard to interpret when the rest of her face was so stone cold. Bo's eyes flashed blue again. After everything they had been through in the past few weeks, she never would have anticipated Tamsin plotting against her. Their relationship was based on giving each other shit, some inexplicable sexual tension, and most of all an unspoken respect for one another. They were equals, cut from the same cloth, both warriors, always having their guard up, only lowering it slighty when around each other, knowing the other would compensate. Tamsin was never one to turn down a drink either, alone or with company, Bo knew this, especially after their 'lunch' of tomato juice, celery and vodka they had shared before their trek to Brazenwood, before it became abundantly clear their relationship had changed, it was also a turning point in Bo and Lauren's relationship.

Lauren… her face dropped as the realization of their "break" set in. She shook her head for a moment, why bother thinking about Tamsin and whatever she is up to when some serious drinking needed to commence to numb the pain. When she invited Tamsin to have a drink before she snuck off, it wasn't entirely innocent… sexual tension, damn sexual tension, it was undeniable. Bo threw back a shot of tequila.

"_Pass out and you won't have to think about either of the blondes", _Bo thought to herself.

"_This plan is Kenzi approved!" _She chuckled and took another shot.

* * *

Tamsin jumped into her old truck and took off into the night. One more strand of hair and the rune bottle would have all of the contents it needed to work. What it would do, she had no idea.

"_Bitch, do I look like a wizard!" _This was the only response Acacia would give when Tamsin asked about what would happen.

"_A response like that and somehow I'm the bitch." _The Valkyrie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Then she caught a glimpse of the box with her mentor's hand in it on the passenger seat and cringed, smacking her hand against the steering wheel. "_Shit!" _While Acacia was 10 pounds of attitude in a 5 pound bag, she was Tamsin's oldest friend, her only friend really, and now she was gone.

"_Nice little gift from Oden… fucker",_ she thought to herself.

What did she have left… Tamsin no longer had any weaknesses, no liabilities who could be used against her. To be strong, hard and always get the job done. That is what Acacia would have wanted. Then she realized, there was one; one person who she could see being happy with, that challenged her, accepted her, and maybe even cared for her, Bo. Bo was her greatest source of strength, and her greatest weakness. If anything was to happen to her... "_Oh screw you Acacia, you were a miserable old bitch! A great mentor, but a bitch all the same. I choose happiness. I choose Bo."_ She pulled up to where she and Acacia had sat earlier that day on the back of the truck. They shared a few beer, and reminisced over the old days. Tamsin buried the box and bowed her head, hoping her friend's soul arrived in Valhalla where she would finally find peace amongst the great warriors of the past, then she drove home to start some drinking of her own.

* * *

Bo sat on the couch, bottle of tequila within arms-reach, and a table to daggers spread out in front of her. She picked up a small blade and threw it, watching as it plunged into the chest of the manikin she set up a few feet away. Then suddenly her phone rang. She saw Lauren's name come up on the screen and was instantly concerned, after the beating she had taken today. She answered,

"Lauren! Is everything ok?"

"Yes Bo, I'm perfectly fine, I just wanted to let you know that I am fine with it."

"Lauren, fine with what?" Bo asked, hurt from the comment about being 'perfectly fine', they had just broken up a few hours ago.

"Fine with you and Tamsin, I mean obviously you will never develop into anything serious, and where she is a Valkyrie she should be able to more than satisfy your… needs."

Bo instantly became hot when she said 'needs'. Tamsin did taste divine, and was on a whole other level of hot. And then it occurred to her.

"You heard that I kissed Tamsin? Lauren I was going to tell you, I just—" Bo sputtered, feeling an unreasonable amount of guilt over one little kiss.

"Bo," Lauren cut her off, "Tamsin stopped by today and told me about it. That's how I know. I may have over reacted and slapped the bitch, but now reflecting on it, it makes perfect sense on a scientific level. I just wanted you to know, I don't want you neglecting your nature and not feeding properly because of the events from tonight. Good bye Bo."

"Lauren, wait I—" the line went dead.

Bo sat there for a moment, stunned. Tamsin. Tamsin stopped by at Lauren's to nark on me about the Brazenwood kiss. Was she responsible for this breakup? Bo was suddenly filled with rage, she felt rage and fury and some other emotion she could not quite label everytime she thought of the Valkyrie. Yes, Bo had kissed her, in the woods but that was for a feed. And yes, she couldn't deny that there was something more behind the kiss in Brazenwood, but Tamsin had no right to interfere in her relationship with Lauren like that. Bo had to see her, to confront her, to knock her the fuck out! God knows the bitch deserved it!

* * *

Tamsin was a strong adversary, even if Bo did want to mess up her pretty face a bit, she would have to come up with a better plan than barreling into her apartment and confronting her half in the bag. Even with her new sense of power since the dawning, Tamsin had some serious power of her own, and Bo knew stopped for a moment and took a breath, she thought about Brazenwood, the way Tamsin practically threw herself into Bo's arms overjoyed that she was okay, the way she gently placed her hands on Bo's face and breathed her in as their lips touched. The way that Bo had absolutely no control over herself, reciprocating and running her hands up Tamsin's arms. It was how she imagined others to feel when she used her powers of persuasion on them, but Tamsin was no succubus, she had no such power. And then to Bo's dismay, Tamsin pulled away ending the moment and pulling them both back into reality. "_Fuck it."_ Bo grabbed her black leather jacket, becoming angry again. Why did the Valkyrie has such an overpowering effect on her! She was overwhelmed with emotions: anger, lust and confusion. Her eyes glowed an electric blue as she slammed the door behind her, not sure what she was going to do once she reached Tamsin's house, but one thing was for certain, it was going to get physical.

Tamsin was sitting in her living room in front of the TV, paying more attention to cleaning her gun than whatever show she was on. She grabbed the bottle of vodka sitting next to her and took in a mouth full, she nearly choked when she heard the incessant pounding on her door.

"_Whoever this is had better have a death wish"_, the tall blonde thought to herself as she walked towards the door.

She opened it and saw the succubus, who had clearly been drinking, standing before her breathless and clearly pissed. There was only one explanation.

She smirked, tilting her head slightly, "Soooo… I take it you talked to the good doctor. Or not-so-good, where does everyone stand side wise after this whole sappy breaku—"

THWACK!

Bo's fist collided with the side of Tamsin's face, taking the blonde aback for a moment. She shook it off, wiping her mouth and turned her head back at the succubus, still appearing supremely pissed.

"Alright, maybe I deserved that…" the Valkyrie straightened up, towering over Bo in an attempt to intimidate her, a trick Acacia taught her years ago. She hoped it would make Bo more hesitant to swing again, and not force the blonde to react. "You got your shot in, try it again and I won't be so forgiving," she warned.

The side of Bo's mouth came up a little, the nerve of this girl, to think for a second she can take on an enraged succubus. She charged Tamsin, but the blonde merely stepped to the side grabbing her back and hip checking Bo, who fell to the ground with a crash. "Please… don't be shy… come in." The blonde waved her hand sarcastically, taunting the succubus.

Bo jumped back to her feet, eyes glowing blue.

Tamsin was impressed. Bo's vibrant blue eyes instilled a certain level of uncertainty in the Valkyrie she was not used to experiencing. Such a worthy opponent… such a warrior. Tamsin shook her head. While she didn't want to hurt Bo, her actions were making it mighty difficult to suppress her competitive Valkyrie-side that thrived off of feeling dominant.

"Back off Bo, last chance. I had no intention of breaking you and the human up! You to had a hell of a lot of other issues going on in your little soap opera between you, the doc and the wolf, before we locked lips in Brazenwood. I think if we just take a second to calm down here you'll see that –" She was stopped short dodging a punch from Bo.

Thank God she was significantly under the influence in comparison to Tamsin, thus slower and not as accurate, or this little sparing match could have had a much different outcome.

"Jesus Bo!" She said as she dodged another attack, the two were sparing around her living room now, Bo throwing punch after punch, Tamsin continuing to resist attacking back and desperately trying to explain.

"If you would just listen…" This was clearly out of the question.

"I was sent here on a job, a job to collect you for someone. You've been marked and I'm supposed to bring you in." Tamsin started explaining, all the while blocking Bo's attacks, thanking God she was used to sparing with Dyson. Hard to compete with the speed of a wolf, but she still managed to kick his puppy ass.

"Originally I thought it was going to be easy. But you aren't just another mark Bo!" Tamsin exclaimed ducking a round house kick to the head. "_Bitch is flexible," _the blonde thought.

Suddenly Bo stopped. This seemed to sober her up a bit. "Not just another mark. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bo dropped her guard for a moment.

Tamsin became frusterated, not wanting to explain that her feelings for Bo were getting in the way of her job. She smirked, smacking Bo with an open hand on the side of the head.

"Hey!" Bo exclaimed, amused and annoyed at the Valkyrie who was now bouncing around her in a fighting stance, guard up, clearly taunting her.

"Hands up succubus! You started this, better finish it." Tamsin exhaled sharply blowing a blonde strand of hair that had fallen out with all of the ducking and dodging around the empty living room.

Bo smirked, attitude plastered all over her face. "I have never had a problem finishing."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and threw a quick jab that Bo dodged with enough ease. Maybe the brunette was sobering up a bit. "_Better speed this along so I don't lose my edge," _Tamsin thought.

"You pulled out my hair earlier when you hugged me. Why? And for the love of God don't say you hugged me out of feeling bad or I knock you out here and now." Bo said.

"The man who hired me, sent me something called a rune jar. I don't know how it works, but it is supposed to weaken you. The dawning made you stronger, and this would make it easier for me to kick your cute little ass. I needed one hair of someone you loved, the Doc, two stands from two people you trust, I got one from D-man, still working on the other, figured I would target your human. Then three from your head." Tamsin explained.

"Doesn't sound to me like you have had too much trouble getting the job done so far… Let me help you with the last bit." Bo moved fast, throwing a jab with her right hand and catching Tamsin with an uppercut in the stomach with her left. The Valkyrie's stomach was harder than Bo had anticipated, and the impact hurt her hand a little, but she proceeded. Bo plucked a strand of blonde hair from Tamsin's head as she was keeled over.

This set Tamsin off. "Bitch you did not just touch my hair," she said between gritted teeth.

The Valkyrie grabbed Bo's shoulders and shoved her hard into a wall, placing her forearm over the succubus' neck and glared into her eyes.

Both girls stood there for a moment, bodies pressed against each other, catching their breath, trying to decide what their next move would be.

It was Bo who finally spoke up. She held up her hand that was clinching the blonde Valkyrie's hair. "A strand of hair from someone I trust. Kenzie gets moody when people mess with her hair, plus with the wigs that girl wears… wouldn't want you to get a dud."

Tamsin's jaw clinched. The succubus always had a way of catching her off guard. First with the sucker punch and now this? "_I would rather take another smack to the face," _Tamsin thought to herself.

"Damn it…" she whispered breaking Bo's gaze. "Damn it. DAMN IT BO!" She punched the wall next to Bo's head infuriated that her emotions had this kind of control over her, and that the succubus could bring them to the surface with such ease!

"Tamsin…" Bo whispered, "you're grip on my neck… if you could just loosen it a little so I could brea—"

Suddenly oxygen was the last thing on Bo's mind. Tamsin had clashed their mouths together aggressively. They met like the swords of two warriors battling. Breathing would involve pulling away from the Valkyrie which was out of the question. Instead Bo deepened the kiss placing a firm grip on Tamsin's hips pulling their midsections flush together.

Tamsin removed the death grip she had on Bo's neck and gently grazed one hand up Bo's arm, while the other reached up into her thick brunette hair. Chills ran up Bo's arm following Tamsin's had reminding her of the Brazenwood kiss. "_This girl HAS to be part succubus."_

The blonde teased her hot tongue over Bo's bottom lip, causing the succubus to drop her jaw in anticipation for their tongues to start sparing, as they just were. Instead Tamsin pulled back and smirked, looking at an eager Bo pressed up against the wall.

Bo opened her eyes and realized what the devious Valkyrie was doing. Teasing her, trying to establish dominance. Not against a succubus, not at this game. Bo bit down on her own lip, seeing this had an immediate effect on Tamsin as her eyes widened, a wave of arousal rushing through her. The succubus was good, but Tamsin was convinced she was better.

She traced her index finger over Bo's collar bone moving her hair over her shoulder. Bo was overcome by the thought of her neck now being exposed to Tamsin's seductive ways. The Valkyrie made her move, running her soft lips over Bo's jawline, up to her ear where she whispered, "I thought you were mad… shouldn't I be unconscious by now?" Bo felt Tamsin's warm breath on her skin as she whispered, taunting her, taking her teeth and gently nibbling her earlobe and flicking her tongue in the process. She then moved down to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses down one side and moving back up, gently suckling, hoping to mark the succubus.

Bo's eyes closed and she tilted her head back granting Tamsin further access to her neck, and a soft moan escaped from her throat. She could feel the blonde smile against her neck, knowing that she was fully in control over Bo. She was not used to being the one getting seduced, giving up control and allowing another to lavish her. Tamsin truly was her equal.

This thought fully unleashed the succubus, pulling Tamsin up to her mouth and kissing her hard. Her hands moved under the back of Tamsin's shirt, and she sent red waves of pleasure and persuasion through the Valkyrie. Tamsin felt the hot waves travel over every inch of her body, coursing through her.

Before she had time to realize Bo was taking her turn at being in control, she was shoved against the wall, exchanging places with Bo, who proceeded to firmly grind her pelvis into Tamsin, eliciting a sharp inhalation as she threw her head back, accidentally hitting her head against the wall. "Becareful detective," Bo softly moaned into her ear, "you may end up unconscious yet."

Tamsin tore Bo's leather jacket off and threw it to the ground. She grabbed her neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. Bo brought her hand up and cupped Tamsin's breast with one hand, wrapping her other around her lower back. The Valkyrie then pushed back against Bo with her hips, giving her enough space to move away from the wall and step forward, forcing Bo to take a step back. "Bedroom," Tamsin breathed, Bo nodded giving her a seductive smile. Tamsin moved back in for another kiss, and the two stumbled through the door and into the room.

Bo reached both hands in front of her and ripped Tamsin's button-up top from her body, exposing her toned abs and black bra. She stared for a moment, mesmerized. Tamsin snapped her out of it, pushing Bo against another wall and pinning her hands above her head. She kissed Bo, and nipped her lower lip, grabbing the bottom of Bo's shirt and tearing it over her head.

Slowly bringing her hands down Bo's arms that were still raised over her head, and gradually dragging them to her sides. Tamsin's whole body began to slowly move seductively down Bo's tracing her tongue along her torso and placing gentle kissed over her stomach. When she had dropped to the point of Bo's belt, she looked up with a mischievous look on her face. She stared Bo in the eye's and bit her lower lip as she undid Bo's belt painfully slow.

The Valkyrie watched Bo's face as she gritted her teeth together in anticipation for her next move. Popping the button on the top of Bo's pants and slowly undoing her zipper. Tamsin then slowly moved her hands onto Bo's hips, caressing down Bo's inner thigh and bringing her hands around her knees and back up the other side of her stretching her long fingers over Bo's firm backside. She snuck her fingers into the top of Bo's pants and gave a gentle tug, pulling them off.

Tamsin took the succubus' red underwear between her teeth, pulling gently and letting them snap back against her. She placed kiss just above the midline of her underwear, and seductively worked her way back up Bo's body.

She stood in front of a very flustered Bo, clearly proud of working over the succubus' body with her hands and mouth, leaving her standing there completely breathless. "_Like puddy in my hands," _Tamsin thought. This thought turned her on, she loved to be in control, and it was even sweeter that it was Bo who was under her spell.

Bo's eyes flashed blue and a predatory look took over her face. She glared at Tamsin and smiled a seductive smile. The Valkyrie's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies.

"Proud of yourself?" Bo murmured.

Tamsin tried to keep her cool, "Mmmmm, very much so. To seduce a succubus… Yep, can cross that one off my bucket list."

Bo laughed like she knew some kind of secret that Tamsin didn't, causing Tamsin to lift her brow in curiosity. Bo paused for a moment and said, "My turn," and grabbed Tamsin, throwing her onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened like a whirlwind. Before Tamsin knew it she was on her back with the succubus standing over her as though she was about to devour her prey. She grabbed Tamsin by her thighs and pulled her close, spreading her legs as Bo stood between them. The succubus quickly ripped of her belt and undid her dark jeans, sliding them off of Tamsin's toned body with ease.

Tamsin sensed she was about to be topped by Bo, so she sat up and wrapped a leg around her back, then grabbed both of her shoulders, shifting her weight flipping Bo onto the bed as Tamsin straddled the succubus between her legs.

Bo laughed frustrated, but was clearly impressed. "My Tamsin, you are relentless aren't you? When are you going to let go and let someone else on top for a change, and take care of you?"

Tamsin smirked as she looked down at the beautiful succubus. The thought of letting Bo take control over her with her succubus power was much more enticing than she wanted to admit. "I can take care of myself… and believe me, you haven't seen anything yet."

She then slipped her hand behind Bo's back, and with one swift movement had her bra unclasped and on the floor, exposing Bo's breasts. Tamsin had always tried not to stare at them. Now they were hers to have free reign over, at least for tonight. She ran her hands from Bo's hips, up to her breasts and cupped each one with her hands, softly running each thumb over her nipples and watched as they hardened under her touch. She gave them a firm squeeze, thrusting her hips forward over Bo's midsection in the process, causing Bo's chest to heave as she sharply exhaled under the Valkyrie.

This was completely new to Bo, lying on her back while someone worked over her body finding all of her sweet spots, causing her to feel completely vulnerable, gradually losing control under Tamsin's perfect, expert touch. The Valkyrie seemed to know just how to touch her, when to kiss her, exactly what to say to drive Bo crazy, and she loved it.

Tamsin looked down at the Bo suddenly overcome with emotion. All this time, all of this tension had been building between them; love, hate, lust, frustration. They were all coming together and colliding tonight. Tamsin leant down and kissed Bo, but this kiss was different than the others. It was filled with urgency and passion, such extreme passion like neither of the girls had ever felt with any other lover before. They became hotter, wanting to be closer together. Bo glided her had behind Tamsin's back and took off her black bra and discarded it. The Valkyrie's body writhed over hers, grinding her hips into Bo. She moaned into Bo's mouth as their breasts pressed together. Bo could feel how wet she was even through her underwear and was overcome with arousal. She was tempted to feed off of her, just a taste of her sweet Valkyrie chi. Tamsin's energy was like a drug for Bo, and it seemed that the more she had it, the more she craved it.

She grabbed the blonde's ass and thrust her hips up against her. Tamsin frantically pulled back, briefly unstraddling Bo who was craving more, wanting Tamsin's weight back on top of her. She grabbed Bo's underwear and slid them off, leaving Bo lying on the bed in front of her, breathless, desperate for more. She placed one of her legs between Bo's and began running her tongue over Bo's nipple. She grabbed Tamsin's shoulder with a frim grip digging her nail into her, causing the Valkyrie too not-so-gently bite down on her nipple.

The succubus let out a loud moan, and Tamsin smiled, "Too rough?" She said peeking up from Bo's breast.

"Hhh-hell nooo," she groaned.

Tamsin felt another wave of arousal rush through her from her core. She had to have to succubus now. She kissed down Bo's body, encircling her tongue around her naval eliciting another moan. Bo was getting louder, and she hadn't even gone down yet. The Valkyrie smiled to herself continuing her torturous journey down the succubus' body, trailing her tongue over the soft, supple skin on Bo's abdomen. Stopping to kiss and suckle for a moment at her hip, gently running her lips over her protruding hip bone.

Bo knew she was almost there. She eagerly waited in anticipation for the first contact, she desperately needed a release. The sexual energy around them was hotter than Bo and ever experienced, and she was terrified that if Tamsin teased her further, she would not be able to help but feed off of her. And in her current state, that was a bad idea. She had never felt so out of control before, not even with the human's she had killed in the past.

Tamsin bypassed Bo's center, and listened as she groaned in frustration waiting for her touch. Tamsin worked her way up Bo's inner thigh with her mouth, smiling as she heard the succubus' heavy breathing and listened as she tried to hold back her moans.

"Let go Bo, stop holding back. No one is going to hear you. Let yourself lose control for once." Tamsin murmured against her thigh, knowing full well the succubus had probably never fully allowed herself to relinquish control in the bedroom for fear of hurting her partners.

"Tamsin I can't," Bo breathed, "if I completely turn myself over to you, there is no telling what I could do." It was so tempting to take Tamsin up on her offer, to finally experience sex to its fullest potential for a powerful succubus like herself, and turn off the side of her brain that remained so focused on not killing her lover.

"You can't feed off my chi right now Bo, as a Valkyrie, you'd better believe I can stop you from feeding, blue eyes or not."

Bo looked down at her, considering this. Tamsin was extremely strong, but was she strong enough to stop the succubus if it came to it.

"Beside… I'm all the way down here, nowhere near your beautiful mouth." She shot Bo a devilish grin, "See…" Tamsin murmured, and before Bo had time to realize what the blonde's next move would be, Tamsin gave Bo a wide lick through her hot center taking her completely off guard. She moved her tongue through Bo, from her opening, right up to her throbbing clit.

That was it, Bo was down for the count. Any hope of regaining self-control, gone. She just had to trust Tamsin now, which she did, even more than she trusted herself. She completely turned herself over to the Valkyrie.

"Oh God Tamsin!" Bo screamed, her eyes glowing a brighter blue than ever before. Her hips thrusted and her back arched due to the sensation Tamsin's tongue caused. She pinned her hand over Bo's hips to stop her from squirming, knowing full well it was only going to get worse.

"Hmmmm, you liked that didn't you?" Tamsin grinned up at Bo from between her legs.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me Valkyrie!" Bo cried out.

"Tisk tisk…" Tamsin teased, spreading the succubus open, fully exposing her sensitive areas to the Valkyrie. "Such language… really not lady like at all… What am I going to do with you Bo?" And with that she gently blew over Bo's clit, causing her to writhe under Tamsin, who placed more pressure on Bo's waste line in an attempt to keep her still.

"Tamsin! Pleeease! I need you!" Bo screamed, completely giving in to the Valkyrie's torture.

"The succubus is begging?" Tamsin said amused, encircling her finger around Bo's clit, forcing another moan from Bo's throat as she threw her head back into the pillows.

Tamsin wanted to be sure Bo had completely given in to her nature and was holding nothing back. She flicked her tongue once more over Bo's sweet spot, and murmured, "Bo… look at me." And then she came face to face with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. There was no doubt that Bo couldn't hold back now when experiencing her release. Supremely turned on by the point she had driven the succubus to, she decided it was time.

She slid 2 long fingers inside of Bo and curled them inside her to feel the rough, inflamed g-spot. She dropped her head, going down on her, swirling her tongue around Bo's clit. Bo threw her head back and screamed. All of this buildup; she knew that she would not last for long under such intense stimulation.

"Fuck Tamsin, Yes!" She screamed.

The Valkyrie truly was relentless, not slowing down for a second. She thrust her fingers in and out of Bo, continuously running them over her sweet spot, curling them inside her. Bo had grabbed the back of her head, forcing her harder into her, so Tamsin increased the speed and force on Bo's clit with her tongue.

"God Bo," Tamsin murmured from between her shaking legs, "you're so fucking wet!"

Tamsin could feel Bo start to tighten around her fingers; she knew she was getting close. Tamsin could feel her own clit pulsating, longing to be stimulated, and so turned on knowing that soon she will have brought Bo to an intense orgasm that she could enjoy to its fullest.

Managing to bring her head up to look down at the Valkyrie, she could see her aura, it was burning hotter than any color she had ever seen before. Bo couldn't resist, she prolonged her own impending orgasm, pulling away from Tamsin and grabbing her. She threw her underneath her and ripped away her underwear. She kissed her deeply, and began drawing chi from her. She tasted incredible! Her energy flowed into her and diffused throughout her body like a warm wave.

Tamsin had no idea what had just happened, one minute she was fucking Bo, and the next she was on her back, experiencing a sensation like nothing she ever had before, except for once in the woods, but not like this. It was a strong pull, right from her core. She then realized Bo was feeding off of her.

Tamsin had asked for this, wanting Bo to be able to fully experience her nature where she was with a partner who was able to give her a full feed. Tamsin slid her hand back between Bo's legs and began to finger her again, curling over the g-spot. Bo screamed and threw her head back, allowing the Valkyrie the chance to catch her breath. Bo reciprocated, sliding 2 fingers inside of Tamsin and thumbing her clit. That was all it took and Tamsin knew how close she was to coming.

Bo tightened again around Tamsin's fingers, but this time the contraction was much stronger. She leaned down and drew out Tamsin's chi, more than she ever had before. The Valkyrie began to feel the effects, and feared the worst knowing the succubus would probably never be able to stop during her intense climax, but she couldn't force herself to care. The sensation of being drained, accompanied by the knowledge that she was about to fall over the edge and into her own release was more than her mind could handle. Tamsin was in pure ecstasy.

She slammed her fingers inside Bo one last time, pushing her palm over her clit and curling her fingers causing Bo to come hard. She threw her head back and bucked her hips riding Tamsin's fingers that were in just the right place; still drawing in her amazing chi. Once Bo began to come down from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, she looked down at Tamsin, moaning beneath her as Bo continued thumbing her clit and running her fingers over her g-spot. The succubus could tell that she had taken far more than she should have from Tamsin, and was lucky she was still conscious.

It was time to return the favor. Bo bent down and kissed Tamsin deeply, and the Valkyrie opened her mouth further, thinking the succubus was about to drain the last of her chi, when instead she felt something much different. A rush of adrenaline hit her entire body, and she felt hotter than she ever had before. Had Bo killed her? Was this heaven?

She opened her eyes and saw that there was yellow waves of energy flowing between them, but it was entering Tamsin, not Bo. "This must be what Bo experiences everytime she feeds." Tamsin thought, and with that, Bo curled her finger one last time sending the Valkyrie completely over the edge.

"BO!" She screamed, "God Bo, harder!" she managed as her final words, the rest was just moans and screams and sharp breaths.

Tamsin had climbed higher than she ever had, and just as soon as she thought she had finished, Bo hit her with another shot of her chi, and sent red waves of pleasure through her center causing her to orgasm over and over. Once, twice, three times before Bo was convinced Tamsin's body could handle no more.

Bo wrapped the Valkyrie in her arms. Tamsin laid there for a moment, on Bo's chest listening to her heart beat, while she tried to catch her breath. In all her years, that was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Finally she mustered up enough energy to form a word. "Wow," was all she could manage.

Bo laughed a little, feeling satisfied like never before. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. "Yeah, wow… there should be some kind of consent form to sign, with a warning of what to expect before sleeping with you!"

Tamsin seemed a bit shocked, "Speak for yourself succubus, what the hell was that! I was convinced you were going to kill me there for a minute. Not even from practically sucking me dry, the multiple orgams… fuck. And that chi thing, my God."

Bo smirked, "Listen, you're the one who told me to completely lose control and go full on succubus on your fine ass… just thought I would return the favor."

Tamsin looked up at Bo and smiled, "Yeah, hell of a favor, thanks!"

Bo giggled, "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

She leaned down and gently kissed Tamsin on the mouth and lingered for a moment as they breathed each other in. Nothing outside of this room mattered right now, only the two people who were in it. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and slept sounder than either of them had in years, knowing with 100% certainty they were safe in the others company.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Tamsin screeched. Bo immediately unwrapped her arms from the panicked Valkyrie's naked body, shooting up to see what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Bo asked, scanning the room for any intruders, pulling the sheets up just enough to cover her chest.

"We fucked last night!" Tamsin said.

"Yesssss, I recall" Bo looked at her giving her an overexaggerated nod. "Problem?"

"No. Sex good. But what the hell is this? Jesus Bo! I was the little spoon! I DON'T SPOON! Amazing succusex or not!" Tamsin was completely freaking out. Sleeping was the only time she was completely vulnerable, and even then she had a gun at her night stand, and a dagger tucked into her mattress within arms-reach.

"So last night was amazing for you then? Hmm… good to know." Bo smirked, taking advantage of the opportunity to one up the Valkyrie.

"Wha—no, I mean, sure it was pretty good sex. When you've been around for as long as I have and you're guaranteed to be pleased more than once." Tamsin sputtered hoping Bo would drop it.

"Pretty good? Tamsin cooome on! I mean, sure I could have pushed you further if I wanted to. I just didn't want to hurt you." Bo smirked at Tamsin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Come on now Hotpants… I'm a Valkyrie, there's no hurting me, especially not through sexual endeavours. Succubus or not! Now… last night was fun, rough, angry breakup sex for you, and I needed some serious stress relief. Now it's time for me to go take a nice hot shower, and wash all that cuddle bullshit off. I'll catch up with you at the Dal later."

"What?" Bo said, cocking an eyebrow at Tamsin. "No brunch and cuddling up on the couch to do the Sunday morning crossword?"

Tamsin laughed, "As if succubus."

"Sure you don't want some company in the shower?" Bo looked up at Tamsin through her long lashes. "After last night, we could both use some soap and hot water." She said, biting her lower lip thinking of last night's events.

Tamsin was instantly aroused at the thought of having the hot, wet succubus in her shower. She gave Bo a seductive smile, "Actually succubus… I think I like you better dirty." She threw her leg up, straddling Bo with her bare legs. She placed a hand on Bo's chest, slowly pushing her torso back down on to the bed, following her down, her lips just inches away. Tamsin leaned in like she was going to kiss Bo, but just as their lips were about to make contact, she stopped and smiled.

She let out a soft seductive moan, almost a sigh, and whispered into Bo's wanting lips, "I'll see you at the Dal."

She then dismounted the succubus, grabbing a towel and walked to the bathroom stark naked. She could feel Bo's eyes on her, and allowed herself to strut a little more than usual, knowing she had redeemed herself after the cuddle session that ensued following their sexcapades last night.

Bo watched as the blonde climbed into the shower, purposely leaving the door open knowing full well she would be in Bo's line of sight. The succubus laid there for a moment gazing at Tamsin's silhouette through the almost transparent shower curtain. She rolled over throwing her face into the pillow, trying to regain enough composure to walk out the door and go back to her place, back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to all who have viewed, followed, favorited and reviewed this story! It really helps to keep the inspiration coming! Stay tuned... next chapter has some big things going down. Thanks to Lost Girl for coming up with these great characters!

* * *

Tamsin heard the door close and knew that Bo had finally mustered up enough self-control to head home. A part of her really hoped that the succubus would defy her wishes and jump in the shower with her. God knows there would be no way Tamsin would kick her out if she did. Quite the opposite actually.

The hot water felt good against Tamsin's skin. She could feel a slight stinging pain from where Bo had drug her fingernails into her back while she was on top of her last night. She smiled. It was a good pain, a reminder of Bo and just how much she had wanted Tamsin. She felt better rested than she had in years, something about being enveloped in Bo's warmth, while wrapped in her arms had soothed her into a slumber that she thought she could never achieve again after all of the battles and death she had experienced, that often haunted her dreams.

"_Maybe I could actually get used to the whole cuddling thing…"_ Tamsin thought to herself.

She quickly shook the idea out of her head. Last night was breakup sex for Bo. It was what she needed. The Valkyrie couldn't allow it to be any more than that, not now, not until Bo was over her breakup with Lauren. Tamsin had put her life in danger many a time before in battle, but never her heart. Love was out of the question for her, especially when that feeling was directed towards Bo. Not only was her evident love for the doctor a hindrance on Tamsin admitting her true feelings to the succubus; and herself for that matter, but there was also the matter of Oden marking Bo. It was her duty to bring her in. "_No fucking way,"_ Tamsin put her head down and let the warm water run down her face. There was no way she could finish the job now, she had already told Bo what she was sent here to do, and after the events that followed her admission… It was out of the question. Instead she would stand by Bo. She would buy her as much time as she could, and fight by Bo's side when Oden came for the succubus himself. He wasn't stupid enough to send another Valkyrie, she was the best there was.

There was so much they had to discuss, but all Tamsin's mind could focus on was the image of Bo's naked body grinding on top of her.

"_How in the hell am I going to keep my hands off Bo long enough to get through this conversation?"_ she put her face in her hands.

"_Does Bo even want a repeat of last night?"_ she wondered.

Tamsin jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel, drying her hair, fully expecting to lose a few strands after having so much chi drawn from her last night, but none fell to the ground.

"_Thank God,"_ Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief. She hated it when her hair came out.

As she walked over to her bed, she bent down to pick up her white shirt Bo had literally ripped from her body the night before, looking around at all of the buttons spread out across the floor. She laughed a little bit at the memory, and a shiver ran up her spine as she became a turned on. "_Damn it,"_ she scolded herself, "_she can't have this kind of an effect on you when she's not even around. Smarten the hell up and stop acting like a love-struck teenager. It's gross!"_

Looking down at the shirt she decided that trying to resist Bo would be impossible if she initiated, but if she wasn't looking for anything, she would try to maintain control over her insatiable hormones and urges.

"_For now I'll just give Bo what she needs, a friend. And maybe more hot, hot breakup sex if necessary," _she rationalized.

If it just so happened that they fucked again, Tamsin would just make sure it was rough, fun, amazing breakup sex with no string attached, and avoid all of that passionate, slow, sappy bullshit where epiphanies of love happen. "_Yep, sounds like a solid plan to me," _she thought,walking over to the closet and trying to figure out what to wear to the Dal. Usually she would just grab the first thing she saw, but today… today she just wanted to look good… no particular reason.

* * *

The walk home was a good chance for Bo to gather her thoughts and think through all of the major events that happened yesterday. She and Lauren had broken up, she decked Tamsin, found out that she was a bounty hunter sent to collect her for some unknown person, they proceeded to have the best sex that Bo had ever had. She'd never felt so satisfied before, her hunger completely at bay.

"_Yeah… because that seems like a logical order,"_ Bo shook her head, but a smile crept up on her face at the thought of Tamsin, and her hunger peeked a bit.

"_I can't seriously be getting feelings for someone so soon after breaking up with someone I love, can I? It has to be this whole succubus passion crap…" _But then the thought occurred to her, "_Tamsin and I had been dancing around the moment when we would finally sleep together. Two people cannot have that kind of heat going on and not act on it. Did I have feelings for her before the breakup?"_

She reflected back on the first time she met Tamsin. She was totally badass and full of attitude… and soooo damn hot. When she watched her dump the pot of coffee all over Dyson desk, she couldn't help but respect the girl. The bitch had balls to try a stunt like that with a wolf. Bo couldn't deny the immediate attraction, even if she did have the urge to knock that snarky look off her face every time she looked at her. She remembered when Tamsin had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall of the police station saying "_Thanks for coming back, I was afraid I wasn't gonna get to kick your cute little ass today." _The encounter pissed Bo off, and made her insanely horny all at the same time.

Her entire opinion of Tamsin had changed after she was the only one who believed Bo when she claimed that Kenzi had been replaced with some look alike. After they talked while tracking the fox fae, and then Bo fed off of her out of necessity and tasted her amazing chi that solidified the attraction in her mind. Finally the Brazenwood kiss… It was only a few seconds, and completely unexpected, but it was like the two were trying to admit all of their feelings for each other through that one kiss.

"_Well, no harm in admitting it now. I absolutely have feelings for Tamsin."_ And before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door to her home.

Bo walked into the empty shack. Kenzi was clearly not around, and left a pile of dirty dishes lying on the counter.

"_That girl is some lucky she has a soft spot in my heart,"_ Bo rolled her eyes looking at the mess.

Then she spotted the '_sad little box'_ of Lauren's things. Her heart filled with sadness. While she had these unlabeled feelings for Tamsin, she had without a doubt loved Lauren, and now it was over. She knew that she had to give these things back if she wanted to have any closure and move onto other things, maybe things involving a certain smoke show Valkyrie. Deep down, Bo knew that she wanted Lauren to be happy, and that she couldn't supply Lauren with what she needed. She also knew she still wanted the doctor to be a part of her life, and that she really did want to make an honest effort at being friends, as cliché as it was.

"_I really have to bring this back and face Lauren if I want to move on," _She sighed.

Right now she didn't want to be thinking about moving onto anyone else. What she really wanted was to be moving under, and over, and on top of Tamsin. Last night had completely taken away all pain and all thoughts involving Lauren.

"_Just being in her company, even when I was trying to beat the hell out of her, it was still only her I was focused on. Hell of a band-aid,"_ she smiled a goofy ass smile at the thought of her, butterflies filling her stomach.

She ran upstairs to go get washed up and decide what to wear to the Dal. Bo didn't know if they would pretend like nothing happened, or if they would have some deep conversation, or if they would end up sleeping together again, all she knew was that she couldn't wait to be in the Valkyrie's company again.

* * *

As Bo approached the Dal, she quickly ran her fingers through her long brown hair making sure it was straight, and adjusted her signature black leather jacket. Upon opening the door she quickly scanned the room and her eyes almost immediately fell upon the gorgeous blonde leaning over the pool table aiming to take a shot. It was as though she sensed Bo's presence, because she looked up and met Bo's gaze. The brunette walked towards the table, trying to keep a moderate pace and not run over like an excited school girl running to greet her friends on the first day back to school. Tamsin's eyes scanned Bo's body working their way down, and back up again as she walked towards her. She gave Bo sexy smile and then tore her gaze away long enough to pull back on the cue and drain her shot.

"Damn," Bo said once she reached the table, "apparently you have no trouble getting it in."

Tamsin felt her ears get hot and laughed, "just years of experience succubus, although that hasn't seemed to help poor Dyson here. I've just kicked his ass 3 times in a row."

Dyson gave Tamsin a fake offended look and laughed, "Hey now, watch it Valkyrie. I am known for being a gentleman, but I may make a special exception in your case just to knock that cocky grin off your face."

Tamsin looked up from the table where she had been scanning her next shot, and desperately trying to keep her eyes off of Bo so it wasn't pliantly obvious just how much she wanted to throw her down on the pool table right there. "I double _DOG_ dare you," she scoffed, placing extreme emphasis the word 'dog'.

Bo really did love Tamsin's quick wit, as much as it drove her nuts when it was being used against her.

"Wow Bo, what's that on your neck? Did you and the doc make up last night!" he laughed noticing the hicky Tamsin had marked her with last night.

Tamsin, who had just lined up her next shot and was in the midst of shooting completely fanned on the cue ball upon hearing Dyson's comment and the ball went flying off the table.

"Fuck," Tamsin hissed at missing the shot. She heard Bo giggling, clearly amused by her moment of panic and tried to recover.

"I figured you could use a handicap where I'm kicking your ass. Fetch," she said to Dyson, she stood up smiling at the wolf as he rolled his eyes and went to pick up the ball.

Tamsin took advantage of the moment, "What the hell succubus! Couldn't throw a little makeup on that?"

Bo laughed again, enjoying Tamsin's little freakout, "only so much makeup can do when you've been marked by a Valkyrie." Then she let her eyes wander down Tamsin's body and allowed them to linger at her mouth for a moment, before regaining eye contact, and biting her own lower lip, one side of her mouth peeking up in a smile.

Tamsin blushed, and cleared her throat, instantly becoming aroused as she stared into her beautiful deep brown eyes.

Dyson broke the moment as he set the ball back down on the table and said, "you ready to lose Tamsin?" before sinking his shot.

Bo shook her head trying to clear her mind of the many dirty thoughts that just ran through her head surrounding what she would like to do to Tamsin. "I think I'm gonna go grab a round," Bo said.

She could feel Tamsin eyes on her as she walked away and was overjoyed, especially after the stunt she had pulled on her this morning walking to the shower.

Tamsin tore her eyes away from Bo and looked down at Dyson, "you seem to be taking the fact that the succu-bunny didn't jump into your arms immediately after the breakup with the doc. You sure you're okay?"

Dyson looked up at Tamsin, impressed that she cared enough to even ask. "I don't know what it is, but lately, I just haven't been quite as attached to Bo. It's almost as though I am getting my love back, which is obviously not the case with the whole wolves mate for life thing. Maybe I'm just loosing hope that it will ever happen."

This response shocked Tamsin. He was such a love-sick puppy, and now he was just fine. A thought flashed through Tamsin's mind, but she shoved it back before it could fully come to the surface, although it would explain a lot.

When she came back over, Dyson had just finished sinking the 8 ball. "Finally won one!" he exclaimed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "ya, ya… must be a great feeling, it's been a dog's age since you've finally won a game against me," she said.

"Seriously with the dog jokes?" Dyson laughed, "No need to be a sore loser Tams."

"A victory beer," Bo said setting the mug down beside Dyson.

"Why thank you," he replied "See Tamsin, this is what being nice looks like, you should really try it sometime. I think I'll go brag to Trick about my recent victory" he scoffed and walked off.

Tamsin looked back to Bo, "I blame you for this loss!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Bo asked, moving closer to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie caught herself, "you just threw me off my game."

Bo slid a drink in front of her on the edge of the pool table, "Well, my apologies detective, allow me to make it up to you."

Tamsin looked down at the drink, "it looks a little fruity for my taste," she said crinkling her nose a bit.

"It's a Sex on the Beach, not your thing?" Bo responded, giving the blonde a sexy smile.

Suddenly Tamsin caught her drift, grabbed the glass and took a sip. "Beach, bed, cars..." she paused for a moment and lowered her voice, leaning in a bit closer to the succubus, "bathrooms… I really don't discriminate."

The Valkyrie raised her brow and smirked at a completely jaw dropped Bo, proud of her little one-liner leaving her speechless.

Bo's mouth had gone dry. She grabbed Tamsin's drink and took a mouthful, set it back down, slowly licked her lips and shot her a smile as she walked off towards the restrooms without saying a word.

Tamsin set her hands down on the table to help hold up her body weight for a moment, and looked down to the floor. "_My God the succubus is good!"_ And with that she walked off in the same direction Bo had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tamsin entered the restroom of the Dal, Bo was leaning against the sink, arms crossed and a smile plastered across her face knowing full well what was about to happen. She stared at the tall, gorgeous blonde standing before her looking her directly in the eyes. Tamsin took long fast strides and threw herself into Bo, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her hard, nearly knocking Bo off balance. She was thrilled that last night was not just a onetime thing for Bo and that she still wanted her.

Bo kissed Tamsin feverishly, it was all she could think about doing ever sense she had left her place earlier that morning. Tamsin had her pressed against the sink, her hot tongue now massaging over Bo's. Bo grabbed Tamsin and switched their positions, propping the Valkyrie up on the sink. Tamsin reciprocated by wrapping her legs around the succubus' back, which Bo absolutely loved. A rush of adrenaline hit her, as she grabbed the blonde's thighs and carried her into the nearest stall and locking the door behind them. She thrashed her against the wall of the stall and began kissing down her neck, and running her hands over Tamsin's amazing body, as the Valkyrie unwrapped her legs, lowering one foot down to the floor, and leaving the other leg, knee bent with her foot pressed against the stall so with every movement, Bo was still between her legs.

Bo heard a slight moan escape the Valkyrie's mouth as she glided her lower lip up her neck and moved her mouth to her ear. "You look so fucking hot," she whispered, feeling goosebumps form on Tamsin's arms.

Tamsin's mind was a complete fog, all that registered in her mind was the different sensations Bo was causing over her body, and how excited she was just to see her. She placed her hand over her cheek and brought her back up to her lips and they began making out again.

Bo brought her hand under Tamsin's shirt and cupped her breast while grinding her hips into her, eliciting another muffled moan from Tamsin. Bo bit the Valkyrie's bottom lip and gently tugged, making eye contact with the blonde while doing so. She could see the excitement in Tamsin's eyes, and felt herself becoming increasingly wet by the second.

Right as Bo was about to start working her hands down Tamsin's body to begin fucking her, she noticed that the hinges on the wall of the stall were quite lose, and didn't appear to be very strong. There was no way this area was going to be able to hold a succubus and a Valkyrie that were this hot for each other. They would destroy Trick's bathroom no doubt, and wouldn't that be fun to try and explain to her grandfather.

"Tamsin," Bo whispered, "We. Need. To. Get out. Of here." She said between applying gentle kisses to her neck. She pulled back and looked at her, "Like right now. There is no way in hell this stall is going to survive this. It's no sturdy enough, not for how I want to fuck you." She licked her lips and eyed the Valkyrie.

Tamsin's jaw dropped, she wanted to have the succubus here and now, so badly, but she was absolutely right. It was all she could do not to throw Bo against the other wall, and if things heated up anymore, there would be no way she would be able to hold back. Tamsin threw her head back and whined, "fuck you're right… why do you have to be right! My truck is right outside, and your place is close by, let's get outta here." She smiled, kissing the succubus one more time and grabbed her hand, leading them out of the bathroom.

* * *

The girls made a quick exit from the Dal and jumped into Tamsin's beater of a truck. Bo unexpectedly grabbed the back of Tamsin's neck and kissed her.

"How are you at multi-tasking?" Bo whispered against her lips.

Tamsin was confused. "I'm not sure what you mean? I can clean my gun and watch TV while drinking."

Bo laughed and started kissing Tamsin's neck again. "Then drive," she murmured.

Tamsin could feel Bo smile against her neck and could sense this was a setup, and it was. Just as she started the car, she felt the succubus' hand wander down between her legs. Tamsin inhaled sharply, suddenly understanding what Bo was implying. She felt the succubus undo her belt and pants, and just as Tamsin pressed the gas, Bo slid her fingers under her underwear and down to her clit, causing the blonde to press a little too hard on the pedal and spin out the tires.

"Shit Bo," Tamsin breathed, trying to focus on the road while Bo tantalized her with her fingers, slowly circling over the area.

Bo laughed against Tamsin's neck, and she fought to keep her eyes open at the sensation of the brunette's warm breath hitting her skin.

"You're evil," her voice shook as she spoke, trying to maintain enough control over her body to not accidentally drive them into the ditch.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to help myself around you," Bo breathed, beginning to suckle at her pulse point.

She sent a light wave of persuasion through Tamsin and she moaned. Bo began to feel the truck drift and looked up just in time to grab the wheel with her free hand and straighten them back out on the road.

"Let's try to keep it on the road detective," Bo giggled.

"No. More. Powers. Not until we are at a stop." Tamsin said between gritted teeth as she shot her a glare.

"Yes officer," Bo smirked and began to move her fingers a bit faster, causing Tamsin to squirm in her seat.

As they pulled up to Bo's place Tamsin threw the truck in park. "Thank fuck," she threw her head back and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Bo's fingers against her sweet spot.

Bo removed her fingers and her voice lowered, "you are so wet." She brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted them.

Tamsin's mouth went dry, "fuck, let's get inside. You are so going to pay for the stunt you just pulled!"

She laughed at Bo, punching her in the arm, and then grabbed her by her collar, bringing her in for a wet kiss.

"Damn, I do taste good." She smirked at Bo who stared at her wide-eyed and speechless.

She jumped out of the car, able to wait no longer to have the Valkyrie after playing this little game.

* * *

Bo and Tamsin busted through the door of the shack, lip-locked and tearing off each other's jackets, running their hands over one another with a great deal of urgency. Bo led Tamsin through the entrance and into the living room, pushing her in the right direction, never breaking the kiss. Just as she was about to start ripping more offending clothes from the Valkyrie's body she heard a squeal.

"Ewww! My eyes! For the love of fae, keep it in your pants long enough for me to leave the room before the makeup sex—" Kenzi paused for a moment realizing that the blonde Bo was in the midst of undressing was not Lauren, but Tamsin.

Kenzi sat on the couch for a moment, staring as Bo and Tamsin who stood, still grasping each other, standing perfectly still as though, if they didn't move maybe she wouldn't see them and this whole awkward moment could be avoided.

The human rubbed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, making sure what she was seeing was actually happening.

Bo finally broke the awkward silence, detaching herself from Tamsin, "hey ya Kenz, didn't know you were going to be home. Tamsin and I were just… umm… well—"

"Oh My God, ew! No, I had the talk years ago, mind you it was in Russian, but still pretty sure the message was the same! No explanation needed Bo Bo, you go get your feed on. I was just about to go meet up with D-man about something anyways." Kenzi smiled a devious smile at Bo, knowing full well she was going to be able to torture her with this over a pint of ice cream later.

Bo walked over to the couch and lowered her voice a bit, "thanks Kenz, and if you could keep this little encounter on the down low, it would be greatly appreciated."

Kenzi smirked, "fine, but I wants all the gory details on what goes down between you and detective Valkubitch later! I'm talking some serious Kenzi-Bo time. I've got some stuff to talk to you about too!"

Bo smiled, she never had to worry about hiding things from Kenzi because she was always so cool with everything. "Deal!"

With that the human walked out, being sure to give Tamsin a snarky wave, so pleased that she could hold this over her head if she wanted to. Tamsin rolled her eyes. While there were many times she thought about gagging the human to shut her up, she had to admit her sass had grown on her.

* * *

After hearing the door close, Bo plopped down on the couch laughing. Tamsin couldn't help but smile, she loved Bo's laugh. She sat down next to her and looked at Bo.

"So that was a serious mood killer," she said "your human really does have impeccable timing."

Bo shook her head, smiling "that she certainly does. On the upside, things have cooled down enough for us to talk a bit without jumping each other's bones. At least for the time-being…"

Tamsin smiled, it was true that they had a lot to talk about, and the sooner they did, the sooner she could have Bo as more than just casual sex, or whatever this was. "What do you want to know?"

Bo started, "well… first off, I don't know about you, but last night was absolutely amazing for me. And I want you to know, that while it did get my mind off of Lauren and the breakup, I didn't come to you for breakup sex, and that is so not what it was for me."

She looked up at Tamsin, who was avoiding eye contact. It was clear that intimate conversations that involved opening up were really not her thing. Bo grabbed her hand and played with her fingers, hoping to ease her nerves a bit. Tamsin looked up at her, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Good, I was afraid that was all you wanted it to be. And I would have been good with that, don't get me wrong, I'd be crazy to turn down sex that was that good, it's just…"

She stopped, trying to find the words. Bo traced her thumb back and forth over Tamsin's hand. It soothed her. "It's just that as much as I don't want to admit it, I want more, and that scares the hell out of me because I've spent my entire existence telling myself that the whole committed relationship, love thing wasn't for me. Being dependent on someone else and having that kind of intimacy is a weakness, and it's in a Valkyrie's nature to fight those feelings so we can fulfill our duties to the best of our abilities. When we start to feel like this, we are given an opportunity to change our nature, it happens once in a lifetime for every Valkyrie, and it is the biggest decision we ever make."

Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to finally say that out loud.

Bo was relieved, and shocked that the blonde was sharing so openly with her. She could see how hard it was on Tamsin and wanted to relieve the angst she was feeling.

"What do you mean by change your nature? Believe me, I've been trying to change my nature since my powers kicked in, but no luck."

Tamsin paused for a moment considering this, "listen Bo, I really do want to tell you about all of this stuff, but right now you still have a lot on your plate dealing with the whole breakup thing with the doc, and while we've definitely had some fun together, I'm not ready to tell you that particular part of my story yet. It's an incredibly personal thing for a Valkyrie, and it isn't really public knowledge."

Bo nodded, understanding why Tamsin would feel uneasy about sharing that kind of personal information with her at this point in time. "Don't worry, I get it Tamsin."

She looked back up to see relief wash over Tamsin. "I really want to see where this thing goes. When I'm with you it's the only time I can really let my guard down because I know that you have my back, I feel different with you than with anyone else ever, and that's not something I am willing to let go of. Give me a little time to work out this whole breakup thing, and I promise the second I am ready, you and I can give this a real shot, if you'll have me that is."

Tamsin smirked at Bo, "well… I am really not one to wait around succubus, but in your case I think I will make an exception."

Bo smiled a smile that absolutely melted Tamsin's heart. She continued, "how about, once you've had some closure with Lauren, you and I can go out… we'll have some fun, get your mind off things and take it slow, and maybe I'll finish telling you all of my deep dark Valkyrie secrets"

Bo tilted her head to the side and raised her brow, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why Tamsin, are you asking me out on a date?"

The Valkyrie immediately went on the defensive, "No! I just thought that after so much drama and sappy bullshit you could use some fun, and have a chance to just let loose a little is all."

Bo grabbed Tamsin by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a sweet, soft kiss. Unlike any they had ever shared before.

After their lips parted, Tamsin brought her hand up to Bo's cheek, softly running her thumb over her cheek bone and in a sincere tone said, "Listen, it's okay for this whole Lauren thing to be hard on you, and I am here for you if you need me in any way. You just let me know when you are ready for more, and until then we can carry on as we have been if this is helping you." She smiled, "because I certainly don't have any complaints."

Bo kissed her again, shocked by how understanding and supportive Tamsin was being. This was a whole other side of the Valkyrie she had never seen before. She pulled back, touching her forehead to Tamsin's as she whispered, "thank you Tamsin."

Tamsin moved her lips up to Bo's forehead and kissed her before pulling back and looking at her again. "Now that's about as much intimacy junk as I can handle for the day. First spooning and now this, what the hell are you doing to me succubus?"

She smiled, "now get your shit in order, and let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I'm gonna head out, maybe go to the shooting range for a bit before I go out and start buying pink frilly shit and freak out every time a song I like comes on the radio."

She kissed Bo one more time before getting up and walking out the door.

Bo couldn't believe what had just happened. She was developing some serious feelings for the Valkyrie. Bo looked towards the box of Lauren's things and knew that now, thanks to Tamsin, she had enough strength to go and drop the things off and close that chapter of her life, and begin a new one, hopefully with a certain Valkyrie by her side.

* * *

Upon arriving at the lab, Bo was hit with the realization of what she was about to do. She looked down at the items in the box. "_This is really it,"_ sadness filled her as she took the last few steps and entered.

Immediately she made eye contact with Lauren. She was wearing dark jeans and her white lab coat that always made her look so smart and professional. The doctor walked over to Bo. It was no secret why she was here considering the box in her hands.

"I was going to stop by your place, but I figured you spend more time in the lab with your petri-dishes than you do at home anyway." Bo gave Lauren a small smile, hoping this would be a very civil conversation.

Lauren took the box from Bo, "thanks Bo, I appreciate you making the trip. How are you doing?"

Bo looked down, she was doing better than she wanted to admit, but only when she was with Tamsin, otherwise she was miserable. "I've been better, but I am managing. How about you?"

Lauren laughed a bit, "I've pretty much buried myself in work since… well, you know. The distraction has really helped."

Bo smiled, "I know what you mean," the other blonde popped into her mind again, hell of a distraction technique. "Listen Lauren, I know it is a total cliché, but do you think it would be possible if we could—"

Lauren cut her off, "Yes! Of course Bo, I still want you in my life, you are a great friend and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bo smiled, relieved that Lauren didn't hate her for being such a terrible girlfriend before.

Suddenly they were interrupted, "Dr. Lewis, the most recent CBC shows that both the hemoglobin and hematocrit levels on the patient in bed A are down, I suspect a bleed. What would you like me to do?"

The girl was a redhead. Her loose curls hung below her shoulders perfectly. She had ivory skin that was accented by light freckling on her cheeks, and had beautiful sea green eyes and long lashes. She was dressed in sea foam green scrubs with a dark green stethoscope hanging around her neck. Bo looked around her and saw that her aura had peeked up a bit as she looked at the doctor.

Bo looked over at Lauren and recognized the look on her face. It was the same one she used to give Bo when she was trying so desperately to maintain her professional conduct, even though she was insanely attracted to her. Her aura mimicked the gingers.

"_My God, they like each other," _she thought to while Bo didn't love the idea of Lauren checking out another woman, she had a sense of happiness that she may be able to find someone who was better suited for her.

Lauren cleared her throat, "Grab a CT to find out what kind of bleed we are dealing with, and prepare 2 units of fresh packed cells just in case. Let me know when the results come in. Thank you Maggie."

"Right away Dr. Lewis." She gracefully walked off, heading towards the patient's bed and disappearing behind the curtain.

"Who is that?" Bo asked, laughing a bit, dually noting how attractive the girl was.

"It's the new nurse on staff, Maggie. It's quite interesting actually, she is a healer, which as you can imagine comes in very handy when dealing with patients. She can heal fatal wounds enough so that I can use medicine to finish the job. Although it does take its toll on her, so we try to refrain from resorting to her having to use her unique abilities unless absolutely necessary. She can even heal individual cells and stop the aging process in humans', however this has been deemed illegal unless she falls in love with a human." Lauren explained, clearly mesmerized by her ability.

"Dr. Lewis, first falling for a patient, and now for a co-worker! What are we going to do with you," Bo asked, laughing and enjoying the opportunity to tease Lauren. If they were going to be friends, they would have to accept the fact that they would be seeing other people.

Lauren looked at Bo appalled at the accusation. "Come on Bo! I am not attracted to Maggie, I merely admire her ability to be able to heal people, just by laying her hands on them."

Bo smirked at Lauren who was not cluing into the fact that there was no point lying to a succubus about this kind of thing, "Ohhhh, well in that case, do you mind if I talk to her for a bit? I'm still looking for a partner to feed from and she is really cute."

Lauren stared at Bo for a moment, suddenly realizing what she was doing. "Auras… right… If you would mind not attempting to feed off of her, it would be greatly appreciated." She smiled at Bo, relieved that they could have this kind of conversation and be mature about it.

Bo smiled, "I was only joking Lauren, all yours. You can talk to me about this kind of stuff, except no details, at least not for the time being, we're not quite there yet. Besides, a succubus makes a great wingwoman with the whole aura reading thing. I had better get going, but I hope you find happiness Lauren. I'll see you around."

Lauren looked down and straightened out her lab coat a bit. "Thank you Bo, and I will be seeing you soon."

Bo turned to walk out when she heard Lauren.

"Bo," she was hesitant to finish her sentence, "her aura… was it, umm…"

Bo shot Lauren a smile and winked at her, "go get her doctor."

And with that she walked out of the lab.

* * *

Bo's emotions were all over the place. Her conversation with Lauren had gone much better than she had anticipated, and she now knew that they would eventually be able to work their way back to being friends. She was happy that Lauren had met someone who had similar interests to her, who understood her science stuff, and who could hopefully provide her with the kind of commitment Bo just wasn't able to give, not to a human at least. They weren't able to sustain her. The relationship was really over. She allowed a single tear to drop down her cheek as she walked down the sidewalk in the dark.

At least she had the closure she was looking for, not holding onto the hope that this was just a break. Bo understood now that Lauren was right, while they did care about each other, it just didn't work between them. They were too different, and as much as Bo wanted to believe that they complemented one another through their differences, a couple needs to have some similarities in order to sustain the relationship. She would always treasure the time she and Lauren had spent together, and was happy that she would still be a part of her life in one way or another. This granted her some peace of mind.

Suddenly Bo ended up at a door. She thought she had been walking to her apartment, but she must have gotten lost in thought. It was Tamsin's door that she stood in front of. She knocked, and heard footsteps gradually get louder as she approached to answer.

When she opened the door she was wearing baggy grey sweat pants and a tight red tank top that hugged her body, showing off her incredible physique. Bo felt herself instantly relax as a wave of calm washed over her.

"You gonna sucker punch me again?" Tamsin said, tilting her head to the side giving Bo a sympathetic look, knowing she must have just finished talking with Lauren.

"It's really over…" was all Bo could manage, not really knowing why she came here, whether to talk, or have sex, or what.

Tamsin stepped aside inviting Bo in. "How are you feeling?" the blonde asked, concerned and upset that Bo was upset.

"I feel… I feel like not being with Lauren is the right thing for me. As much as I cared for her, we just kept hurting each other. We didn't make sense. We didn't complete each other the way a couple should." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded, remaining silent, allowing Bo the chance to vent.

"Most of all," she continued, "I feel tired."

"Okay then," Tamsin said grabbing Bo's hand. "that's something I can help with."

She led Bo up to her bedroom and over to her bed. She had no intention of making a move on Bo, if rest was what she needed right now, then rest was what she would get. The blonde crawled into bed and laid back against the pillows, tapping her hand on the bed beside her signalling for Bo to crawl in next to her.

Bo smirked at her, "I thought you don't cuddle?"

Tamsin sighed, "I told you before… for you succubus, I'll make an exception."

That was all Bo needed to hear. She slipped out of her jeans and stripped down to her tank top and underwear so she would be comfortable and crawled into bed next to Tamsin, laying her head on her chest as the Valkyrie placed her arm around Bo, pulling her closer and turning her head so her chin was resting on Bo's head.

She felt Bo instantly relax into her as she took a deep breath, a sigh of relief knowing she was safe here in Tamsin's arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it Hotpants, now get some sleep." She gently kissed the top of her head, and the two drifted off, safely in the other's embrace.

* * *

Tamsin jolted awake, she was hot and breathing heavily, but the cause was not from her usual nightmares. She was insanely horny, but why? No one wakes up out of a dead sleep feeling this hot!

She looked down to see the beautiful succubus sleeping soundly on her chest. There was no way she was going to disturb her from such a peaceful slumber for sex, not after the night she had. Tamsin felt another wave of arousal pulsate through her body. "_What the hell is that?" _She closed her eyes again trying to ignore her urges.

"Ohhh God harder, Tamsin harder…" she heard the succubus murmur in her sleep.

Then she realized what was going on. She moved the blankets down slightly to see Bo's hand making direct contact with the skin on Tamsin's chest and watched as the red waves of persuasion traveled through Bo's hand and throughout Tamsin, sending another strong sensation over her.

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath, with no idea what to do now.

Bo softly moaned again, "you feel so amazing Tamsin, don't stop."

Tamsin turned her head and bit down on the pillow, pulling hard as another wave rushed over her. She couldn't handle this all night.

"Fuck Bo, wake the hell up!" she shook her from her dream.

The succubus was not pleased; her eyes glowed blue until she shook her head, realizing she was still in Tamsin's bed, but that she had been dreaming the rest.

"What the hell Valkyrie, I was having a good dream! You had better have a damn good reason for—"

"Oh God, yes Tamsin harder, you feel so amazing," she mimicked Bo, throwing her head back dramatically and moaning out what she had been saying. "Sorry to me-block you like that, but you were sending fucking waves of pleasure through me that woke me out of a dead sleep! Cut it out!"

Bo smirked, "can't resist a little succubus charm, Valkyrie? I thought you liked listening to me moan your name."

Tamsin swallowed hard. She had to admit, there was no other sound in the world she could imagine enjoying more. "Sure I can resist if I really want to," she knew this was sooo not true when it came to Bo, but the succubus didn't need to know that.

Bo smiled, "we'll test that theory some other time, but for right now, I have a dream to get back to… unless I can get the real thing?" She looked up at Tamsin through her long lashes, even in the middle of the night the blonde looked absolutely stunning.

Tamsin couldn't turn down such an offer, not after the amount of charm Bo had sent through her system. She wanted to cause her to moan like the for real. She immediately grabbed Bo and kissed her, pulling her up on top of her. She pulled back for a moment and smiled, "I think we can manage that."


	5. Chapter 5

Again a big thanks to everyone, especially those taking the time to write a review! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest... I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Bo felt as though she had already had hours of foreplay after dreaming of Tamsin all night. The same applied for Tamsin as Bo had unintentionally worked her over with her charm for God knows how long before the Valkyrie had woken up.

Bo kissed the blonde, working her tongue between her lips and exploring the area. The succubus had one leg between Tamsin's, and grinded down on her hard, causing both of their centers to move against each other, and she smiled feeling the Valkyrie moan into her mouth as they did.

Bo pulled away from the kiss, moving her lips to Tamsin's ear and whispered, "Too many clothes."

Tamsin nodded in agreement, quickly peeling Bo's tank top off, leaving the brunette in her matching black bra and underwear. Bo sat herself up on her knees, still straddling Tamsin's leg. The Valkyrie followed her up and began placing kisses over her chest, only stopping for a moment as Bo lifted her shirt off. Tamsin proceeded, and slid her hands up the succubus' back, using her nimble fingers to unhook Bo's bra and threw it away.

Bo pushed Tamsin back onto the bed. The Valkyrie looked up into Bo's eyes, aroused by how the succubus was aggressively taking control, though it placed Tamsin way out of her element.

Bo slid her fingers through the waistband of Tamsin's sweats and easily pulled them down. She smiled thinking about how not only did the blonde look amazing in them as the hung from her hips, but they also granted very easy access.

Tamsin quickly wiggled from between Bo's legs and lifted herself to her knees, grabbing Bo's hips and pulling her body flush together with hers, kissing her playfully. She nibbled at Bo's bottom lip, and proceeded to meet Bo with an open mouth kiss, hoping that the succubus would feed from her. She loved the sensation as the succubus had a way of making it so pleasurable, and the thought of being able to satisfy the her insatiable appetite pleased the Valkyrie.

Bo delivered, gently placing one hand on either cheek as she slowly withdrew Tamsin's chi, wanting to savor the taste of the Valkyrie.

Bo kissed her again and murmured, "God you're perfect," against Tamsin's lips.

The Valkyrie quickly broke the kiss, pulling back and staring at Bo, completely taken off guard.

"Sorry, did I take too much?" Bo said, her voice full of concern at the possibility of causing any harm to her lover.

Tamsin shook her head trying to process the words Bo just said, "No, no not at all, I was hoping you would feed off of me… It's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me before."

Bo just stared at Tamsin for a moment, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, unable to fathom the possibility that such a stunning creature had never been told just how remarkable she was.

Bo brought her hand to Tamsin's face, softly grazing her thumb over her cheek bone. She looked her directly in the eyes and said, "well get used to it."

Tamsin felt her throat close up, not exactly sure of what to say. She was completely overcome with feelings for the succubus. Instead of trying to express them through words, she kissed her with as much passion as she could manage, trying to communicate just how much the words Bo had said meant to her.

Bo deepened the kiss further, desperately wanting Tamsin. She shed her last article of clothing and Tamsin followed suit, stripping off Bo's underwear. The succubus grabbed the Valkyrie, and they fell back onto the pillows, locked in each other's arms while kissing.

Bo slid one of her legs between Tamisn's, never pulling back from the kiss. Tamsin spread her legs further apart, granting Bo full access to her sensitive area. Bo broke the kiss for a moment, wanting to see the look in Tamsin's eyes as their centers met. She thrust her hips forward, causing their sweet spots to rub together, arousing one another further as they felt just how wet the other was. Bo watched as Tamsin eyes had widened and her breath caught up in her throat due to the sensation.

Bo continued, thrusting over and over again, watching as Tamsin's eyes rolled into the back of her head as pleasure took over her body. She felt as though every last nerve on her body was exposed, and Bo was somehow exciting all of them at once.

Bo picked up the pace, feeling herself gradually build to what was sure to be an intense release. Tamsin began to moan loudly, almost forcing Bo to orgasm because it turned her on so much.

Suddenly Bo moaning Tamsin's name in her sleep flashed through the blonde's mind, and she yearned to hear it again. She crushed her lips against Bo's shifting her weight and rolling Bo underneath her, ensuring that they remained with their legs intertwined. Tamsin moved against Bo, grinding their centers together, stimulating one another as their juices mixed between their legs.

"God Tamsin, more," Bo's breathing was ragged and her mind was a blur as the Valkyrie relentlessly rode her.

Tamsin sat up for a moment, continuing to thrust her hips, but leaning her hands back behind her, increasing the surface area being stimulated as they grinded together.

"Ahhhh! Fuck Tamsin, Yes!" Bo's mind was racing, only able to focus on matching Tamsin's rhythm and looking up at the amazing Valkyrie who made her feel so incredible. She was quickly approaching her release.

The increased sensation, along with Bo screaming brought Tamsin to the brink of coming. She moved back down onto Bo's body, thrusting harder and faster, moaning loudly and uncontrollably as she felt her muscles begin to contract.

"TAMSIN!" Bo screamed, experiencing her release at the same time as Tamsin. She dug her nails into the Valkyrie's back and drug them down her skin, trying desperately to lower the volume of her moans, but she just couldn't manage to as the pleasure was just to much.

Tamsin had grabbed a handful of sheets, pulling on them, throwing her forehead into Bo's neck, matching the volume of the succubus as she met the peak of her climax. Finally, she began to come down from the orgasm, and her breathing began to even out a bit.

Her body went limp, falling onto Bo, keeping her face nuzzled into her neck, trying to catch her breath. Both girls were sweating after putting forth such a physical effort.

Tamsin rolled off of Bo's body, lying next to her as they both stared up at the ceiling for a moment, waiting for their minds to be clear of the fog of passion that took over every time they had sex.

Bo rolled to her side, looking at the blonde. "I really hope you don't have any neighbours," she laughed realizing just how loud they had been.

Tamsin cleared her throat, "yeahhh, that was umm… very vocal and athletic." She smiled, gently kissing the succubus' nose.

"Sorry about the whole charming you in my sleep thing," Bo murmured. "That has never happened before. I don't know what it is about you, but you seem to bring my succubus side to a whole other level. I feel stronger when I am around you, apparently even if I'm unconscious." She chuckled.

"Well I just hope real me was able to live up to whatever crazy succubus sex dream you had going on in that pretty little head of yours." Tamsin's eyes gleamed as she looked at the succubus.

"Like I said," Bo leaned in and placed a soft kiss against the Valkyrie's lips, pulling back slightly so she could whisper, "you're perfect."

Tamsin still had no idea how to respond to this. It made her feel so vulnerable to hear something so meaningful directed towards her, especially when it came from Bo.

She moved to resituate and rest her head on Bo's chest, allowing the succubus to hold her, and keep her safe. For the first time ever Tamsin let vulnerability take over, and trusted Bo to take care of her. The Valkyrie fought hard to keep her mouth shut, as three little words almost slipped out in response to Bo's comment. They would change everything, and while she knew it would be a struggle to hold them inside, she couldn't say them to Bo. Not yet. Not until the succubus fully understood exactly what it meant to be loved by a Valkyrie.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo awoke in bliss. Again her hunger was completely satisfied, and she could feel the warmth of the Valkyrie's body, as she lay peacefully resting on Bo's chest. Bo gazed down at her, admiring her beauty and reached a hand up, gently playing with a strand of her soft blonde hair. She felt a slight palpitation in her heart as she thought about just how happy she was, lying here with Tamsin. Bo wrapped her other arm around the blonde's back in a protective manner, knowing how vulnerable the Valkyrie felt when she slept. She smiled, trying to hold back a laugh thinking about Tamsin freaking out over being the little spoon. Hopefully this morning wouldn't be such a shock to the Valkyrie's system.

Bo practically melted as she heard the blonde let out a soft, peaceful sigh when the succubus had wrapped her arm around Tamsin. She leaned down a kissed the top of her head, breathing her in as she did so, savouring her scent. Gazing back down at the blonde again, she took note of the peak in her aura. _"I guess I'm not the only one having sex dreams." _She smiled, sending a small wave of pleasure through Tamsin and watched as her aura burned hotter.

The succubus could have laid there for hours holding the Valkyrie in her arms. Eventually she felt Tamsin stir and her eyes fluttered, as she awoke.

"Good morning," Bo said in a soft voice, hoping this would ease Tamsin awake instead of her realizing that she was once again wrapped in the succubus' protective arms.

She felt Tamsin's body tighten for a moment, but gently stroked her arm and felt the blonde relax back into her.

"Morning," Tamsin said shyly, trying her best not to ruin the sweet moment they were having by freaking out over the vulnerable state she was in. She looked up at Bo who was looking down at her with those warm brown eyes. She leaned down and kissed Tamsin's soft lips, lingering there for a moment.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Tamsin asked, hoping the succubus' plans involved her.

Bo smirked at Tamsin, "well… I believe you owe me a date."

Tamsin looked at her, annoyed that she insisted on labeling it that, "not a date, you don't 'date' once you have been around for a millennium. And are you sure you're ready for that, I thought we were going to wait until you were ready before we—"

Bo's eyes squinted a bit, eyeing the Valkyrie, before cutting her off, "it's a date… I am more than ready Tamsin. I laid here with you in my arms this morning, and I can't remember ever feeling so happy. So I am not waiting around, sulking over the past while everyone waits for me to explode, or go on some mad succubus feeding frenzie. I am ready." She kissed the Valkyrie on the forehead.

Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut and crinkled her nose as the succubus kissed her forehead, playfully cracking one open when she pulled away to look up at her.

_"God she's adorable,"_ Bo thought.

"Alright then," Tamsin said, trying to disguise the sheer happiness in her voice that Bo was ready to give this a try. "Meet here for supper, and I'll fill in some of the blanks for you around the whole Valkyrie thing. Then I'd say you need some serious fun, I think I know just the place. We'll let you embrace your inner dark, miss unaligned succubus."

Bo shot Tamsin a gleaming smile, "sounds like a date to me," she teased.

"Alright… fine… it's a date sort of thing I guess. God you're cheesy." Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait!" she pecked Tamsin on the lips and shot out of bed giving her that classic Bo Dennis dopey smile. "First thing's first, I have to go and have a chat with Kenzi. I'll be back here at 5:00 pm with wine. What should I wear?"

Tamsin smirked, giving Bo a devilish grin, "something hot…"

Bo smiled, feeling her hunger perk up a bit at Tamsin's words. Her voice lowered, "I'll see what I can do."

Tamsin did not hide the fact that she was checking Bo out, allowing her eyes to wander over her perfect body once more before she threw on some clothes, "I really don't think it will be a problem."

* * *

Bo practically skipped home. She never knew what to expect with Tamsin, and she loved that about her. Bo burst into the shack shouting, "Kenzi! Hey Kenz! You home? I have to talk to you about something!"

There was no response. She was disappointed, usually Kenzi would still be fast asleep right now, or awake in her hungover zombie state making coffee, complaining about a fierce headache.

That's when Bo heard the sound behind her; heels against the floor, making their way upstairs to the door outside. Bo quickly ran to the kitchen to pretend she had spent the night there. It was always Bo who was trying to sneak in early in the morning doing the walk of shame. Every time, Kenzi would be sitting in the kitchen, slowly sipping coffee and eating breakfast, busting her with that 'I know what you were doing last night' grin that she had down to a science. Bo swore she would set her alarm specifically to catch her sneaking into the house, because it seemed to be the only time she was awake early in the morning.

Bo smiled as she heard the door open with extreme caution as her roommate tried to keep it's squeaking to a minimum. She listened to the gentle patter of her heels against the floor as she tried her best to tip-toe inside in a stealthy fashion.

"Why hello there," Bo beamed at Kenzi, who shot around and faced Bo with that same_ 'damn busted face'_, she always gave Kenzi.

"Busted…" Kenzi said, firmly shutting her eyes and putting her head down.

"Oh ya, busted! You know, I can see why you enjoy being on this end of the situation so much, it's sooo much fun! Almost as much fun as I bet you had last night!" Bo laughed, this truly had turned out to be a great morning.

"No, no, no!" Kenzi shot her finger in Bo's direction. "You don't get to play this game with me missy." Kenzi pointed her finger at Bo, swinging it up and down the length of her body. "Same clothes as last night…" she quickly walked up to the succubus, squinting her eyes and looking at her face, "still wearing a full face of makeup, and that mascara was NOT freshly applied this morning." The human then leaned in and inhaled deeply through her nose, sniffing Bo, "and you absolutely reek of sex!" She sniffed once more, "I believe that's the Valkyrie brand if I'm not mistaken." She looked at Bo, her eyes full of accusation, "Now I didn't want to have to do that, but you do not mess with the master." She smirked. Bo stood there jaw dropped at Kenzi's mad skills.

"You ruined the game," Bo complained. "And what the hell was that smelling thing? You can smell specific fae on me now? You borrow Dyson's nose or something?" Bo looked at her confused.

Kenzi's face changed at the mention of Dyson's name. "Actually, funny you should mention that. There's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about." Kenzi pulled up a chair to the island in the kitchen and faced Bo, taking her hands in hers. Bo looked at her, giving her, her full attention.

"Sooo… you remember how I went all lumberjack on the psycho norn's magic tree and cut her to shit, and then that black gooey crap fell on my arm, which ended up being my freaking crazy Kitsune dopple-ganger's powers?"

"Umm yes… I remember that all too well… I've never been so scared in my life." Bo said, listening carefully to her words, not entirely sure where this was going.

Kenzi nodded, "Me too, followed closely by our little field trip to Babba Yaga's layer!" She shook her head trying to get back on track, "So! The Kitsune tried to take her powers back, but some of it got mixed up into my DNA junk and caused some kinda mutation or whatever, all X-men like, ya know… So as my changed cells are dividing and what not, I'm noticing more and more changes. My smell is heightened, I feel more coordinated, and when I get upset or excited or anything, I sort of… change a bit."

Bo stared at Kenzi trying to process this, "Kenz… are you trying to tell me… that you're fae?" Bo blinked continuously after saying the words.

"Well…" Kenzi paused.

"OH MY GOD!" Bo sat up and hugged Kenzi tightly, completely taking her off guard. "So does that mean that you're not going to age, and are going to become stronger and everything?"

"Doc has been running all kinds of tests, looking at bits and pieces of me under the microscope, and she says that apparently now I'm fae, through in through." Kenzi beamed at Bo. While she would never admit it before, being a human and existing in the fae world was no picnic.

Bo was overjoyed; she always worried about what would happen to her relationship with Kenzi as she aged. I mean obviously they would always be friends, but Kenzi couldn't exactly come help her solve cases and live in this world the same way at 70 years old, like she did now. Then Bo stopped for a moment, thinking back to her adjustment period. It took her years to harness her powers and she still struggled on occasion. She placed her hands on her roommates shoulders, "Kenz, how are you making out with it all, I mean adjusting to having powers is no easy task. Why didn't you tell me sooner, I could have helped."

"Listen BoBo, you have had a lot on you plate lately with the whole breakup, and the dawning. It seems like things are just now starting to calm down for you. So, I figured now would be a good time to drop another bomb on you." She laughed. "Besides, I'm a shifter. Once my cells are completely 100% fae, according to Lauren I will be able to turn from my adorable self, into a sly fox. But you and I both know a certain shifter who has been around for a few 100 years, that is probably more qualified to help me with this than you…" Kenzi looked up at Bo and smiled.

"Right… Dyson, of course. Well there is no better person to be helping you out with this." Bo smiled.

Kenzi looked down at the ground and smiled as she began playing with the rings on her fingers.

Bo watched her, trying to figure out what she was feeling. Then suddenly she leaned back a little, cocking an eyebrow as she noticed Kenzi's aura become brighter at the mention of Dyson's name. She smirked realizing what was going on. "So… where exactly were you lat night Kenz?"

The girl looked up at her, wide eyed. "Umm… well… you see… Last night I was over at Dyson's while he taught me how to try and control the whole flashing my fox fangs, and we took a break and watched a movie and sort of… fell asleep. I'm so so sorry BoBo, I know wolf junk is completely off limits!"

Kenzi began getting nervous. She had always had a crush on Dyson since they had first met, but treated him as a brother since he and Bo had gotten together. Even though they were broken up, Dyson's love still belonged to Bo, and always would.

Bo smiled softly at Kenzi, grabbing her hand. "Look at me Kenz," the girl peeked up at her shyly. "Wolf junk… not off limits. Dyson and I had a thing before, yes, but I want him to be able to move on and be happy, and even more than that, I want you to be happy. Don't try to deny it, it's all over you aura girly. You guys are sort of perfect for each other. Think about the hunting trips you could take." Bo laughed at the thought of Kenzi trying to get a rabbit.

Kenzi smiled at Bo, shocked that she was so cool with her crush. Then her face fell. "His heart belongs to you Bo, we all know that. Even if I wanted to—"

"I'm with Tamsin now Kenzi. And I'm am soooo happy when I am with her. I know it's really early on, but I have never felt this way before. Dyson and I will never work, and there has to be a way for him to get his love back. It will work out Kenz. Promise." Bo said.

"HOLD UP!" Kenzi shouted, "You and the Valkyrie… you're… I mean she tried too… with the whole jail thing… and that attitude! I thought you were just hooking up!"

Bo laughed, "No Kenz, there has always been something more there. I didn't want to admit it to myself before because I was with Lauren. But I look at her and I just feel…" Bo paused for a minute, unaware that her eyes had changed to a blue hue thinking of the Valkyrie.

"Hold your hormones there succubus! Tone back the eyes! I get it, the lovin' is good!" She laughed giving Bo's leg a squeeze, thrilled her friend seemed to be happy.

"So… what's next with you and detective wonder snatch?" Kenzi asked, a wide grin plaster across her face.

"Well… we are going on a date tonight…" Bo looked up at the girl, giving her a grin.

Kenzi smacked her hand down on the island, "You're telling me, that you… a succubus… are going on an actual date! Don't you sort of get to bypass that step because of the whole shooting waves of goodness from your hands and God knows where else? You know that agreeing to meet, and bang at a specific time and place is not considered a date right?"

Bo laughed, shoving Kenzi's shoulder. "Yes you tool! I know what a date is. We're going to have some supper, and then go somewhere. Tamsin hasn't really told me the details on the last bit yet." Bo smiled that goofy ass smile. She was clearly excited.

"Well go get yourself ready then succubus! You've got a 'date' to get to!" Kenzi used air quotes when saying 'date'.

Bo laughed, "I assume you'll be 'training' with lover boy again today" using are quotes over 'training' mocking Kenzi. "I probably won't be back until late… Don't wait up." Bo winked at Kenzi and shot her a sparkling smile, and then ran upstairs to get ready for what was sure to be an interesting night.

* * *

Bo arrived at Tamsin's at 5 sharp carrying a bottle of wine, looking stunning in a low-cut, sparkly black top and dark jeans, with her knee high black boots. She took a deep breath, feeling a little bit nervous for their date, and knocked.

"Come in!" Tamsin shouted from inside. This took Bo off guard as usually the Valkyrie would be more cautious before inviting someone into her home, making sure she was at the ready in case it was an enemy.

She walked into the apartment and laughed, understanding why Tamsin was willing to just allow her to walk in. She was in the kitchen cooking, wielding a knife while chopping vegetables. She could no doubt throw the knife across the room and hit any target that looked threatening to her if she thought it was necessary.

It was weird for Bo to see Tamsin in the kitchen cooking. She looked so domestic, surrounded by pots on the stove and had a dish towel draped over her shoulder.

"Hey," Bo said, smiling at the look of the Valkyrie, she liked to see Tamsin like this. Another new side to this mysterious woman that she had no idea existed.

"Hey yourself," Tamsin said, looking up at Bo, taking note of how amazing she looked. She said to wear something hot… and the succubus did not disappoint.

"Ow fuck," Tamsin hissed, looking down at her finger. She had nicked it with the knife, distracted by the brunette's beauty.

Bo quickly rushed over, "are you okay?!" She said, her voice concerned.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "I've been to almost every battle that has ensued over the last millennium. But I'm really not sure I'll survive this!" She said dramatically.

Bo smacked her ass playfully, "such a smartass!" she laughed, grabbing a paper towel from the counter and grabbing Tamsin's hand, holding pressure on the wound, waiting for it to clot.

Tamsin smiled as the succubus nursed her little wound. "It's your fault… if you weren't so damn distracting…" she trailed off, grinning at Bo as she blushed.

Bo looked up and kissed Tamsin, deepening it just enough so she could give her a small amount of chi.

When their lips parted, Tamsin's eyes fluttered, realizing what Bo had just done. "What was that for?" she asked in a low voice. When the succubus gave Tamsin her chi, it was a sensation like none other.

Bo smiled and held up her finger. "See, all better."

"That's a hell of a trick," Tamsin smiled, running her thumb over the area that had just been bleeding and was now completely healed.

Bo opened the bottle of wine, as Tamsin served the chicken parmesan with salad and garlic bread. Bo was shocked as she tasted the first bite. The Valkyrie was an unbelievable cook. "My God Tamsin, where did you learn to cook like this?"

Tamsin smiled at Bo, it was cute how young and innocent she was. Tamsin often forgot because the succubus was so powerful, just how little life experience she had. "You pick up a few tricks over the centuries. Cooking, music… that kind of thing. Girl needs a few hobbies."

"You can play music?" Bo asked Tamsin, shocked. Trying to visualize the fierce warrior gracefully playing music.

"Cello, guitar, piano… I've been around for a long time Bo. I've had a lot of time to learn these things," she smirked gracefully lifting her wine glass to her mouth taking a sip.

The two had sparkling conversation over their delicious meal. Bo told Tamsin about Kenzi's new powers, and about the time that she fought the Garuda, and even broke down and let her in on Trick's secret.

"THE BLOOD KING?!" Tamsin exclaimed, nearly choking on a carrot. "I suspected that he had some serious power! But the Blood King. Wow. And you share his blood right, so that must mean that you have some pretty unique abilities of your own. Been holding out on me succubus?" she smirked at Bo.

"I thought it was considered rude to ask people about their powers?" Bo asked, smirking at Tamsin.

"You want to hear about the Valkyries… I want to know about this. That's the deal." Tamsin stared at Bo, waiting for her to continue.

She listened intently, giving the succubus her full attention as Bo explained what her blood does if given to another person, turning them into a thrall. She even told her about her almost marriage the last time she had accidentally used the power, and how they had used it to their advantage when fighting the Garuda.

The succubus was much stronger than Tamsin ever could have imagined. "Well… that's a hell of a bloodline you've got there. You're a bred warrior." She smiled at Bo, admiring her strength, and how noble she was for not abusing that power. Most people couldn't exercise that kind of restraint.

* * *

Finally after cleaning up, the girls settled down on the couch.

"You owe me a story," Bo said, smiling at Tamsin.

"Fair is fair," Tamsin sighed. "What do you know about Valkyrie's? I assumed that you've asked dear old granddad." Tamsin needed to know just how much Bo understood, in order to know where to begin.

"I know that your kind are fierce warriors who can travel between 2 planes, earth and Valhalla. I know that you are a sort of guide that takes the strongest warriors to Valhalla, and that's about it." Bo was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and her hands resting on them, like a child waiting for story time.

"Okay, that's an alright foundation. My kind tries to keep information about us a secret so we do not expose any weaknesses." Tamsin said.

Bo nodded, not saying anything, waiting for her to continue. She so desperately wanted to know more about Tamsin, and hoped that this could give her some insight into how she came to be… well… Tamsin.

"When Valkyrie's are born, we are born in Valhalla. Generally our fathers are great warriors who have impregnated our mothers, and the Valkyrie is sent to Valhalla to deliver the child, and then sent back to earth to either be with her partner, or continue on performing her duties and escorting warriors to Valhalla. We are raised there, and trained as warriors. We are pretty deadly by the time they decide we are ready to commence our responsibility of guiding soldiers through battle, and bringing them home to Valhalla, if they fall. From the time we are children, we are taught how to suppress our emotions and become as desensitized as possible to death, which I suppose helps some, but we watch great people die for noble causes. It never gets any easier. They tell us not to get close to them, as it is their destiny to fight and die a noble death. The trouble is, it's in our nature to be drawn to the strongest warriors around, that is how we find them." Tamsin stopped for a moment, looking down at the floor, reflecting on some of the wonderful people she had watched die.

"That must be so hard and lonely." Bo said, seeing the pain in Tamsin's eyes.

"We can help where we can for their cause, either fighting alongside them, or providing them with gifts, but we aren't allowed to actually protect the warrior. When their time comes, there is no way we can intervene. A Valkyrie is basically a Grimm Reaper for the strongest warriors. I know I wouldn't want one in my corner knowing what I know. It pretty much guarantees you are going to eventually die in battle, never having a chance to actually be happy and live a life outside of war. Unless…" Tamsin stopped, this was it, the moment she would tell Bo what a Valkyrie's greatest power and weakness truly was.

Bo was completely engaged in Tamsin's story, hanging on her every word. She could tell that this was getting hard for her. She grabbed her chin and lifted it gently, bringing her eyes to hers. "Unless what Tamsin?" she said in a soft, soothing voice.

Tamsin took a deep breath, "Unless the Valkyrie chooses to tie herself to that warrior."

Bo raised her brow, trying to understand. "And how does a Valkyrie do that?"

Tamsin gazed at her for a moment, "It isn't really something the Valkyrie can control, it just sort of happens."

"Happens how?" Bo persisted.

"By falling in love…" Tamsin looked down again, biting her lower lip shyly.

"Oh…" Bo responded looking at Tamsin. _"No wonder this was so personal for her,"_ she thought. "So what exactly happens once a Valkyrie has tied herself to someone?"

"Well…" Tamsin started, "once the bond has been made, it is everlasting. We are tied to that person for life. Our entire nature changes, and our entire existence becomes about protecting and loving that person. We basically go from being the Grimm Reaper, to being a Gaurdian Angel. We feel what they feel, hate what they hate, love what they love. We become the most loyal companion that person will ever have. I am told that our powers become significantly stronger, especially when the person is in danger. Apparently it takes some getting used to… like trying to learn to control your powers all over again. The catch to all of this is, and the reason it is referred to as 'tying ourselves to someone', is that the Valkyrie's life is _literally_ tied to the warriors. The Valkyrie no longer performs her duties, travelling back and forth between the 2 worlds, but she lives out the rest of her life with the person, completely committed to them no matter what. Once the warrior dies, they will be the last person the Valkyrie will ever guide to Valhalla where they will live together in bliss for the rest of eternity among their brethren."

Bo was speechless. To be tied to someone like that, unable to ever leave… how vulnerable that must feel, knowing that your life was literally in someone else's hands. And what a responsibility on the part of the warrior. "To think that I thought Valkyrie's might be incapable of love. Turns out they have a deeper love than anything I could ever imagine. No wonder you are so guarded."

Tamsin looked up at Bo and smiled, "I remember seeing them as a kid. The Valkyrie's who had made the bold decision to tie themselves to someone. They were always so happy, never far from their other half. You don't know what true love looks like until you see these couples. Most Valkyrie's make the decision to avoid love at all costs. Imagine if you were tied to someone and they became evil, or stoppedfighting for a noble cause. Or if they died so shortly after that, not giving you the chance to enjoy your life together on earth. That is the trouble with loving a warrior. They always charge head first into battle, rarely considering the consequences. There is literally no way out. It is the deepest commitment that there is.

"So how does a warrior know if a Valkyrie has tied themself to her?" The words slipped out of Bo's mouth before she even had time to consider them, she had been so captivated by Tamsin's words.

Tamsin smiled, almost able to read the succubus' mind. "Concerned I'm going to tie myself to you and give you this huge responsibility? You already have wolf boy's love, greedy succubus. Although, if you ever were tied to a Valkyrie, Dyson would be off the hook… Nature would correct itself. No one being can have 2 creatures'eternal love."

"No, no, no nothing like that," Bo stammered, "I'm just really curious, the whole thing is kind of beautiful."

Tamsin diverted her eyes from Bo's, focusing hard on her hands. "First, the Valkyrie has to make the declaration, saying the words to the warrior. That is the hard part, because that first time, it completely goes against our nature, until that love becomes us. For the tie to be completed, the recipient has to accept the responsibility and say 'it' back to the Valkyrie… I don't really know what happens after that."

"Oh…" Bo said, processing. "Have you… ever..." Bo was hesitant in asking.

A slight smile played on Tamsin's lips. "No I haven't. I've had my fun don't get me wrong. But I stay far away from the L word. So many people toss it around care free, but real love is willing to spend an eternity with a person and trusting that they won't… fuck everything up… ever. Forever is a very long time."

Bo looked up at Tamsin, "really makes a person reconsider exactly what love is… I mean, Dyson, Lauren, I said I loved both of them, and I really thought I did. I definitely cared for them deeply but—"

"Slow your roll there succu-love, you have to remember that you're species is literally the most passionate species there is. Maybe love just comes easier for you, or maybe you just feel stronger than most. Either way, don't go there, you'll just give yourself a headache." Tamsin smiled.

The Valkyrie jumped off the couch, stretching. "Now, that's enough of story time for today. We're going out." Tamsin smirked at Bo.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bo said, looking up at Tamsin suspiciously.

"A dark-fae club I go to sometime. Sexual energy is off the charts. Lots of drinking, loud music and dancing. As a succubus, you should feel right at home. It gets a little rough sometimes… but I'll protect you." Tamsin shot Bo her trademark smartass smirk, stretching out her hand to help the succubus up.

"You'll protect me?" Bo scoffed, "sounds to me like we're going into my natural environment!"

Tamsin pulled Bo into her arms, bringing their bodies flush together. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck, enjoying her closeness. "We'll just have to wait and see." She smiled, and gently kissed Bo, eager to see what the night held for the succubus and Valkyrie.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers, followers, reviews and shippers of all teams... as exams are quickly approaching I will be going into hibernation to study. This being said, I will do my absolute best to write new chapters for this story, but it may not be updated as regularly as usual. I appreciate the support and reviews! You guys are awesome! :)

* * *

Bo stopped for a moment in the entrance of the club. Tamsin had not been exaggerating when she said that the sexual energy in the place was off the charts. Bo immediately felt her hunger climb, and cleared her throat. She glanced over at Tamsin who had her eyes on Bo, a smile quirking up in her lips as the succubus adjusted to the environment.

She grabbed Bo's hand, and lead her into the club, across the dance floor and over to the bar. The barkeep immediately came to Tamsin to take her order. She signaled for 2 shots of tequila and 2 beer, smiling mischeviously at Bo, sliding a shot in her direction. Bo smirked back, she loved having the Valkyrie with her because she knew that she could let loose more than usual and Tamsin would be able to keep the succubus reigned in. The girls clinked the glasses together, shot back the drink, and chased it with beer, letting the strong alcohol burn down their throats.

Bo looked around the dark room. Lights were flashing to the beat of the loud upbeat music. The dance floor was packed with dark fae grinding against each other. You would never see anything like this in a light bar. There were cages setup in the various corners of the room, where people could pile in and dance. There was also poles setup that they would take turns spinning and sliding their bodies up and down on.

While Bo had been taking in her surroundings, Tamsin had ordered to more shots, again sliding it towards the succubus, a wide smile on her face.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Bo asked Tamsin in a suspicious voice.

"Well… I wouldn't say drunk," Tamsin said playfully. "Just loosen you up a bit."

She smiled reaching her hand over and grabbing a lemon slice from the bar and some salt. She licked her own hand and sprinkled the salt on it. She then took her thumb, gently pulling Bo's bottom lip, placing the lemon between her teeth. The Valkyrie smiled at Bo who seemed a bit confused at first. She slowly licked her hand with the salt on it, took the shot. She then leaned in, grabbing the lemon between her own teeth, pulling it from Bo's mouth. The succubus watched intently as Tamsin sucked on the fruit, drawing the juice from it.

_"God she's hot…"_ Bo thought, shaking her head and quickly taking her shot.

She grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor, where they spent the remainder of the night dancing, grinding against each other, allowing their hands to explore one another's bodies. They laughed and drank and had a genuinely fun time, something neither had experienced in a long time. They forgot about their crazy lives for a moment, and just enjoyed themselves.

* * *

"Oh my God," Bo laughed, "I have never danced so much in my life!" she exclaimed, feeling a little buzzed from drinking.

Tamsin looked at her. She didn't look like the usual succubus she was accostumed to seeing. Her posture was different, like she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders for the first time since discovering she was fae. Bo looked completely care free, just as Tamsin had hoped.

"Well you'd never know it," Tamsin laughed taking Bo's hand in hers intertwining their fingers as the two walked down the hill, heading back to the Valkyrie's apartment. "I'd say you worked me up and down pretty good tonight! I'm surprised you could keep up between the dancing and the drinking. Who knew you were such a good time when you're not busy saving the world!"

Bo smirked at Tamsin, "Please! I'm a succubus! I am practically bred to be a good time. And trust me… I fully intend on continuing working you over we get hom—"

She was cut off by Tamsin, quickly grabbing her shoulders and shoving Bo down, shielding her body over hers. When Bo looked back up, she saw a silver throwing knife that had pierced into the wooden telephone pole in front of them.

"What the hell!" Bo exclaimed, shocked that Tamsin somehow had good enough reflexes, and instincts to get both herself and the succubus out of the way of the sharp blade. She heard a cackle from behind her and jumped around.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Tamsin," the woman smiled, and Bo saw a look of fear flash in the Valkyrie's eyes before she turned her face to stone.

The woman was tall, like Tamsin, with long black hair that cascaded down to her chest in loose waves. She had a very strong stature, and was wearing a black top and burgundy leather jacket, with tight jeans and knee high boots that accentuated her long legs.

"What the hell are you doing here Herja," Tamsin hissed.

"Oh well, the boss decided that he would send some experience down to teach you a little lesson about defying his wishes. Figured where I helped train you, I should be able to anticipate your moves before you even make them… and he's right." She stared at Tamsin with an intimidating gaze, but it did not seem to phase the blonde. "You've gone soft, and now you're greatest weakness is standing right next to you making this even easier than I thought it would be."

Bo felt Tamsin tense up for a moment, she had absolutely no idea what was going on, but she was overcome by the desire to defend Tamsin, infuriated that anyone would talk to her like that.

"Alright bitch, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you think for a second that you're laying a finger on her, you've got another thing coming." Bo's eyes began to shine a bright blue, and she saw the woman flinch for a moment, before she straightened back up.

"Bo," Tamsin placed her hand on her arm, not breaking the other woman's gaze. "You told me the other day that you trust me, right?"

"Yes, I do, but—" Bo began, however Tamsin quickly cut her off. She looked up to see shadows begin to work their way over the Valkyrie's face.

"Then I need you to trust me right now. I know that this is going to be hard for you, but I need you to turn around and walk away… slowly… and promise me you won't look back no matter what you hear." Tamsin's voice was stern and sent a chill up Bo's spine.

"Tamsin you've gotta be crazy if you think for a second I'm about to walk away and leave you here to—" The Valkyrie squeezed Bo's arm, "Now Bo!"

Bo was completely taken aback. Tamsin had to have a good reason for doing this, she wasn't like Dyson, constantly feeling the need to throw herself in danger just to prove herself to the succubus. Tamsin knew full well that Bo could handle herself, and respected that.

Bo gently placed her hand on Tamsin's for a moment, giving it a little squeeze. Tamsin released her firm grip on Bo's arm, and Bo fought her every instinct, as she slowly walked away, not looking back, allowing Tamsin to face off with this adversary.

A rush of adrenaline had come over Tamsin, she could feel strength coursing through her veins. The audacity of the Valkyrie standing before her to think for a second she would stand by as she tried to harm Bo. Shadows took over her face, and her eyes fell darker than they ever had. She stared at Herja, directly in her eyes, cocking her head slightly to the side as she took a step towards the elder Valkyrie.

Herja smiled, following suit. It was bold of the young Valkyrie to take on her senior like this. It was so rare that 2 Valkyrie's faced off, and both knew that only one would walk out of this, sending the other back to Valhalla for good. Herja took a long stride towards the blonde. She was much stronger than she had anticipated. She had been informed that Tamsin had not yet tied herself to Bo, and did not experience the significant increase in her strength that the bond caused.

She panicked, beginning to think that her sources were wrong. There was no other way Tamsin could have such a dominant power over her right now if she hadn't. She began to feel her legs tremble as she tried desperately to remain on her feet, under the blonde's powerful stare. This truly was the face of death.

Tamsin took another step forward, knowing that she had Herja exactly where she wanted her. She watched as the shadows began to fade from her face, and she slowly dropped to her knees. Tamsin now towered over her, staring down into her eyes as she established her dominance over the other Valkyrie.

"You did it didn't you… you tied yourself to the succubus." Herja had to know before receiving the final blow that would send her back to Valhalla.

Tamsin smirked, not holding back, allowing her fury to consume her. "No Herja, I haven't tied myself to her. Not yet. But pass along a little message for me once you've arrived back home. If anyone, and I mean anyone tries to bring harm to the succubus, they will have me to answer to. And as you're experiencing right now, my methods are less than pleasant."

Herja looked up at her, unable to tear her eyes from her powerful gaze. "We trained you well Tamsin. Be careful. I concede." She closed her eyes, and her body went limp as her soul traveled from earth, back to Valhalla.

Tamsin took a few deep breaths, trying to reign in her rage allowing the shadows to fall back from her face.

* * *

Bo had continued walking extremely slowly. She had heard the thud of a body hitting the ground and fought the urge to turn around as Tamsin had instructed, but at the sound of the second body hitting the ground, Bo quickly turned, looking back to see the 2 bodies, lying under the light of the street lamp.

Her mind was a complete blur, as she sprinted to Tamsin's side.

"Oh God Tamsin, please! Please wake up! What the hell were you thinking taking her on alone!" Bo was panicking, and could feel her chest tighten as she stared down at the Valkyrie, taking her into her arms and cradling her.

Bo gently tapped her the side of her face trying to rouse her back into consciousness. She placed her hand by her mouth and could feel that she was breathing, but they were shallow breaths. Tears began to fall down her face, as she did the only thing she could think to do. She brought her lips down to meet Tamsin's, and began breathing her chi into her, hoping it would be enough to give Tamsin the strength to open her eyes.

Tamsin's eyes fluttered as she was overwhelmed with a feeling of invigorating heat spreading through her body. She could feel warm drops of water on her face, and felt Bo's lips on hers. She grabbed Bo by the collar and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as Bo continued giving her energy to the Valkyrie. She quickly pulled back, realizing just how much chi Bo was forcing into her body, afraid that the succubus would give her too much.

She looked up into her warm brown eyes, as relief washed over Bo's face. "Hey," Tamsin said softly, reaching her hand up, gently wiping the tears from the succubus' face.

Bo finally felt her chest begin to relax, under the soft caress of Tamsin's hand over her cheek. She pulled her into her body, wrapping the Valkyrie in her strong arms, relieved that she was okay.

"Don't you EVER do anything like that again, do you understand me! I have never been so scared in my entire life." Bo breathed Tamsin in, trying to reassure herself that she was alright.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours hotpants," Tamsin said in a soft voice, melting into the brunette's protective embrace. She pulled back, climbing to her feet, helping Bo up.

"What the hell as that Tamsin! You know I can handle myself! Why would you take her on alone like that?!" Bo was clearly not pleased with the Valkyrie.

Tamsin's face softened as she gazed at Bo. No one had ever expressed this kind of concern or worry for her, and it was a very foreign feeling for the Valkyrie. She grabbed Bo's hand and intertwined their fingers, leading her away from the scene and towards her apartment. "Her name was Herja," Tamsin explained, "she was one of my mentors back in Valhalla."

"Well then why would she come after you like that?" Bo pressed, concern still etched in her voice.

"They must have finally figured out that I have no intention of bringing you in." Tamsin's voice began to quiver, "She is the best when it comes to face-offs between our kind. It was what she taught us in training. How to control and harness our power of intimidation and doubt. When 2 Valkyries use their powers against one another, the loser is sent back to Valhalla, no longer able to return to earth and is forced to live out eternity there, never guiding warriors again."

"So why did you send me away then Tamsin? You could have stunned her and I could have drained her and saved you using all of your strength like that."

The Valkyrie came to a stop, taking both of Bo's hands in hers. "She wasn't here to kill me Bo, she was here to punish me… If I allowed you anywhere near her gaze when her face turned, she would have targeted you and made you doubt me. Any feelings you have for me would have been wiped out, just like that, and I would die before I let that happen."

"Oh…" Bo said, shocked by Tamsin's honesty. She was trying to gather her thoughts, unsure of how to respond to such powerful words _'I would die before I let that happen.'_ It was this moment, looking up at the Valkyrie who had just risked her life to keep Bo from doubting her feelings for her, that caused Bo to finally succumb to her true feelings for Tamsin.

"Tamsin…" Bo whispered, looking deep into her blue eyes, " I—I lo—"

Tamsin stopped her short with a hard kiss, pulling Bo into her body. The succubus melted into her, feeling the Valkyrie's passion behind the kiss, overwhelming her senses. She pulled back, resting her forehead against Bo's closing her eyes, leaving her breathless.

"Bo, please understand. I can't… Not now… Not yet…" Tamsin's heart was pounding. She longed to hear those words from Bo, but she wasn't ready to tie herself to Bo. Not yet. While Tamsin felt it to, she was so scared to admit to Bo just how much she loved her. Tying herself to a succubus of all creatures had some serious risks associated with it. But Tamsin new deep down in her heart, that while Bo was a succubus, that was not her defining trait, she was just Bo. The sweet, loyal, unbelievably powerful girl who had stolen her heart. She just needed sometime to wrap her head around it; around the fact that she was finally ready to turn her life over and place it in the hands of the warrior standing before her.

Bo placed her hand on Tamsin's cheek, and Tamsin pressed against it, feeling her caring touch. "Hey…" Bo whispered, as Tamsin opened her eyes to meet her gaze. "It's okay, I completely understand." She leaned in and kissed her gently. "You waited for me to be ready, and now I am going to wait as long as it takes for you."

Tamsin nodded, biting her lip shyly, breathing a sigh of relief because Bo understood why this was so hard for her. _"I love you too,"_ she thought in her head.

* * *

Upon entering Tamsin's apartment, the girls had quickly returned to their carefree nature, following the intense turn of events they had just gone through. They had agreed to finish out the evening, and enjoy themselves, facing the other problems head on tomorrow as a team.

"I cannot believe you have never shot a gun!" Tamsin exclaimed, laughing at Bo. "The way you are always throwing those knives around, I assumed you had shot a firearm before!"

"No, seriously I never have!" Bo laughed, now seeing how funny it was that the woman who had almost every other weapon in existence stored somewhere in the shack, had never shot a gun.

"Wait right here," Tamsin said, placing her hands on her shoulders as though she was gluing the succubus to the floor. She ran into her room and grabbed her hand gun from her bedside table, and came back into the living room where Bo was standing.

"Come here," she said to Bo, extending the hand holding the firearm to the succubus.

Bo grasped the cool metal weapon, it was heavier than she had anticipated. Suddeny, Tamsin was standing behind her, grabbing her hips, and pulling Bo close into her body. Butterflies began to take over Bo's stomach as she felt herself become aroused under the Valkyrie's firm grip.

Tamsin's cheek was nearly flush with Bo, as she glided her hands down Bo's arms, down to her hands, moving them so they were both holding the gun with a firm grip. "You always want to hold the gun with both hands, providing lots of support for when it kicks back," Tamsin murmured, fully aware of the effect she was having on the succubus.

"The safety is off right now, so be careful. When you aim," she lifted Bo's arms up, pointing the gun at the wall in front of them, "you want to make sure you can see straight over the barrel. Pointing it right at your target," she continued in a low voice.

"You put your finger on the trigger." Bo did as she was instructed, "and then you take a deep breath…" Bo inhaled deeply, able to smell Tamsin's sweet sent as she was so close to her. "As you exhale, that's when you shoot." Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear.

Her hot breath against her caused Bo to loose focus, and she accidentally tightened her grip on the trigger, firing the gun and making a hole in Tamsin's wall.

"Fuck!" Tamsin yelled, trying to catch her breath. "What the hell was that succubus! I didn't actually mean to shoot the damn thing!"

Bo looked back at Tamsin, shocked that she had actually fired the gun, and she began to laugh, looking back at the hole she had just put in her wall. "I didn't mean to! You knew exactly what you were doing Valkyrie, don't try and play dumb! Whispering in my ear like that, what the hell do you expect! I think I'll stick to knives thanks." She said, passing the gun back to Tamsin.

"I think that's in everyone's best interest…" Tamsin mumbled, grabbing the gun and sliding it on top of the fridge. "Jesus, do you have no self-control at all succubus?" Tamsin smirked, pissed about the hole in the wall. But Bo's reaction had totally been worth it.

"Self-control…" Bo smiled a wicked smile at Tamsin. "Speaking of that… I think you and I had a little conversation about that the other night after you couldn't handle a little succubus charm."

Tamsin's brow shot up. She knew exactly what Bo was talking about. She became hot thinking about the events that followed. "You seriously think that you can charm me to the point of controlling me?" Tamsin scoffed. "I'll have you know that I've resisted both succubi and incubi over the years with no trouble."

Bo gave Tamsin a devilish grin, "Not this succubus…" Bo said, fanning her hands up and down her body.

The Valkyrie smirked, allowing herself to take in just how hot Bo was, but she was confident. "Want to make this interesting?"

Bo smiled, taking a step closer to Tamsin. "Rules?" she said in a low, seductive voice.

"You can try to persuade me… If you somehow manage to, you can have me do whatever you want as long as you can keep me under you charm. But, if you've cranked it up to full blast, and I am still able to resist you, then I can do whatever I want to you." Tamsin spoke slowly, allowing Bo to consider the proposal.

Bo smirked at Tamsin. She walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a wooden chair with no handles. "Sit," Bo said.

Tamsin walked over to the chair, watching Bo carefully as the succubus went into her predatory mode. _"Fuck, what did I get myself into…"_ Tamsin thought, sitting down in the chair.

She looked at Bo through her lashes, tilting her head to the side. "You gonna hold back like last time, afraid to hurt me succubaby?" Tamsin teased.

Bo smiled, "Oh… You'd better believe I won't be holding back on you this time." Her voice was smooth as silk, and sent a chill down Tamsin's body.

She was no longer talking to her Bo, she was with the succubus.

Bo ran her hand over the side of Tamsin's face, down her neck. Then she gently glided the tips of her fingers over the Valkyrie's collarbone, sending light pulsations of persuasion through her.

"Seriously Bo, that's it," Tamsin murmured in a low voice. This wasn't as difficult as she thought it was going to be.

Bo leaned in close to Tamsin and whispered in her ear, "You wish Valkyrie."

She began to increase the intensity of her charm, which took the blonde off guard. Bo could feel her shift her weight a bit, trying to readjust in her seat under her touch.

Bo stood back up, keeping a hand on Tamsin's neck. Her eyes began to shine blue, as she began to circle the Valkyrie, trailing her hand over her shoulders, neck and exposed chest as she did. Tamsin closed her eyes and felt her head fall back a bit under the intense sensation, but she still had control over herself.

"You're good Bo, but if this is all you've got… I think we should save some time and head into my room." Tamsin murmured, praying the succubus couldn't increase the intensity much more, or she was in serious trouble.

Bo stood behind her, and placed both hands on the Valkyrie's shoulders as she whispered in her ear "I'm just getting started."

The blue in the succubus' eyes began to shine brighter as she sent powerful waves through Tamsin's body that reverberated to her core. The Valkyrie let a moan escape her throat and Bo knew that she had her.

She had to test it, to be sure Tamsin was completely under her charm. Being sure to leave a hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder, she walked around and straddled the blonde in the chair and smiled.

Tamsin's mind was wild. She was overcome by hormones and urges to touch the succubus. She looked up into the blue eyes staring down at her, and reveled in the feeling of having Bo straddled around her body. _"Shit… No coming back now,"_ Tamsin thought.

Bo smiled softly at Tamsin. It was cute that she thought she would be able to resist the succubus. She decided to give her first command to the Valkyrie. "Kiss me," Bo whispered.

Tamsin gladly obliged, pressing her lips to Bo's hard, and kissing her with extreme urgency. Bo teased her tongue into Tamsin's wanting mouth and slowly ran her tongue over hers' causing her to moan into her mouth. Bo broke the kiss.

"How was that?" she asked, still using that sweet succubus tone that only came out when she using her charm.

"Your lips taste so amazing," Tamsin couldn't help but give her completely honest opinion to Bo, unable to hold back her true feelings as she usually would by making a snarky joke.

Bo could feel Tamsin's eyes on her. They were not like the other people she had used her persuasion on in the past. Their eyes were always filled with lust, and longing. Tamsin's were soft, filled with something else entirely that Bo couldn't quite put her finger on. No one had ever looked at her that way.

Bo kissed Tamsin again, and decided it was time to have some fun with the Valkyrie who so often topped her. Bo had absolutely no intention of going easy on Tamsin this time.

She smiled, "How do you feel Tamsin?"

"Amazing…" Tamsin breathed.

"Hmm… what should I do with you," Bo kissed her gently, drawing out a small amount of Tamsin's chi, making her hold on the Valkyrie that much stronger.

She dismounted from Tamsin, who did not like the succubus being so far away, as she wanted as much contact as possible.

Bo slowly and seductively circled around her running her hands over the blonde, as she trailed kisses up and down her. She kept her persuasion powers cranked up to 10, knowing full well if she decreased them, Tamsin would be able to snap out of it, and probably beat Bo to within an inch of her life. This caused such vulnerability in Bo's prey, and she knew it which was why she resisted her urge to have fun with them and respect that. But Tamsin had asked for this, giving Bo permission to do as she chose, so she was going to take full advantage of that.

"Tamsin," Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear, feeling chills rise up on the Valkyrie's arms as she caressed them. "Do I win?"

"Yyy-yyy-yess," Tamsin hissed, not wanting to admit it, but knowing there was no way she could resist Bo at this point.

"Good," she whispered seductively. "Now I am going to give you some instructions and I want you to do exactly what I say, understand?" She sent a strong wave through Tamsin.

"Yes I understand," her head rolled a bit, wishing she could regain some sense on control. This was her own fault for challenging Bo like this, she knew how extraordinarily strong the succubus was, she just didn't realize she was this powerful.

"And you said earlier that I could push you as far as you could handle. Answer honestly right now, not what you think I want to here. Does that still apply?" Bo murmured into her neck, allowing her hot lips to trail over Tamsin's soft skin.

"We had a deal, I'm not going back on it now succubus. No holding back." Tamsin's voice was almost a moan.

"Good…" Bo whispered, Tamsin could feel her devilish smile on her neck.

"I want you to undo you pants for me Tamsin," Bo said.

Tamsin sighed. She could see exactly where this was going, and wished so desperately that she could stop, but she couldn't will her body to resist the succubus' request.

"Very good," she mumbled, her hands still running over Tamsin's arms, and up to her shoulders and neck.

Bo moved over to Tamsin's front, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her to her feet. She brought her lips to within an inch of Tamsin's and breathed, "take them off… slowly."

Bo never broke contact with Tamsin, placing a hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder as she slipped her fingers into the side of her jeans. She slowly worked her pants down her legs, shaking her hips as a show for Bo in the process.

Bo's eyes widened, trying to process just how sexy the Valkyrie was. Tamsin stood back up to her feet and stepped out of the pants, kicking them away.

"Perfect," Bo moaned, a smile playing on her lips.

She kissed Tamsin again, slowly, almost painfully as the Valkyrie wanted to kiss Bo hard, to have an outlet for all of the urges rushing through her. She wanted a release so badly, but knew it was going to be a long road before that happened. Bo was having too much fun with this.

Bo gently pushed Tamsin as she kissed her sensually, leading her to the pole in the middle of the living room and pressed her against it. She wanted the Valkyrie to have something to support herself with for what Bo was about to say next.

Bo withdrew a little bit more chi, and murmured against Tamsin's lips, "Take off the shirt," Bo had slid her hands down to Tamsin's hips at this point, and their bodies were almost flush together.

Tamsin took her shirt off, feeling a bit exposed where she was almost completely naked, and the succubus was completely clothed. She longed to feel Bo's soft, warm skin against hers.

Bo smiled at Tamsin, "I want you to take your hand and place it on the back of your neck."

Tamsin did as she was told. "Now I want you to move it slowly down over your chest."

As Tamsin glided her hand over her own body, Bo slid one of her hands behind her back and undid the Valkyrie's blue lace bra, leaving her only in a matching thong.

"Run your hand over your chest Tamsin," Bo whispered.

Tamsin again did as she was told, as Bo moved her mouth down to the other breast and put it into her mouth. She slowly tantalized her, encircling her tongue around her nipple and gently nibbled feeling it harden in her mouth.

Bo noticed that Tamsin's breath was beginning to become ragged. She knew the Valkyrie did this whenever she was trying to refrain from moaning.

Bo ran her tongue over the center of her breast one last time before she stood back up straight to face the blonde.

"No holding back Valkyrie, I want to hear every moan." Bo then kissed Tamsin hard, placing a hand behind her neck and grabbing a handful of Tamsin blonde hair, gently tugging and pulling her head back.

"Ohhh God," Tamsin involuntarily groaned.

Bo smirked, "Good girl," she chuckled placing a kiss on Tamsin's neck, suckling with every intention of marking her, so Tamsin would have a reminder in the morning.

Once she had finished, she went back up to Tamsin's ear, "I want you to run your hand that's on your breast down between your legs."

Bo heard Tamsin exhale sharply, trying for a moment to resist Bo's command, but couldn't regain control over her raging body.

"Now I want you to take one finger and slide it from your opening, up to your clit and lightly press down, okay?" Bo whispered, smiling against Tamsin's cheek.

"Mhmm," Tamsin's voice cracked as she tried to seem calm.

Bo laughed a bit, "trying to exercise restraint are we Tamsin? We'll see how that works out for you."

Bo kissed Tamsin, again drawing a small amount of chi from her core. "Fuck you taste amazing, I think you should try for yourself." Bo pulled back a bit to see the look on the Valkyrie's face.

Tamsin decided to just go with it, smirking at Bo. She slowly brought the finger that had been on her sweet spot to her lips and placed it in her mouth, slowly withdrawing it and proceeding to move the same finger into Bo's mouth giving her a taste.

"I see what you mean." She smirked at Bo who was speechless for a moment, eyebrows raised in shock, trying to reel herself in. The Valkyrie had some charms of her own.

"Kiss me," Tamsin whispered.

Bo obliged, aggressively kissing her, pulling her hair again, "Fuck you're good…" Bo sighed, shaking her head realizing what Tamsin had just accomplished.

She knew she still had full control over the blonde. "Bring your hand back down," Bo said with an authoritative voice, sending a chill up Tamsin's spine.

"Now make soft, slow circles over your clit." Bo ordered.

She smiled as she heard Tamsin moan, reveling in pleasure under her own touch. Bo was unbelievably turned on. She knew exactly how she wanted this to play out.

"A little faster," Bo murmured, as she began to send waves more rapidly through Tamsin.

The Valkyrie was moaning in pleasure, unable to hold back as Bo had instructed her not to. Her head was pressed against the pole and her eyes were squeezed shut, focused hard on what she was doing, as well as trying not to let her legs give out.

Bo had begun teasing Tamsin's nipple with her mouth again, licking and nibbling against her heaving chest trying to create as many sensations through Tamsin's body as possible.

"Harder," Bo instructed Tamsin, who let out a scream as she encircled her fingers in a hard, fast motion over her sweet spot, over and over feeling herself build.

Bo had one hand on the Valkyrie's toned stomach and could feel her muscle flex under her skin. She began to feel contractions knowing Tamsin would soon climax. Bo bit down on Tamsin collarbone, and pushed her body against Tamsin's. The Valkyrie was moaning loudly, about to orgasm by her own hand, finally experiencing release and hopefully falling from Bo's spell, when Bo shouted, "Stop!"

Tamsin's hand immediately came to a halt, her body trembling. Bo had to place a hand behind her back and hold her, helping to support the Valkyrie's body weight.

Tamsin was right there, teetering on the edge. Bo smiled at her, seeing the Valkyrie's eyes stare into Bo's blue eyes, waiting, desperately, hoping for the command to allow herself to finish.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand, "I think we should move up to the bedroom."

"WHAT!?" Tamsin exclaimed, frustrated that she would have to wait like this, hot and bothered as Bo tortured her further.

Bo grabbed Tamsin and kissed her hard, pulling more delicious chi from her, and sent a strong wave of persuasion through her. "Bedroom. Now." Bo said, kissing her between enunciating each word slowly, making sure Tamsin understood.

Bo led the jaw dropped blonde over to her king sized bed, listening to her ragged breaths behind her. She would no doubt pay for this somehow eventually, but it was so worth it.

She threw the Valkyrie down onto the bed and jumped on top of her, kissing her passionately, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. Bo was careful not to make any contact with her center, knowing how easy it would be to send Tamsin over the edge right now. Bo ripped off her own shirt and pants, and unfastened her bra. She worked her way down Tamsin's body with kisses, and stopped, hovering her mouth over her core, allowing her hot ragged breath to run over it.

She looked up at Tamsin and smiled a devilish grin as the Valkyrie stared down at her with desperate, wild eyes, waiting for Bo to finish what she had started.

"Bo…" Tamsin whispered.

The succubus sent another strong wave through Tamsin, forcing her head back into the pillows and her back to arch uncontrollably.

"God Bo please!" Tamsin screamed.

The brunette smiled, loving that fact that the strong Valkyrie was begging her.

Bo softly ran her tongue over the outside of her center, slowly working it inside her sensitive area. Her movements were so slow, and so gentle that Tamsin could not quite will herself over the edge, but instead trembled as Bo tortured her with her tongue.

"I can't take anymore Bo! I need you!" the blonde moaned.

Bo could feel her center twitch and pulsate against her tongue, and knew how painful this must be for the Valkyrie. She pulled herself back on top of Tamsin and looked into her eyes. She had reigned in the succubus, and was Bo again, her eyes a warm brown, gazing down at the beautiful Valkyrie.

"You sure you don't want me to hold back at all," she whispered, slightly concerned.

"God Bo, please don't!" she murmured, needing an intense orgasm that only the succubus could provide after all of that build up.

Bo kissed Tamsin passionately, as she inserted 2 fingers inside of the wet Valkyrie and curled, sending a strong wave through her, immediately allowing Tamsin to fall over the edge into sheer ecstasy as she practically exploded around Bo's fingers. Bo continued, causing her to orgasm over and over, as Tamsin's breathes turned into moans, and her moans turned into screams and cries of pleasure from the succubus.

Bo held nothing back, and had no intention of stopping until finally Tamsin screamed, "Enough! God enough! I can't! No more Bo!" She had lost track of how many times she came before begging the succubus for mercy.

Bo collapsed beside Tamsin, completely exhausted. She could not believe the amount of pleasure the Valkyrie had taken before finally stopping her. She had no idea she would be able to handle that much!

"Fuck…" Tamsin breathed, finally regaining her wits. "Never again succubus! Never again…" She began laughing, her mind completely blown by Bo.

"Serves you right to take me on like that." Bo chuckled, "You alright?"

"Truth… And I'm more than alright," Tamsin replied, kissing Bo, before resting herself on the brunette's chest and whispering, "I'm perfect…" as she immediately dozed off, completely exhausted.

Bo smiled, "You most certainly are." She kissed the top of her head and whispered under her breath, "I love you Tamsin," as the Valkyrie nuzzled closer to Bo, letting out a sweet sigh while her words sunk into her subconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

When Bo woke up the following morning, she was completely entangled in Tamsin's limbs. The blonde was lying on her chest, with an arm wrapped around Bo's waist and one of her long legs was resting across the succubus' body. The brunette couldn't suppress a small giggle, as she gazed down at the beautiful Valkyrie, quietly snoring she was sleeping so soundly. Bo knew that Tamsin was going to need a good start to her morning in order to recover from their little competition last night, which the succubus won handily. In a way she had cheated to begin with. Bo knew before starting that the Valkyrie didn't stand a chance in hell. Tamsin's aura burned hotter and brighter than any other aura the succubus had laid her eyes on, but that was a little secret she would keep to herself.

While finally proving to Tamsin once and for all that resisting Bo was futile, there was much more on the succubus' mind than her victory. Last night the Valkyrie had sacrificed herself for Bo, but not to save Bo's life, to save her heart. That meant more to Bo than Tamsin would ever know. She cringed as she remembered turning and seeing the blonde lying under the light of the street lamp, uncertain if she would be able to give her enough chi to bring her back.

Finally, Bo reflected on the main event of the evening. She had nearly told Tamsin that she loved her. And she couldn't help whispering it to the sleeping Valkyrie, unable to hold it in any longer. The brunette looked down at the blonde clinging to her body, and knew that her feelings were real. There was no doubt that she loved Tamsin. Gently leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, Bo managed to wiggle herself from Tamsin's hold on her, and snuck out to the kitchen.

She already had on her underwear, and grabbed one of Tamsin's baggy t-shirts from the drawer, quietly tip-toeing out of her room. She rummaged through Tamsin's cupboards digging out a pan, a spatula, bread, cinnamon, and peeked into the fridge grabbing eggs and milk, and started making breakfast.

Bo needed to know what she and Tamsin were, but she knew that she had to approach the conversation with the Valkyrie the right way so she wouldn't spook and run away at the idea of being open, vulnerable and honest about their feelings for each other. While the Valkyrie was the most trustworthy and honest person Bo knew, she wasn't really much for verbalizing feelings. That's when she had the perfect idea.

* * *

Tamsin stretched out in her bed, rolling onto her side to look up at the beautiful succubus lying beside her. To her surprise, instead of being met with open arms and warm brown eyes, there was just an empty space where Bo had been lying.

_"I scared her off! She saw what I was, my true face, my true nature when I faced off with Herja. How could I be so stupid to think that someone as amazing as her could ever love someone like me!" _Tamsin thought to herself, her mind running a mile a minute. The Valkyrie sat up, leaning her back against the head board and rested her head on her bent knees as though she was keeled over in pain.

With that, Bo walked through the door smiling, holding a small tray with a plate of French toast sitting on it. Seeing Tamsin sitting in her bed curled up as though she was in excruciating pain, Bo immediately set the tray down at the bedside table and jumped onto the bed next to the Valkyrie, terrified that she may have somehow hurt her last night by giving her to much charm, or taking too much of her essence.

"God, Tamsin are you okay?" Bo wrapped her arms around her, cradling her in her arms, frantically trying to understand why she looked so hurt.

Tamsin's head shot up, gazing up at Bo as it set in that she was still here.

"Where the hell were you?! You don't just spend the night with someone and then take off leaving them to wake up thinking they were ditched! Manners succubus!" Tamsin looked infuriated.

Bo was completely shocked, realizing that Tamsin woke up thinking that she had left her there alone. "Who are you and what have you done with the girl who freaks every time she wakes up in my arms?! Now you're freaking out because you want to wake up to me holding you?" Bo smirked.

"God… you're right! Fuck that… Now I'm freaking out about freaking out to begin with! What the hell is wrong with me…" Tamsin fell back putting her hands over her face and groaning.

Bo laughed, sliding down and resting her head on Tamsin's chest as she began picking at a loose thread on the sheet covering the Valkyrie's naked body. "It's okay Tamsin, I like that you want to wake up next to me. I wouldn't have it any other way. I just went out to make you some breakfast because I assumed you would need some sustenance after last night."

"Hmmm… last night… that's right. You are so going to pay for that at some point succubus, in some unexpected time and place." Tamsin's voice had lowered and Bo watched her aura burn white hot as the Valkyrie thought about the way had Bo made her feel last night.

Bo smiled, "I'll be sure to keep my guard up," sure that Tamsin was not joking when she made this threat.

"Sooo… there's something I wanted to ask you…" Bo's voice became shy, forcing Tamsin to sit up and look her in the eye to give her, her full attention.

"What up?" she looked at her intently.

Bo smiled, deciding to go through with her plan. She grabbed the tray that was sitting on the night stand, setting it on Tamsin's lap. The Valkyrie gave Bo a sweet smile appreciating the caring gesture, and pleased that she was going to have a good breakfast. She was famished and Bo had really caused her to work up an appetite the night before.

"What are we exactly?" Bo said, looking down at the breakfast she made for Tamsin.

The blonde gave her a confused look and cocked an eyebrow, "umm… we're fae… You're a succubus and I'm a Valkyrie."

Bo looked up into Tamsin's eyes, and with that one look she understood what exactly she meant. Tamsin's eyes widened, and Bo smirked seeing a bit of panic in her eyes. She had planned for this. The brunette leaned forward and gave Tamsin a light kiss before pulling back.

"Okay, so you go ahead and think about that for a moment, eat your breakfast. I am going to go and hop in the shower." Bo hopped off the bed, leaving Tamsin sitting there staring straight ahead, jaw dropped as she processed the question, as the succubus gave her space to think.

_"What the hell just happened? I just got fuckin' blind-sided, that's what happened… Labels! Gahhh… What are we?" _Tamsin had no idea what was going on. She grabbed the fork sitting on the tray and took a bite of the breakfast Bo had prepared.

_"Hmm… not bad,"_ she thought assuming Bo was a terrible cook based on all the takeout she and Kenzi ordered.

She chewed slowly as Bo's question sunk deep into her brain. Tamsin knew how she felt about Bo. She loved her, there was no doubting that, but this was unfamiliar territory for the Valkyrie. In all of her years she never had to consider this before. She had a few drinking buddies and acquaintances, and was always a fan of the one night stand, or meaningless, no strings attached hookups, but she never allowed herself to get close enough to anyone to have to consider what they would define their relationship as.

She listened to Bo in the shower, humming some song that she couldn't quite make out. There was no way that Bo was merely a friend or fuck-buddy, she was everything. How can you label your whole world, when she doesn't even know how much she means to you?

Tamsin heard the shower turn off and knew that Bo would soon come out expecting an answer, she had to think of a way to stall. She shoved a mouthful of French toast into her mouth just as the doorknob on the bathroom door began to turn, and Bo came out in Tamsin's t-shirt. The Valkyrie nearly choked on her food, taking in how hot she looked standing there in an article of her clothing.

Bo looked at her and smiled, trying to hold back laughter as she saw Tamsin sitting in bed looking like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed full.

"How is it?" Bo chuckled, intent on giving Tamsin all the time she needed.

"Really good," Tamsin replied as though she had marbles in her mouth. "Still not finished… TV is out in the living room and the remote control is on the couch. I'll meet you out there in a few for some coffee." She said trying to buy some time, attempting to swallow the mouthful.

Bo smirked, fully aware of what Tamsin was doing. "Alright perfect, I'll put the coffee on."

The Valkyrie watched as Bo walked out of the room, swinging her hips from side to side, still wearing no pants. She stuffed another piece into her mouth. Tamsin knew exactly what she wanted her relationship with Bo to become, but they weren't quite there yet. Then suddenly the proper label that defined Bo came into her head.

_"Fuck…"_ Tamsin thought to herself, _"if a few months ago anyone told me this would be going through my head… I'd kick my own ass." _

She ate the rest of her breakfast and grabbed a tank top and underwear, walking out to see Bo stretched out on the couch watching television.

"Move up some," Tamsin said, pushing Bo up enough that she could sneak behind her, placing Bo between her legs and her back was against the Valkyrie's front.

Bo leaned back into her, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, glad to have her close again.

"So you want to know what 'we' are?" Tamsin murmured.

Bo began tracing her fingers up Tamsin's bare legs, nervously awaiting what conclusion the Valkyrie came to.

"Yes…" Bo said shyly.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's chest and linked her hands together, holding her close, still trying to wrap her mind around what she was about to say.

She sighed, "we're a 'we', we are a couple, and you're my…" Tamsin cleared her throat feeling ridiculous saying the word, "girlfriend…" quickly adding, "that's if you want to be!"

"Hmm…" Bo said, pretending to ponder this proposal, overjoyed that Tamsin was willing to take this step. She felt the Valkyrie tense up for a moment and put her out of her misery.

She turned herself over and straddled Tamsin on the couch, wrapping her arms around her neck and placing her forehead against hers. "Of course I want to be," she smiled her goofy Bo Dennis smile, and kissed Tamsin.

They laid on the couch, making out and cuddling for over an hour before finally deciding it was time to get up and go to the Dal to meet their friends. Kenzi, Dyson and Trick had been leaving messages on their phones all morning wanting them to come and socialize.

After the girls had gotten ready, Tamsin quickly grabbed Bo's arm before walking out the door and pulled her close. "I have never been so happy in all my life," she gently caressed Bo's cheek and added, "and thank you so much for being patient and waiting for me to be ready Bo. I hope you know just how much I—how much I care about you." She lost her nerve and changed the ending last minute.

Bo smiled, "I know Tamsin, now let's get over to the Dal so I can show off my gorgeous girlfriend."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, and they walked out the door hand in hand.

* * *

When the girls walked into the bar, it was a very lively atmosphere. People were drinking and laughing, raising glasses and shooting pool, as music played in the background. Over at the pool tables Bo smirked as she saw Kenzi clearly hustling Dyson, and then noticed Lauren and Maggie sitting over at the bar sipping wine appearing to be talking about something involving science, because Lauren had that excited face she got when discussing things like isotopes and molecular biology.

"You wanna get outta here?" Tamsin looked down at Bo, afraid that she would not want to be surrounded by her exes as they were with other people.

"Are you kidding me? I'm leaving the past in the past Tamsin, and my present and future is standing here beside me all leggy and gorgeous! We're not going anywhere," Bo beamed up at Tamsin.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the fact that Bo had finally seemed to escape the dreaded love triangle, and was even happier that she managed to somehow end up with the succubus given all of her suitors.

"Hey Trick!" Bo gave her grandfather a loving smile. "Can we go out back and talk for a bit?" Bo couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

Trick smiled adoringly at Bo, he could never deny his only granddaughter anything. He signaled with his hand, and the girls followed behind the barkeep.

"What's going on girls? Need some research books, weaponry, or something involving a case. I'm assuming knowing the 2 of you..." He smiled.

"Actually," Bo smiled back, "we have some news." She sat on the couch beside Tamsin as Trick sat across from them looking intrigued.

"Tamsin and I… we are together now, like a couple." Bo couldn't say this without a smile creeping up on her face, unable to contain her joy. Tamsin couldn't help but follow suit, although she was afraid that Trick would not approve where she was dark fae and had a bit of an attitude.

Her fears were put to rest when she saw Trick shoot up from his chair and wrap his arms around Bo. He was happy as long as she was, what love. Something Tamsin could completely relate to when it came to the succubus.

"This is wonderful!"Trick laughed placing his hand on Tamsin's knee enthusiastically.

"I couldn't agree more," Tamsin replied as relief washed over her with Trick's blessing. It didn't help that now she knew he was the Blood King and could write her out of history if she messed things up with his beloved granddaughter.

"There has been something I've been meaning to talk to you about Trick, and I need Bo here when I tell you," she continued, her voice becoming all business.

Bo looked up at Tamsin in confusion, "what's going on?"

"Do you remember when I told you I had been hired to bring you in to someone?" Tamsin had to get this out in the open, so that she could seek out Trick's guidance and give her and Bo the best possible chance.

"Oh no…" Trick cut in, "it was him wasn't it? He has finally come for her."

"Who's coming for me?" Bo said, her confusion growing, and frustration beginning to form as she felt very out of the loop.

Tamsin began at the beginning, explaining when Acacia came to see her and ordered Tamsin to finish the job. She told them about receiving her hand in the box, and she explained why Herja was sent to punish her. Finally she ended addressing Trick, "I assume that you have some idea surrounding who Bo's father really is?"

Trick's eyes dropped to the floor, his worst fears confirmed.

Bo's eyes grew wide, realizing where this was going. "My father… That's who hired you? Is he looking for me?" The concept of her father hiring someone to find her and bring her in seemed wonderful, but why would Tamsin refuse to bring her to him.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand, "Listen Bo, I know that you want to meet your father, but he is not what you think he is. He is more than fae, he's a god. Odin to be exact; ruler of Valhalla. That is my boss, and he has been searching for you since that midwife took you and ran off in order to protect you."

"Protect me from what? My father! Are you saying he wants to see me, and you didn't tell me that Tamsin?" Bo was officially upset, there was a serious edge in her tone that caused Tamsin to flinch.

"Bo, I was always planning on telling you, I just wanted to make sure that Trick was here to. He is your only family Bo, and he deserves to know what is in store for you." Tamsin explained, her voice was soft and calming.

Bo took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. It made sense that she would want him here, he knows a great deal about all fae.

"Thank you Tamsin, I appreciate you taking my relationship with Bo into account. What exactly does Odin want from my granddaughter?" he asked, his voice firm and protective.

"He wants her… Her power. Bo, you're a demi god who is also a succubus! All demi-gods are half god, half human. You are the only one of your kind. You are more powerful than you even know, and you are just scratching the surface of that power. Odin wants you because of your breeding, he wants you to stand next to him and be a warrior to fight for him. He doesn't want Bo, the beautiful, caring, loyal girl who I know you are. He wants the succubus, blood thirsty and ready to kill anything that he pleases."

Bo sat there for a moment trying to process all of this. Just when she thought she understood all things fae.

Tamsin reached forward, lifting her chin and giving her a sympathetic smile, knowing how much this must be for her to try and handle. "We are going to take care of this together Bo. I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Trick stood from his chair. "She's right Bo, I know you want to meet your father, and at this rate you will. But we need to be prepared for when that time comes. You have a lot of people who love you and are ready to stand by you." He smiled.

"So that's 2 biological parents who want to use me for my power… great…" she leaned her head on Tamsin's shoulder, who wrapped her arms around her as a source of comfort.

That's when the 3 heard the commotion upstairs.

* * *

"Everybody out!" Dyson ordered. The bar quickly cleared as Bo, Tamsin and Trick ran from up from the basement.

Standing in the entrance of the Dal, wielding double sided blades, and wearing a belt of knives, were 4 large fae. Their heads were bald with a tattoo written in the old language running from their foreheads, over their head and down their necks. They had multiple piercings running down their ears, and were very muscular. The wore black vests with no shirt underneath, showing off just how strong the were, and wore ripped jeans.

On the other side of the room, Lauren and Maggie were standing behind the bar granting them some form of protection, while Kenzi and Dyson were in front of the bar. The wolf was in his usual attack stance with his arms out to the sides and claws out facing his opponent head on. His sharp teeth showed and he growled deeply as his eyes changed from their usual blue color, to a yellow with jet black pupils.

Bo stood shocked for a moment, fighting her instinct to tell Kenzi to get behind the bar as she stared in amazement at her best friend. Unlike Dyson she was not facing the enemy straight on, her body was turned to the side, with her knees slightly bent. Her eyes had become an orange color with black pupils. She too had her claws drawn out and ready to attack like Dyson, but the wolf looked very strong and intimidating, while Kenzi appeared much faster and lethal. While her teeth were sharp and she too was growling from deep within her throat, she also had a slight of a smirk on her face, just like a sly fox.

Tamsin and Bo rushed to their side in front of the bar sizing up the intruders.

"They're Shinjuku," Lauren exclaimed identifying what the team was up against. "The only way to kill them his by breaking their necks."

"Great…" Bo murmured, "it should be a real treat trying to get close enough to break their neck with the reach they will have using those swords."

"I got your back succubus," Tamsin winked at Bo, now clearly in her warrior Valkyrie mode, ready for a fight.

The Shinjuku charged at the group, quickly swinging their swords in a way that made it almost impossible to get in close enough to attack.

It was Kenzi who saw the first opportunity, faking like she was going to charge her enemy after dodging a knife he had thrown her way, and instead ducked down and slid between his legs, avoiding the blade of the sword and managed to gash the back of his knees with her razor sharp nails. She swiftly jumped to her feet, throwing a round house kick to his head, knocking him off balance and causing him to drop his sword which slid across the floor.

Dyson had managed to dodge the first swing of his opponents sword which got him in close enough to catch him in the face, gashing his deeply with his claws, while turning quickly placing him behind his opponent. He managed to kick out his knee forcing him to the ground and quickly grabbed hold of his head, placing one hand under his chin, and the other across his forehead, pulling his hands in opposite directions, hearing the loud snap of the Shinjuku's neck before the enemy fell to the ground.

Bo's enemy had taken a much faster run at her, forcing her to quickly move out of the way of his blade multiple times, waiting for the right moment to attack. Meanwhile, Tamsin had grabbed 2 pool balls, placing them in either hand and was able to get a clear shot to her adversary's temple, knocking him unconscious before she dropped to her knees and threw a well-placed elbow to the back of his neck, managing to break it.

She quickly looked back at Bo who has taking on the largest and fastest enemy, and he was quickly backing her into a corner. Tamsin jumped up onto the bar and ran across the counter to cut him off before he could get close enough to Bo to swing again. She jumped from the bar tackling the large fae to the ground and his head hit the pool table with a loud smack. Tamsin had roled out of the dive quite nicely, turning round to Bo to make sure she was alright and giving her a wink.

While Dyson stood over his newly dead enemy, the fae that Kenzi had kicked charged him from behind and tackled him to the ground. Kenzi's animal instinct took over completely as she charged the large fae and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up and backed into a wall just before Kenzi sunk her teeth into his neck. She fell to the ground as the fae had a significant weight advantage over her. Seeing this, Bo ran over, picking up the blade that Kenzi had forced from his hand earlier. Just as the fae was reaching for a knife from his belt, Bo swung, severing his head.

Kenzi looked up with her orange eyes, taking deep ragged breathes, closing her eyes for a moment and focusing hard to reign in her power and become Kenzi again. She smiled up at Bo who helped her to her feet.

"Hell of a move that was the Kenz!" impressed by how quick and coordinated Kenzi had become, still rocking some crazy high heels.

"I may be small, but I'm mighty," she laughed.

"I'll second that," Dyson laughed, standing up and walking over to Kenzi.

"Yea! Saved your ass Master Yoda!" She laughed. Clearly teaching Kenzi how to control her new fae power had been accompanied by multiple wise cracks directed towards the wolf... surprise, surprise!

* * *

"LAUREN!" Everyone's heads shot over to the bar where Lauren was leant against the bar with a dagger protruding from her shoulder.

The knife that Kenzi had dodged found a place to rest. Everyone rushed to her side to see what kind of condition she was in.

"I'm fine," Lauren said between gritted teeth. "While it hurts, it was a smaller blade, and based on its location and my level of consciousness, I have not lost enough blood for it to have hit any major vessels."

Maggie nodded in agreement, "this is true, but all the same I am going to ask the you lay down on the bar so I can treat you doctor." The redhead smiled a calming smile that only a nurse could mnage under such intense circumstances, gently helping Lauren on top of the counter.

"Trick," the nurse said, her voice remaining calm, although her eyes screamed panic at the site of the woman she cared for having a knife lodged in her arm. "I need you to grab me some vodka."

"Woah there ginger, slow down for a second! I am all for vodka, and I get the whole nerves thing, but this is hardly the time to bre doing body shots!" Tamsin piped up, not wanting to see any harm come to Lauren, knowing how it would affect Bo.

Lauren let out a small chuckle, "I assume she will be using it is a disinfectant Tamsin, don't worry. Maggie is excellent at what she does." She looked up at the woman treating her with total trust in her eyes.

"Precisely," she nodded. "Now take a deep breath, this may sting." Dyson grabbed her hand so Lauren could squeeze it as Maggie dumped the alcohol over the wound.

She cringed from the pain, and the concern in the redhead's eyes was evident.

"Alright Lauren," she said, maintaining her soothing voice, gently rubbing her head. "I'm going to remove the blade, and then I am going to heal you okay?"

Lauren nodded, clearly dreading the idea of having to pull the object out. Lauren let out a sharp cry after the nurse removed the dagger.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand as support because she could see her wince at her friend's pain.

Then Maggie placed her hands over the open wound, and waves that were almost transparent began to come up from the cut and entered the healer. Lauren began to relax as the pain subsided and the incision closed, however the nurse's eyes were tightly closed evidently feeling the side effects of having to heal, taking on a portion of her patient's pain until the wound was completely closed.

"Thank you," Lauren said placing her hand on Maggie's face as she breathed a sigh of relief, and hopped off the bar as everyone gathered around to look at the miraculously healed area.

"Well… this has certainly been an eventful afternoon. I think we need a round of drinks Trickster!"Kenzi exclaimed throwing a hand up in the air enthusiastically. Trick couldn't help but laugh as he walked over to start pouring beers for the group in celebration of their victory.

* * *

Bo looked around the room, taking in the auras of the people and fae around her. Lauren and Maggie were staring into each other's eyes evidentially admitting their feelings for one another for the first time. Lauren looked so happy, and amazed by this woman who was so much like her, and possessed a power that could not only help Lauren with her work, but that could allow Lauren a longer life, comparable to that of fae, if they fell in love.

Dyson was sitting on a bar stool close to Kenzi, with his strong arm around her small body in a protective fashion. He was thanking her for saving him when the Shinjuku had jumped him. They too looked genuinely happy, and Bo was thrilled to see that Dyson's aura was burning hot for her bestie who was totally crushing on him.

Finally, she looked over to Tamsin who was gazing at Bo with loving eyes. Bo still had to thank her for pulling that ninja dive off the bar when she was cornered by the large enemy fae. As Bo walked over to her, Tamsin's aura burned brighter than she had ever seen before, but this was more than just sexual attraction, the coloring was a slightly different color than she was used to seeing, almost as though there was glitter, or stars burning within it.

That's when Bo saw the movement from her peripheral vision. The fae that had smashed his head off the pool table wasn't quite dead. He was reaching for his belt and grabbed a dagger from his arsenal and aimed directly for Tamsin. Bo had no time to think. She quickly stepped in front of Tamsin. The dagger sunk directly into the succubus' chest, and Tamsin had just barely managed to catch her before slowly lowering her to the ground on her lap, cradling her in her arms.

Adrenaline took over as Kenzi ran from the barstool and placed her foot on the back of his neck, quickly pulling with all her strength and hearing the loud crack of his neck.

She looked back at Bo lying in Tamsin's arms, speechless. This wasn't like any other injuries Bo had ever experienced. This was directly in her chest. Lauren quickly rushed to her side and assessed the area, tears streaming down her face, knowing full well that the knife was lodged in her aorta, the main artery in the body.

She quickly looked up at Tamsin. "Listen carefully Valkyrie, because there isn't much time. There's nothing I can do for her, and Maggie is too weak from healing me. Bo is bleeding out rapidly and may have only minutes. You need to let her feed from you. As much as it takes. Start the kiss and pull the dagger out after counting to about 10 seconds, then place your hand over the wound and put pressure over it. Do not break the kiss while doing this until the bleeding has stopped. She has to continue feeding, if she stops... She dies."

"Everybody out!" Trick exclaimed, "quickly!" He was in a panic. In all of his years during the war between the 2 sides, he had never seen anyone come back from such an extensive injury.

Tamsin didn't wait for the room to clear out, Bo was barely conscious enough to feed. She immediately placed her mouth on Bo's not wasting anytime engaging in a deep kiss. Luckily Bo had heard Lauren's instructions and knew that she had to feed in order to survive. She had too much to live for right now, all of her friends had just become happy, and most of all she had finally found a love that she knew could last forever if they would just let it. She sucked Tamsin's chi as hard as she could, knowing that this would be painful for her. She could make feeding pleasurable, but under these circumstances, Bo just needed to heal.

Tamsin felt the strong, painful pull from her core, but was thrilled that Bo was not holding back and taking what she needed. She couldn't lose Bo. Not now. Not when she hadn't told Bo just how much she loved her. Tamsin deepened the kiss further, trying to will the chi out of herself faster, and into the succubus.

She pulled the knife from Bo's chest and placed her hand firmly over the area trying to stop the bleeding, never breaking the kiss, but the blood just kept coming. It had slowed some as Bo continued feeding, but not enough to stop her from bleeding and excessive amount.

Bo could feel herself getting weaker, and knew that she was bleeding out too quickly. Moreover, she could feel Tamsin having a weaker grip, still trying to cradle Bo in her arms. Tamsin had done all that she could to save Bo, and the succubus would not risk the Valkyrie's life for a lost cause. She knew how she wanted to spend her final minutes.

Bo broke the kiss, and Tamsin's wild, but weak eyes looked at her. She should have been unconscious by now, anyone else would have been. It was sheer determination that was giving Tamsin the strength to continue on.

"What are you doing Bo! Feed off of me!" Tamsin was crying now, not sure what the succubus was doing.

Bo brought her hand up to her face and spoke in a weak voice, "Tamsin, I can't… I can't draw out enough chi fast enough… I'm bleeding to fast…"

Tamsin eyes widened as she increased pressure on her chest trying to slow the bleeding enough to talk some sense into her, "Bo you have to! You have to take more! You can't die on me, do you understand!" She forced her lips to Bo's, but the succubus refused to feed.

"Why! Why did you jump in front of me Bo!" Tamsin was completely broken. She knew that this was it. The only person she ever loved, and ever would love was about to die in her arms.

Bo smiled and gazed into her eyes, "Please don't be mad Tamsin. I did what I had to do. I want to spend my last few moments here in your arms, looking at the most amazing person I have ever met."

Tamsin paused. She couldn't do this. She couldn't live in a world that did not have Bo Dennis in it. Bo had to know how the Valkyrie felt in her dying moments, whether she reciprocated those feelings or not. If Bo did respond to Tamsin, then they would have completed the bond, and Tamsin could pass on along with Bo and spend eternity with her in Valhalla, where she would be safe from Odin as she would be dead, and they could stay together in bliss.

The Valkyrie moved her hand onto Bo's face and stroked her cheek. Bo pressed into her warm hand. "I love you Bo. I am declaring my love for you. I will never love another, and I choose to tie myself to you. Do you accept me?" Tears were streaming down her face at this point as she prayed the Bo would respond.

"I love you to Tamsin… forever and always… I accept your declaration... I love you too…" Bo whispered. Hearing those words from Tamsin granted her the peace that she needed, she was ready.

The Valkyrie smiled, feeling the tie between them form. She was ready for death if it meant that she would be with Bo on the other side. She leant in and gave Bo one last soft kiss waiting for them both to give up their final breaths.

* * *

**THE END...**

**Just kidding hehe ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Tamsin held her lips there, lingering at Bo's mouth allowing her love for the succubus to wash through her. She could feel her nature shift, from being the tough, closed off warrior, to being a loyal, loving protector over the succubus.

Gazing into Tamsin's eyes Bo felt completely at peace. She was happy that Tamsin knew how she felt, even if it would only be for a few more moments. She knew that she had given her life for a noble cause, for love, to save Tamsin.

That's when Bo realized what she had just done. She accepted. The tie had been forged between the two girls, and now the Valkyrie would die along with her. Bo focused hard looking at Tamsin, trying to remain conscious due to the blood loss. The Valkyrie's eyes began to take on a different appearance; Bo could see those same sparkling lights, almost like stars, that she had noticed in the blonde's aura just moments before stepping in front of the dagger.

Feeling a sudden rush of strength, Bo grabbed Tamsin by the collar of her shirt and pulled their lips together again, this time feeding from her. As the chi touched Bo's lips, she could already sense that it had changed. While the Valkyrie's essence had been incredible to begin with, it was now beyond anything Bo could have ever imagined. She pulled harder taking in this strong, delicious chi. She could feel her heart beat become stronger.

Tamsin kissed Bo back hard, and as the succubus continued to feed, the blonde felt stronger and stronger as their bond continued to finalize. She no longer felt weak, and brought Bo's body in closer to her with ease. She could feel the blood that had originally been pulsating from the wound, slow until she was able to move her hand from the area all together. Tamsin couldn't believe what was happening, one minute she was excepting death and the next, she felt stronger than she ever had even while Bo frantically fed from her.

She smiled into the kiss and murmured, "Looks like somebody got a second wind." She was overjoyed that Bo seemed to be healing at such fast rate.

Bo looked at her, "I remembered that if I die, you die… and there is no way I will ever let that happen, not without a fight." Bo rolled the Valkyrie over and straddled her on the floor of the Dal, and continued feeding. She started to slow down because she had never drawn this much chi from anyone before and was convinced that Tamsin must be feeling the effects of being practically sucked dry.

"Don't stop Bo, take as much as you need. I feel stronger than ever before," she smiled grabbing the back of the succubus' neck and kissed her again.

Bo was hesitant, but Tamsin's chi was like nothing she had ever experienced. The Valkyrie's eyes were still sparkling as Bo fed from her, and Tamsin could feel something deep within her awaken. She moaned into Bo's mouth, who had stopped feeding so aggressively from Tamsin because the bleeding had nearly stopped, so she decided to take her time and enjoy the blonde's taste, and allow the Valkyrie to feel pleasure as opposed to pain.

The two were breathless when they finally broke the kiss to come up for air. Tamsin looked up into Bo's eyes which had become blue again.

"Do you realize that you're eyes are literally sparkling right now," Bo smiled down at Tamsin, kissing her nose. "They're so beautiful."

"I told you… I had absolutely no idea what happens after a Valkyrie ties herself to someone, this is all new for me." Tamsin said in a soft voice, unable to believe that Bo was currently lying on top of her, instead of dead in her arms.

"Why did you do it then Tamsin? You would have died along with me… If I would have realized before the words slipped out of my mouth… I never would have risked your life like tha—"

Tamsin shut Bo up with a kiss, not wanting her to complete the sentence. "Bo… you are my life. You were even before I told you I love you. If you would have died and I was stuck her without you…" Tears began to fill her eyes, unable to handle the thought.

Bo took her thumb and gently wiped away Tamsin's tears. Seeing the blonde cry caused a pain deep within Bo's chest.

"Sorry," Tamsin tried to laugh through her tears, "I know crying isn't my style, and is so not flattering, this was just the scariest moment of my whole life… and I've been around for a long time."

Bo kissed Tamsin once more before rolling off of her and pulling her to her feet. She pulled her in close and held her as Tamsin took deep, calming breaths trying to regain control over her emotions.

"Shhhh…" Bo whispered in a consoling tone, "It's fine Tamsin, I'm fine… you saved me…" she pulled back for a moment so she could face the Valkyrie. "I love you."

Tamsin placed her forehead against Bo's and closed her eyes, allowing the words to take their full effect. "I love you too," she whispered.

Bo looked down at Tamsin's clothes and laughed, "Look at us, we're completely covered in blood! We need to get home and before the police take us in and accuse us of murdering someone."

Tamsin looked at Bo and smirked, "I am the police babe, they won't be coming anywhere near us. But the sooner I can wash away all this blood the better. But first, there are some very concerned people downstairs who love you almost as much as I do, waiting to see if you're okay."

Bo smiled, and kissed Tamsin once more, before they walked downstairs hand in hand.

* * *

Kenzi was wrapped in Dyson's arms, her head hiding in his neck, trying her best to control her weeping. She had never seen Bo hurt so badly before.

"It's gonna be okay Kenz," Dyson said in a soft voice as he rubbed her back, "Bo always comes through." He wasn't sure if this was the truth. He had seen a lot of men die from being stabbed in the chest like Bo had been, and she had already lost a lot of blood.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and everyone stopped breathing for a moment waiting to see who would round the corner.

"Thank God!" Kenzi jumped from Dyson's lap and into Bo's arms.

"I'm okay Kenz, Tamsin saved me." Bo said, wrapping her arms around the girl she considered her sister, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Kenzi released Bo from her death grip, and proceeded to wrap her arms around Tamsin, taking the Valkyrie completely off guard. She awkwardly patted the girl on her back, and looked over to Bo who had a wide smile over her face.

"Thank you Tamsin! I vow never to incorporate the word 'bitch' into your nick-names ever again!" she exclaimed.

"How about just no nick-names at all?" Tamsin chuckled, as Kenzi let her go.

"I love BoBo here, don't get me wrong. But there is only so much I am capable of doing Valky-lips." Kenzi smirked at the blonde.

"Trust me, this is as grand a gesture as I have ever seen extended from this one Tamsin. You should feel honored," Bo giggled.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "I feel so very privilidged, thanks Kenzi." She couldn't help but smile down at her. Kenzi just seemed to have that effect on everyone.

Kenzi beamed back at Dyson, "you were right, I should have known better than to doubt my BoBo for even a second." She looked at Bo, "You're like a cockroach… you can survive anything!"

"Aww, gee thanks Kenz," Bo laughed at the awkward complement.

Suddenly Dyson gasped for air, and simultaneously Bo exhaled sharply. Tamsin grabbed Bo afraid that there was still more internal damage.

"Dyson! You're eyes! Are you okay?" Kenzi ran to the wolf's side, grabbing his face and holding it still as she stared into his eyes. His irises were momentarily tinted a purple color, similar to the way Bo's eyes would shine blue when she was hungry.

After ensuring Bo was alright, Tamsin realized what was going on. She began laughing.

"Congratulations partner!" She exclaimed, "You got your balls back!"

Dyson 's eyes widened as he understood what Tamsin meant. He felt whole again. His love had been returned to him, as the tie between Bo and Tamsin solidified itself.

"You… I mean I had always heard rumors, but I assumed it was a myth!" He stood up and placed his hands on Tamsin's shoulders, pulling her in for yet another awkward hug.

"Well I guess that I'm just putting out fires right, left and center today…" she sighed as she patted Dyson's back in the same way she had to Kenzi.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here? Because that looked like a serious case of pink eye for a minute there wolf boy! We need the doc to check you out... get you some antibiotics or drops or something?" Kenzi needed to know what was going on, apparently whatever it was, was good news for Dyson.

Dyson paused for a moment as his feelings for Kenzi became abundantly clear to him. He let Tamsin go, who began laughing again, realizing he had feelings for the small, mouthy, fox girl

"God… You're hopeless…" she chuckled, rolling her eyes and tapping him on the shoulder. "You have fun explaining that one to her"

Dyson shot Tamsin a look, the same way a brother would give a sister who was embarrassing him in front of his crush. He turned back over to Kenzi, "I'll explain later, we can grab a burger or something tonight if you want?" He asked almost shyly.

"Alright sounds good! But you're buying! Consider it payment for me saving your wolfy butt today." She smirked, glad she was finally able to use her fae powers to kick some ass.

"Deal." Dyson smiled a boyish smile her way, causing Kenzi to blush.

* * *

After many hugs were exchanged, the girls left the Dal together and went back to Bo's place so that the succubus could get some rest.

"Getting stabbed in the chest can really take it out of a girl," Bo laughed, stripping her clothes off in her bedroom and heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

Tamsin followed, peeling away the sticky clothes that were saturated in her girlfriend's blood, cringing as she saw just how much blood she had lost.

"Well… consider me your personal nurse. Anything you need, I've got covered." She smiled over at Bo, feeling a slight twinge of guilt, knowing it was her who should have been hit with that dagger.

Bo saw the look cross over Tamsin's face and could almost feel the Valkyrie's emotion course through her. Bo gave her a stern look, "Don't do that to yourself Tamsin. I knew exatly what I was doing when I stepped in front of you. I made a decision, and you saved my life afterwards practically letting me suck you dry. Don't try and tell me that you weren't weak. I felt your grip on me loosen. I still have no idea how you managed to stay conscious."

Tamsin looked up at Bo shocked, "What the hell succubus! You can just read my mind now. New power or something?" she paused for a moment, "And love, that's how I stayed conscious."

Bo couldn't help but smile at Tamsin's words. She walked over to her and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the bathroom, and started the shower.

"I know you Tamsin... get used to it," she kissed her gently before backing under the hot water. "And right now what I really need, is a hot, tall, blonde Valkyrie to come and get in this shower with me." She quickly pulled her hand and drug her under the water and into her arms.

They watched as the warm water washed over their bodies, taking the blood away with it. Tamsin had taken a face cloth and softly rubbed away some of the blood that had been caked onto Bo's chest where the wound once was. She grazed her fingers over the area. Bo was completely healed. All that remained was a pink scar where the dagger had been, which would fade with time.

"That's some seriously powerful chi you've got there," Bo said, breaking the Valkyrie's trance. "You tasted different… after the bond was completed."

Bo saw concern wash over Tamsin's face, immediately thinking that tying herself to Bo caused her chi to no longer taste as divine as it had before. She loved that Bo preferred the taste of her essence over anyone elses.

"No, no… not bad different," Bo placed her hands on Tamsin's hips and pulled her in for a kiss, withdrawing some of her chi in the process. Her eyes shone blue as she continued, "amazing different."

Tamsin smiled, relieved that this was the case. She was proud of the fact that Bo enjoyed her chi so much. "Well help yourself whenever you want succubus, because since I tied myself to you, I feel like I'm a chi buffet." She smirked, before realizing that Bo had done it again. "How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Bo gave her a confused look.

"Knowing exactly what I am thinking and feeling. I've spent centuries learning to control my non-verbals so I don't give anything away. How do you know?" Tamsin continued scrubbing away more blood from the succubus' body.

"I've always felt like I sort of knew, but now it's different. It's almost like I can feel what you're feeling." Bo was clearly in deep thought, not fully understanding the sensation herself.

Tamsin looked at her and smiled, pinching her own arm to see if she could elicit a reaction from Bo.

She laughed, playfully shoving the blonde. "Not like that smartass, more like emotional stuff I think. I don't entirely know to be honest, but something is definitely different."

"Well…" Tamsin sighed, "this sucks…"

Bo couldn't help but laugh, grabbing the cloth and taking her turn running it over the Valkyrie's body. She knew how much Tamsin hated expressing her emotions, and now she didn't have a choice.

Bo was focusing hard, taking in every curve of her girlfriend's wet body when suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. Tamsin was gazing down at the beautiful brunette, thinking about just how much she loved this woman.

Bo looked up at her and smirked, causing Tamsin to blush. "Damn it," she sighed, as Bo continued with her task, loving this new close connection she had with Tamsin.

* * *

When they finally got out of the shower, the bathroom was filled with steam. After wrapping themselves in towels, they both walked into Bo's bedroom. Tamsin had stripped her towel off and began drying her hair. Bo couldn't help but stare, running her eyes over her perfect body, and watched intently as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She could feel her hunger building.

Tamsin wasn't even looking at Bo when she was hit with a stronger wave of arousal than anything she had ever experienced, forcing her to place her hand on her knee for support as she instantly became wet. _"What the hell,"_ she thought, trying to understand why she was suddenly more horny than she had ever been in her life. She turned behind her to see Bo's eyes glued on her as she bit her bottom lip.

Tamsin smirked, "glad to know this isn't going to be a one-way street," she said in a low tone. _"This must be how Bo feels every time she becomes hungry. How could she control such extreme urges!" _she wondered.

Bo's eyes shot to Tamsin's, and her jaw dropped as the blonde began to walk towards her. The Valkyrie's face was different than when she was usually turned on, she looked the way Bo did before feeding, as though she was stocking her prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce. This was going to get extremely intense, two girls with the same amount of sexual desire, equivalent to that of a succubus, and not just any succubus. Bo.

Without another word, Tamsin threw herself into Bo's arms, kissing her with unbridled passion as they both fell onto the bed. The Valkyrie immediately started grinding herself against Bo as their wet centers rubbed together, eliciting a moan from both. Bo eyes were glowing a bright blue, and Tamsin wasn't wasting anytime. She couldn't control the urges she was having right now, experiencing the succubus' hunger.

Bo quickly adjusted, turning Tamsin underneath her, never breaking the kiss. She kissed her hard, as the thought of Tamsin declaring her love for Bo flashed through her mind.

Suddenly Bo stopped the kiss and looked down at the Valkyrie pinned beneath her body. A whole new feeling came over Bo as the succubus heat and passion melted away, and her eyes became their usual warm brown. Looking down at Tamsin she was filled with a new kind of passion. Love like she had never felt before. She smiled and leaned back down to kiss Tamsin, but this time much slower, savoring every movement and sensation against her lips.

Tamsin began to come down from the succubus high she had been experiencing as her love for Bo took over as well, as she kissed her back, running her hands over Bo's soft skin.

Bo brought one of her hands down and gently cupped Tamsin's breast, running her thumbs and fingers over them, listening as the blonde's breathing hitched under her soft touch. Bo began to kiss Tamsin's neck, and slowly move on top of her. Tamsin rested her head back and tried to take in Bo's loving touch, as a moan escaped from her lips.

Tamsin slid a hand down and placed it between Bo's legs, running her fingers along her hips, inner thighs, and over her center. To her surprise, she felt herself become hotter, feeling Bo build as she rubbed her. She started softly circling a finger over the brunette's clit, which caused Bo to slowly thrust her hips from the sensation.

"God Tamsin, you make me feel so amazing," she whispered into her neck before bringing her head up to kiss her again.

Bo slid her hand down between Tamsin's legs and ran her fingers over her sensitive spot a few times before slowly inserting two of them into the blonde, sliding them in and out of her. Both girls sharply inhaled as they were not only experiencing their own buildup, but their lover's as well.

Tamsin dropped her fingers, inserting them into Bo, gently curling them as she slowly massaged them over her inflamed g-spot, and pressed her thumb on her clit.

"Ohhhhh Tamsin, I—I love you," she moaned loudly, gradually picking up the intensity feeling Tamsin contract around her fingers after hearing Bo. The brunette was quickly approaching her orgasm, now teetering on the edge.

Tamsin could feel herself about to completely tighten around Bo, falling into her release.

"I love you too," she murmured, before curling her fingers and pressing down once more on the rough area, sending Bo into an intense g-spot orgasm.

Tamsin immediately followed, and both girls moaned together reveling in the pleasure they were causing one another as their bodies writhed together. Tamsin began to come down from her climax, when she felt it.

Just as Bo thought she was coming down from her climax, Tamsin thrust her fingers inside her again, rolling over on top of her and increasing speed, not moving her finger's from that precious g-spot. She knew that she could send Bo into a world of pleasure right now, because she could feel exactly what Bo was feeling. Bo's moans became louder as again she climbed, Tamsin moaning along with her causing Bo to become even hotter because, loving the sounds Tamsin made in the bedroom.

"More Tamsin, More!" Bo screamed, as she continued to climb and fall under Tamsin's expert touch.

After one final orgasm that had both girls crying out, Tamsin collapsed beside Bo desperately trying to catch her breath.

Bo's mind was still in a fog after the multiple orgasms. It was usually always her who caused her lover to come multiple times, not the other way around. This was more intense than any sex the succubus had ever had. She could feel what Tamsin was feeling as she built up to her release, and Tamsin had experienced the same sensations as Bo.

Tamsin stretched her arm out, and Bo snuggled in, resting on her chest and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She looked down at Bo, "Why didn't you feed? You were hungry when we started. I felt it."

Bo smiled, "That was sex like I had never experienced before Tamsin. I was able to completely set aside my succubus side and just completely focus on loving you. I wasn't hungry, and wasn't having sex with you to feed, I was having sex because I love you."

The succubus couldn't believe it. Sex for her, while always hot, enjoyable and passionate, had also been about feeding, whether she wanted it to be or not. But with Tamsin, it wasn't a succubus and a Valkyrie sleeping together… It was just Bo and Tamsin.

Tamsin was completely taken off guard, she had never thought about it from Bo's point of view before. Succu-sex was always amazing, but that emotional connection would have always been slightly skewed by Bo's natural instinct to feed. But what they just did was all feelings and emotion, Tamsin could feel it, the succubus side was cast away. The Valkyrie was hit with a sudden feeling of pain in her heart realizing just how close she had come to not being able to experience this, not being able to be tied to Bo. She had almost lost her today. The image of a very weak and pale Bo crossed through her mind.

Bo looked up at Tamsin feeling her sudden pain, "What's wrong?" her voice was concerned.

"I almost lost you today Bo…" her arms tightened around the brunette in a protective embrace. "Promise me. Promise that you'll set aside that warrior instinct to rush into a fight and think first. If you die, I will go with you now, but I still have to watch. So promise not to put me through that kind of pain if you can help it."

"I'm fine Tamsin, and I promise. It's not just my life I have to think about anymore… It's yours too, and that's a responsibility that I take very seriously. You are my priority now Tamsin. I love you." She smiled up at her as she could feel her words calming the Valkyrie.

"I love you too Bo Dennis," she whispered before they both fell into a deep sleep, surviving the day that would be the turning point in both of their lives. Nothing would ever be the same, but the change was for the better because now they had each other.

* * *

**Hahahahaha! So I have been having a grand ol' time reading these reviews! Yes… I admit that I am an asshole for leaving the story there last night, but I had been sitting here wondering where the best place would be to end chapter 8 and couldn't figure it out… So instead I decided to leave it at the worst place possible! Please take into account that I am kind enough to slow down my Saturday night drinking (no I am not an alcoholic or a tortured artist/writer… I just have exams coming up, and apparently alcohol has taken precedence over microbiology) and update the story due to all of the reviews! You guys have been awesome in supporting this story, and seriously a lot of your reviews have made me laugh out loud! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Ps: Tomorrow is the big night! Micro will also be taking a backseat to LG :D**


	10. Chapter 10

When Tamsin woke up, Bo was staring up at her with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful," she said softly.

"Morning," Tamsin yawned, "what are you so smiley for?"

"I'm just happy," Bo beamed at the Valkyrie.

She smirked down at Bo, "Trust me… I know," she chuckled, kissing her on the forehead, feeling her extremely euphoric mood. "You aren't a morning person are you? Because these eyes don't officially open until I've had at least one cup of coffee, and I am not to be held accountable for what happens between waking up and my caffeine." Tamsin joked, unable to resist smiling back at the succubus' goofy grin.

"Generally… No I'm not a morning person, but something about waking up in your arms just puts me in a good mood," she smirked, "And even before they 'officially open' your eyes are still stunning."

"Well… flattery will get you everywhere," Tamsin said kissing her on the nose, then on the lips.

Bo shifted her body so she was on top of the blonde in order to deepen the kiss, feeling her hunger awaken. She pulled back for a moment with a slight smile playing on her lips, "You know… I have ways of waking you up that are much more satisfying than caffeine," Bo murmured, beginning to move down to Tamsin's neck.

"Mmmmmm, maybe I could become a morning person after all," Tamsin chuckled. "And from what I'm feeling right now… you could definitely use some breakfast." Noting just how hungry the succubus was feeling.

Bo looked up at the Valkyrie with shinning blue eyes, as she bit her lip and slowly nodded. She began to move in for a kiss and withdraw some of Tamsin's amazing chi when…

"BOBO!" Kenzi hollered from the kitchen.

Bo's eyes turned back to their usual deep brown as she dropped her head into Tamsin's neck and whined, "I love her…. God knows I love her… But her timing…" She sulked pouting when she looked back up at Tamsin.

"We're really going to need to get that fox a cage or something…" Tamsin sighed, seriously considering the idea for a moment.

Bo laughed and rolled off of the blonde. "Hurry! We need to be clothed and downstairs or we will get jumped on by Kenz, and believe me we will never hear the end of it if that happens in our current wardrobe… or lack thereof."

Tamsin swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing one of Bo's kimonos and slid it on.

When she turned around, Bo was staring at her intently as her hunger peaked up again.

"Sure you don't want a taste?" Tamsin smirked, feeling how much Bo wanted her.

She seriously considered it for a moment as her desire for the Valkyrie washed through her.

"BOBO! Don't you make me come up there!" Kenzi hollered again.

Bo quickly shook her head and scowled playfully at the Valkyrie, "No…" she sighed, "I'll have to settle for pancakes for right now. I'll go get them started so Kenzi doesn't burn the place down."

Tamsin smiled, enjoying Bo having to be teased like this, especially after their little game where she had complete control over the Valkyrie and totally abused her powers.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few," she smiled innocently, knowing the effect she was having on the succubus.

Bo cleared her throat, trying desperately to keep her voice even. "Alright babe," she said finally mustering up enough control to turn away and walk out the door.

When Bo got downstairs, she quickly surveyed the kitchen not seeing Kenzi anywhere.

_"Huh… must have gone to the bathroom or something…"_ she thought to herself as she grabbed the pancake mix and began tossing ingredients in a bowl.

* * *

Tamsin grabbed a travel toothbrush that she always carried in her bag and headed for the bathroom. She began looking around the sink for toothpaste when she quickly turned, feeling someone's eyes on her. Kenzi stared with a shocked look on her face, thinking back to the last two times she was stuck in this situation.

"Toothpaste?" Tamsin raised her toothbrush in explanation, giving the girl a guilty look like she had just been caught vandalizing something.

Kenzi slowly lifted her finger and pointed straight ahead, "Foot locker." She responded expressionless.

"Thanks," Tamsin said awkwardly as she grabbed the toothpaste and tried to avoid eye contact.

Kenzi slowly backed out of the bathroom and did a quick 15 second happy dance, pumped that Bo finally seemed to be over the drama of the love triangle and onto bigger and better things.

* * *

When Kenzi arrived back in the kitchen, she walked nonchalantly over to Bo before throwing her elbows down onto the island and placed her chin in her hands and grinned from ear to ear, watching silently as the succubus did her absolute best to focus on mixing the pancakes.

Eventually giving up, she looked up at her best friend and sighed, "What's up Kenz?" knowing exactly where this was going.

"Ohhhhhhh… I just never realized how flattering your kimono looked on Detective Valkubi—babe…" Kenzi corrected remembering her promise to never incorporate the word 'bitch' into Tamsin's nickname after saving Bo's life the night before.

Bo smiled appreciating her friend's effort. "Really… I hadn't noticed," Bo said, her eyes flashing blue for a moment.

"Woah! This girl has really gotten to you hasn't she Bo? I guess the whole magic lips and saving your life thing would do that to anyone." She thought, approving of Tamsin's actions of helping Bo time and time again.

Bo looked up and smiled, "she really has Kenz," and continued with her stirring, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Wa—Wait just one minute here! Are you… I mean do you…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning in closely to Bo, "lurve her?"

Bo looked to her roommate through the corner of her eye and nodded, smile still plastered across her face.

Kenzi slapped her hands against the table and threw herself back gasping in shock, "Does she know?!"

"Would you keep it down!" Bo tried to contain the ball of energy that was Kenzi, "Yeah Kenz, she knows. And…" she stopped as though she couldn't believe the words she was about to say, "she loves me too…"

Kenzi immediately jumped Bo, wrapping her arms around her and squealing.

Just then Tamsin walked down the stairs, "you give her some catnip or something?" she asked curiously raising an eyebrow towards the two girls.

"Something like that," Bo chuckled, happy that she seemed to have Kenzi's approval to be with Tamsin.

"Chocolate chips!" Kenzi blurted out, "Bo agreed to throw some in my pancakes this morning! She usually tries to limit my sugar and alcohol intake in the mornings," she tried to explain. Then an important thought occurred to her.

"Actually BoBo, I feel like chocolate chip pancakes are more my specialty… I've got Tamsin here to supervise, why don't you run along upstairs and take one of those long hot baths you love so much." She said, shooting Bo a mischievous look.

Tamsin stared at Kenzi for a moment, realizing what she was trying to do. She wasn't about to back down, "Yeah Bo, I'll keep an eye on this one. I'll meet you up there once I've guaranteed she won't burn this shack down." She smirked, knowing Bo would have a difficult time refusing the Valkyrie, wet in a tub due to her 'appetite' this morning.

Bo stood there jaw dropped for a moment, partially because of picturing Tamsin in her tub with bubbles covering her in all the right places, and partially due to the fact that she was clearly being kicked out of her own kitchen.

"If I leave right now, am I guaranteed that both of you will survive this… well whatever it is you two seem to have going on?" she said suspiciously, glaring at the two girls, who were smiling back at her innocently.

"Of course BoBo, I have no intention of going all wild animal on dear sweet Tam Tams over here," she smirked, proud of her little dig.

Tamsin shot her a look, "You… go wild animal on me… Oh honey, you've been fae for like an hour… I have been for a millennium." She gave Kenzi a sympathetic look, giving her props for even implying she could take a Valkyrie. She was still a pet, and now she had four legs and a tail to prove it, but there were definitely worse pets out there, and the fox girl had grown on her.

"Really not helping guys!" Bo explained, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"GO!" Both girls yelled as they pointed upstairs.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Fine… getting kicked out of my own kitchen… didn't even get to have a pancake… now I'm hungry in more way than one… what the hell is this…" she mumbled under her breath as she walked up stairs to fix a bath.

* * *

The girls looked at each other for a moment, pondering exactly what they wanted to say to the other.

"Soooo…" Kenzi started, "You lurve my bestie eh?" she smirked at the Valkyrie, clearly taking her off guard.

"Wah… didn't take her long to tell you eh?" Tamsin chuckled, fully appreciating just how close Bo and Kenzi were.

"Well… she shares all of her important stuff with me. The good, the bad, and the ugly," Kenzi smiled devilishly, "and you are definitely one of the three," she continued.

Tamsin smirked, "Clearly it's not the ugly," she said fanning her hands in front of herself. "So which is it foxy?" she cocked her head slightly to the side trying to appear indifferent to whatever her response would be, but she knew deep down that Kenzi's opinion would directly affect her relationship with Bo.

"Relax Tammy, you're one of the good ones. Minus the whole vendetta against Bo at the beginning and trying to throw her in prison and what not… You've saved her life more times than I can count, you even helped her track me down when I was Kitsune napped." She smiled as she saw Tamsin's face soften, "besides… I don't think I have ever seen Bo this happy." Kenzi smiled.

Tamsin stopped for a moment. Kenzi had seen Bo when she had been with both Dyson and Lauren, and whoever else there was in between, and she wasn't one to people please. "Thanks Kenz," was all she could manage at the comment, as she looked down at the ground and tried desperately to hide her smile.

"Which brings me to the reason I wanted to have this little chat," Kenzi said, flipping a pancake into the air and watching it land in the pan. She pointed the spatula at Tamsin as though it was some kind of weapon, "the happier she is, the worse the heartbreak will be if you screw this up… and believe me, if you screw this up in any way you will totally realize it was the biggest mistake of your life all on your own and hate yourself forever… But you'd better believe that I'll still kick your ass all the same."

Tamsin nodded, respecting just how protective she was over Bo. She looked up at the dark haired girl, "Kenzi… you have my word that if I hurt Bo in anyway… you can kick my ass until the day I die."

Kenzi smiled, "Good answer blondie," she said waving the spatula. "Now you run along upstairs to your girlfriend."

Tamsin smirked, "Oh… you think we're done here do you?"

Kenzi looked up from her pancakes and fear quickly flashed through her eyes. "Sorta, yea…"

"Oh no, you got to give your little speech, now it's my turn." Tamsin laid both hands on the island and leaned forward in an almost intimidating way.

The brunette cleared her throat, "Speech?"

Tamsin raised her brow in an accusing manner, "Dyson?"

Kenzi's eyes became wide as she caught on to what the Valkyrie was hinting at. "D-man and I are just friends! And he just got his love back… dudes gotta play the field some after being hung up on a succubus for the last 3 years. Dude, you are terrible at reading people if you think for a second that—"

"If I think for a second that you are totally crushing on the big bad wolf, and that he practically falls over every time he lays his eyes on you? Even before he had his love back?" She watched as Kenzi's cheeks became red, and she looked down focusing hard on pouring more batter into the pan. "That's what I thought," Tamsin smirked. "Now listen carefully," Kenzi peaked up at Tamsin. "If Dyson gives his love to you, and you dropkick his heart and put him through hell again, you'd better believe that I'll be dropkicking something of yours to… Got it?"

Kenzi stared at her in shock, not realizing before just how much she cared for the wolf. "Got it," Kenzi smiled partially out of respect, and partially out of fear.

"Good," Tamsin smiled, her face softening. "I never expected I'd have one dog as a pet in my future, yet alone two." She flashed Kenzi that trademark Tamsin smirk.

"Get upstairs Valkyrie, wouldn't wanna whip out that ass kicking prematurely!" She pointed upstairs.

Tamsin chuckled as she turned around and headed upstairs to join Bo in the bath. She had some very mischievous plans for her hungry succubus… of the revenge variety. She had to redeem herself after allowing Bo to win at their last little sex game.

* * *

**Much more action (in more ways than one) in the upcoming chapter! I wanted to be able to post something because I have been M.I.A. the past few days, and Kenzi and Tamsin desperately needed to have "the talk"! I have recently joined tumblr ( .com) I'm still trying to figure it out and it's completely eluding me!**

**Anyway! Hoping to update again tomorrow night! Thanks for the support! Byeeee :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tamsin stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at the beautiful sight before her. Bo was sitting in the bath of bubbles with her hair clipped up with strands falling around the sides of her face. Her head was resting against the back of the tub, and her eyes were closed. She looked completely serene.

The Valkyrie quietly walked into the bathroom and snuck up behind the succubus, crouching down and pressed her cheek almost flush to hers, "Hey there," Tamsin murmured in a soft tone as she softly placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

A smile played across Bo's lips and butterflies started in her stomach, "Hey yourself," she replied without opening her eyes. "Is my roommate still alive?"

Tamsin smirked and stood up, walking over to the edge of the tub, "I thought about taking up taxidermy a few times, but she remains her mouthy little self… Promise."

Bo smiled, still not opening her eyes, knowing that the moment she did her hunger would take over when she saw the Valkyrie, and her peaceful state would be long gone.

"Mind if I join you?" Tamsin asked, her voice smooth as silk, almost like Bo's when she was using her persuasion powers.

Bo's eyes shot open, and she immediately regretted it. She felt her muscles clench, and her hunger rise as soon as she looked up at the blonde. "Be my guest," she smiled, waving her hand showing that there was plenty of room.

Tamsin smirked, twirling her hair in her fingers behind her head and manipulating it so she could throw it up into a messy bun with a bobby pin. She then slowly untied the red kimono, allowing the silk to slide off her shoulders and land in a pile on the floor. She climbed into the tub and gradually submerged herself in the water, allowing her body a chance to adjust to the warm temperature. She sat across from Bo, and watched as she closed her eyes trying to remain in control when Tamsin's leg brushed against the succubus.

The Valkyrie was having a hard time controlling herself as well. She could feel Bo's hunger continue to build, but she had plans for the succubus, and that determination would help her maintain her calm, cool demeanour.

Bo opened her eyes, sensing that Tamsin was definitely up to something. She had that _'I have every intention of fucking with you'_ grin on her face.

"So…" Tamsin began, slowly running her hands up and down the length of Bo's legs under the water. "We need to come up with some kind of a game plan for the whole Odin thing."

Bo's eyes widened, unable to believe what she was hearing, "y—you want to talk about this right now?" she asked, trying to keep the fog of passion Tamsin was causing from clouding her brain. This was important information, and she knew that she had to focus.

"Now seems as good a time as any," Tamsin said innocently, "something distracting you?"

"No, no distractions here," Bo said, clearing her throat, realizing what the Valkyrie's game was.

"Good. So I think we should stop by the Dal later today and try to dig up some information in Trick's library. There has to be some way we can take down dear old dad, or at least get the upper hand before he strikes." Tamsin said, her voice all business, still softly caressing the succubus.

Bo cleared her mind and did her best to reign in her hunger, "That sounds like a good idea to me. We need to find some way to get the advantage, or anticipate what his next move will be."

"Exactly," Tamsin replied, smirking at Bo and her effort to stay on topic, noticing her eyes had fallen south of her face.

She removed her hands from Bo's legs and cupped water in them, gently pouring it on to her neck and over her shoulders; running her hands on the back of her neck and over the top of her chest washing herself. "I forgot how good it feels to take a bath, I always take showers."

"Yeah…" Bo said, her voice cracking a bit, "I'm gaining a whole new appreciation for them." Her eyes were glued on Tamsin as she ran her hands over her body.

The blonde then rested both her arms on either side of the tub and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, "Hmmmm…." She moaned as she relaxed back into the tub, feeling Bo's hunger continue to climb.

"Tamsin," Bo said in a low voice, "I know what you're doing."

Tamsin bit her lower lip and smiled, not saying anything as she left her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations rushing through the succubus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sighed.

When she opened her eyes, Bo was staring at her with bright blue eyes, licking her lips as though she was about to devour her prey.

"Ohhhh… That's right, you had quite an appetite this morning didn't you?" Tamsin chuckled, not backing down from the succubus.

Bo smirked at Tamsin nodding slowly, knowing that she would soon get to feed and satisfy that raging succubus side that was almost strangling her. Her hunger for Tamsin was unyielding as she craved her powerful chi.

Tamsin leaned forward, resting her chest on Bo's knees, she scrunched up her face in that adorable way that only Tamsin can pull off and said, "Want me to help you with that?"

She moved in closer to Bo as though she was going to kiss her, but instead slid her hands behind her back and pulled the plug, leaving the succubus there blinking quickly, trying to focus.

The Valkyrie stood up and grabbed a towel from the counter, wrapping it around herself and strutted out of the bathroom as she pulled the bobby pin from her hair, allowing the blonde to fall around her shoulders.

Bo remained in the tub, jaw dropped, staring at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin turned around in the doorway, "Coming?" she murmured, smirking at Bo before walking out, into the succubus' bedroom.

* * *

Bo quickly jumped out of the tub, nearly slipping, and grabbed her towel, drying off and following the unbelievable enticing blonde, unsure of what she was up to.

Tamsin was standing, leaning against the bedpost of Bo's bed with one hand resting on her hip, while the other played with a strand of her blonde hair. Her head was cocked to the side with a confident smile on her face when the succubus entered the room.

Bo took long strides towards Tamsin, immediately grabbing her and pressing her against the bedpost, kissing her hard. Tamsin returned the intensity of Bo's kiss and grabbed the back of her towel, ripping it from her body and throwing it away. The brunette did the same to Tamsin's and then moved back pulling the Valkyrie into her, and throwing her onto the bed. She was unable to resist feeding any longer, her eyes shining electric blue.

The Valkyrie rolled over on top of the aggressive succubus and slid her body up so Bo's head was resting on her pillows. She grabbed Bo's hands and forced her arms over her head, kissing her passionately, allowing her tongue to explore the brunette's mouth. One hand briefly moved from one of the succubus' wrists and grabbed something from under the pillow. Bo's natural instinct to feed was taking over her other senses, so she didn't realize what the Valkyrie was up to until it was too late.

Before she had time to react, Tamsin had slid her cuffs onto either of Bo's wrists and had them attached through one of the bedposts, making it impossible for the succubus to move her arms.

Tamsin broke the kiss, looking down at Bo smirking, thrilled that her evil plan worked.

"Tamsin…" Bo raised her brow suspiciously, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Her voice was amused, and clearly aroused, impressed that the blonde had managed to pull this off, but slightly concerned about what was going to follow. She remembered the Valkyrie vowing to get even after Bo had teased her to the point of begging, and withheld her release until her head was almost ready to explode.

Tamsin looked down at Bo feeling victorious, "You know exactly what I'm doing succubus," she smirked, "and you know you deserve it…" She paused for a moment thinking and leaned in, placing her lips by Bo's ear and whispered, "just tell me when you want me to stop."

Bo smiled sympathetically at Tamsin, "you do realize I'm a succubus right? I have to force myself to stop… I can go all day," she responded in a low voice.

"I'm banking on it…" Tamsin murmured, beginning to run her lips over Bo's neck and chest, spacing out open mouthed kisses as she traced her tongue over her collar bone, giving Bo chills under the gentle sensations.

Bo rested her head back, and gently pulled against the restraints wanting desperately to touch Tamsin.

"Don't fight with the cuffs Bo, you'll only hurt yourself," she breathed as she moved down to her breasts and began running her tongue over her nipple, gently biting and tugging, forcing a moan from the brunette's throat. She slid her hand over to her other breast, kneading and massaging it, taking the other nipple between her finger and thumb, encircling it between them.

Tamsin could feel Bo's muscles tense beneath her, trying desperately not to struggle to get loose from the cuffs. She could feel Bo's strong urges and desires to touch Tamsin, and her frustration that accompanied being unable to do so. She smirked, "sure you can handle this ALL day Bo? There's no shame in admitting you can't."

Bo laughed, "please, I'm just going to sit back and enjoy," her voice fetched up at the end as Tamsin bit down on the center of her breast, forcing her chest to heave forward.

"Mmmm… Tamsin you had better hope I don't get the opportunity to use my charm, or you'd better believe I'll have our roles reversed so quick—"

She was cut short by Tamsin grinding her pelvis into Bo. She looked up and kissed Bo, not allowing her enough time to withdraw any chi.

"Try me," she whispered sliding a hand into Bo's, gazing down at her with a smirk on her face.

Bo smiled, "You really don't learn do you babe?" she chuckled.

"Hmm… Maybe, maybe not…" Tamsin smirked, waiting to feel that first rush of arousal.

Bo didn't pull any punches, automatically sending as much charm through the Valkyrie as she could manage.

Tamsin's leaned forward again, feeling the wave of heat run through her and moaning, "God, you really are good at that…" she gazed down at Bo who clearly thought she had won.

"I'm good at a lot of things Tamsin," her voice sounded like sex as her eyes glowed blue, "let me out of these cuffs so I can show you." She smiled up at her, biting her lower lip.

Tamsin slowly nodded, bringing one hand up, as though she was going to release Bo, but then stopped. Her other hand was hovering between Bo's legs. She slid a single finger inside of Bo, curling it inside. "You feel that succubus… that heat that's coursing through you. That's how it feels when your charm is running through my body." She smiled, looking down at Bo, "I'm going to kiss you, but you aren't going to feed off me, got it. And don't hold back on the charm."

Bo nodded, not understanding how Tamsin was controlling her like this, but at this point she didn't care. The Valkyrie was tracing her tongue over Bo's bottom lips, and softly pressing her lips against Bo's in a torturous fashion. All Bo wanted to do was run her hands over the blonde's body and feed from her, but she settled for intertwining their fingers and squeezing as she continued to send waves into the Valkyrie, but she could feel them herself.

Tamsin broke the kiss and smiled, "Looks like I figured out this whole tying connection thing a bit faster than you." She chuckled, watching as Bo realized why Tamsin was able to have such control over her.

"You mean that's what it feels like?" Bo asked, shocked that she was just experiencing her own power used against her.

"Mhmm… Fun isn't it?" Tamsin smirked, kissing Bo on the nose.

"I'd say," she laughed. "I'm good!" She was both proud and terrified by her own power now fully understanding why they couldn't resist her, when she couldn't even resist herself.

Tamsin pulled her hand from Bo's, her face full of mischief, "Now… where was I?" she asked, before kissing the brunette's neck again, leaving a mark just below her collar bone.

"You know Bo… Succubi are known for the heat behind their passion. But Valkyries…" she paused for a moment scrunching her face up, "we're known for being ice cold…"

Bo's eyes widened, not entirely understanding what Tamsin was implying, but she didn't have time to try and figure it out. Before she knew it, the Valkyrie had worked her way down between Bo's legs and was looking up at her, just inches away from her center.

She smiled up at Bo, whose eyes were glowing bluer than she had ever seen, waiting in anticipation for Tamsin's touch. The sexual energy in the room brought her hunger to a level that she had never experienced, and Tamsin could feel it, trying her best to remain in control.

"Bo, I promise I'll let you feed until you're totally satisfied… but first," she traced her tongue over her center, not pressing hard enough to allow it to enter the sensitive area. "But first I want to do something else…" she revealed the area with her fingers and moaned in approval at how wet Bo was.

She traced the outside of her core with her tongue gently, all the while looking up at Bo who was desperately fighting the restraints as her muscles tightened under Tamsin's touch.

She gave Bo a wide lick, allowing her tongue to cover as much area as possible, and Bo moaned loudly.

"You like that?" Tamsin asked as she looked up at Bo, who was arching her back, writhing beneath the Valkyrie.

Bo shifted so she could look down at Tamsin, and nodded, unable to speak.

"Do you want more?" Tamsin asked, in a low voice.

"Mhmm…" Bo nodded again.

The Valkyrie moved back up, straddling Bo, sitting on top of her waist. "Alright, answer a few questions for me, and I'll be happy to give you more."

Bo smirked, "Am I about to be interrogated detective?" she asked playfully.

"You bet your sweet little ass you are succubus," Tamsin chuckled, leaning in a bit closer.

"Where were you 2 nights ago?" Tamsin asked, her voice stern, like it would be in the interrogation room.

"I was with you… In your apartment after our date." Bo answered, uncertain where Tamsin was going with this.

"And what were we doing in my apartment?" Tamsin smiled at Bo, anxious to hear how she would respond.

"Do you mean before, or after I shot a hole in your wall?" Bo asked, giggling.

Tamsin pressed her lips together, rolling her eyes at the memory. "Smartass remarks won't get you anywhere succubus. After you ever so gracefully blasted a hole in my wall."

"Hmm… Let's see…" Bo pretended to ponder, knowing exactly what followed. "I believe I had my way with a certain cocky Valkyrie who seemed to think she could take on a succubus… By the time I was done with her she was begging me to stop. Silly girl."

Tamsin smirked, "Bold comment considering I'm not the one in cuffs right now."

Bo smiled up at Tamsin, amused by this little game.

"Before we made the bet… What did you see?" Tamsin asked, knowing full well Bo had cheated, looking into her aura and seeing that it was already burning for the succubus.

Bo laid there for a second. "I saw the woman I love…"

Tamsin's face softened, and she gently kissed Bo. She pulled back and gazed into her eyes for a moment, placing her hand on her face and softly tracing her thumb on her cheek bone. Tamsin smiled sweetly at her, "Good answer…" then she paused for a moment thinking, "but I'm afraid that is not exactly the answer I was looking for."

She moved off of Bo and grabbed her kimono, looking back at her. Bo's eyes were wide, horrified at the idea of Tamsin leaving her there until she came clean.

Tamsin smirked, " Well… I am absolutely parched!" she chuckled, "I'm going to run downstairs and grab some water, can I get you anything?"

Bo laid there staring at her unsure of what to do next.

"Listen babe, I know you cheated and peaked at my aura… Naughty girl you are, that hardly seems fair." She crawled onto the bed and kissed Bo on the forehead, "confess and I'll satisfy that hunger of yours…"

With that she left the room and walked downstairs, leaving Bo in a rather compromising position to contemplate her next move.

* * *

When Tamsin got downstairs, Kenzi had polished off the last of the pancakes. She looked up at her and grinned, "My… That was an awfully long bath…"

Tamsin chuckled at just how forward the girl was, grabbing some ice from the fridge and pouring some water into a glass. "We had to discuss what our game plan would be to take down Odin."

Kenzi's eyes widened understanding. "Well, I'd better run upstairs so BoBo can fill me in!"

Tamsin quickly grabbed the girl's arm and raised her brow, "I wouldn't if I were you, she's a little tied up at the moment. Lots to think about ya know?"

Kenzi smirked knowing that wasn't the whole story. "What's really going on TamTams?"

The blonde took a sip of her water, "There's sort of an interrogation going on upstairs… It could get pretty messy. If I were you, I'd head over to lover-boys for a little bit." Tamsin winked hoping Kenzi would catch her less than subtle hint.

"Oh my God eww… Nuff said Tammers, this fox fae is out! Happy interrogating." She waved her hand and headed out the door.

Tamsin headed back upstairs fully equipped to try a new interrogation technique.

* * *

Tamsin walked back into the room to see a clearly pissed off Bo, still tied to the bed.

"Back so soon? I was just about to settle in for a nap." She said.

Tamsin smiled, "Oh you wish succubus," she chuckled taking a sip of her water. "Reconsider your position yet?"

Bo smirked, "Nooope."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Tamsin laughed, taking a piece of ice into her mouth and crawling back onto the bed.

She took the ice between her teeth and ran it across Bo's breast, immediately feeling her chest heave under the cold sensation.

"Fuck Tamsin! Torture is so not fair!" Bo was both irritated and amused at the Valkyrie's creativity.

Tamsin laughed playfully taking the ice back into her mouth and sucking on it for a moment, "I've got a whole glass over there… just make this easy on yourself Bo."

"Screw you!" Bo laughed, not seeing to many options at this point.

Tamsin's brow raised, and she bit down on the ice, chewing until it had melted and she swallowed it. "I've got a better idea," she murmured, tracing her cold tongue down Bo's body, causing her to squirm and giggle.

Tamsin stopped between her legs, pinning her arms over Bo's waist, and smiled devilishly.

"Don't you dare…" Bo looked down at her, giving her a death glare.

With that, Tamsin again licked Bo, causing a rush of sensations to come over the succubus.

"Fuck Tamsin," the cold caused her chills, but the feeling of Tamsin's tongue against her also caused pleasure.

Tamsin didn't pull back this time, running her cool tongue over Bo's hot center, encircling it around her opening, and then up to her clit after her tongue had warmed up.

"Ahhh… God Tamsin you feel so good." Bo moaned loudly.

Tamsin smiled and continued with her work, flicking her tongue harder and faster over Bo's sensitive area as the succubus tried to thrust her hips forward, wishing she could grab a handful of the blonde's hair and push her harder against her.

Bo could feel herself building to a climax, and Tamsin was paying careful attention, waiting for the precise moment before Bo was ready to fall over the edge into ecstasy.

Just as Bo's moans began to get louder, and almost turn into cries of pleasure, Tamsin stopped her tongue, not moving it from her clit.

"God Tamsin Please! Not this! I'm so close!" Bo begged, desperately wanting a release.

Tamsin flicked her tongue once quickly causing a small contraction within Bo as she moaned.

"What do you plead succubus, guilty or not guilty?" Tamsin murmured, her hot breath torturing Bo further.

"Guilty! I looked at your aura and saw that you didn't stand a chance before making the bet! Now please Tamsin!" Bo cried out, letting the Valkyrie win.

Tamsin immediately allowed her tongue to continue with its original pattern, quickly running over Bo's wet sensitive area. She quickly thrust it inside of Bo's opening, and pulled it out, running it back up to her clit, sending the succubus flying over the edge as she screamed Tamsin's name, frantically fighting the cuffs that were holding her in position as the Valkyrie limited her movement further, holding her waist in place as Bo writhed beneath her continuing to climb higher into her release.

Finally as Bo became to come down, eyes still glowing blue desperate to feed, Tamsin quickly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the keys to the cuffs.

Bo immediately threw Tamsin underneath her, and the Valkyrie knew that this would be an aggressive feed after Bo had, had sex twice without feeding at all. Bo crushed her lips into Tamsin's and didn't hold back as she withdrew her chi, completely loosing herself in the succubus.

Tamsin's chest heaved forward as she felt the strong pull from deep within her. It didn't hurt as much as the last time Bo had fed from her like this, but the brunette certainly wasn't going easy on her either.

Tamsin grabbed the back of Bo's neck and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Bo began to slow down her feeding, and inserted two fingers inside of Tamsin, sending strong pulsations through the Valkyrie, causing her to scream out as Bo pulled away taking another long pull from the blonde's essence.

She relentlessly slid her fingers in and out of her, quickly bringing her to orgasm. Tamsin came three times before Bo had finished feeding from her, sending pulsations through her body, all the while feeling Bo's satisfaction as she was finally able to satisfy her overwhelming appetite.

Both girls collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted.

"If I had the energy… I would so beat the hell out of you for that little stunt," Bo said, laughing as she playfully swung her arm over, smacking Tamsin in the stomach.

She laughed, "Oh come on now Bo, you and I both know you deserved it. People never seem to learn that you don't mess with a Valkyrie."

"I guess that's true, remind me never to cheat in any sort of game against you ever again," Bo giggled. "I really hope that's not how you interrogate all of the perps you bring in!"

Tamsin chuckled, rolling over and wrapping her arms around Bo. "Trust me… I'll reserve those types of interrogation techniques just for you."

Bo leaned up and kissed Tamsin, "Thanks for breakfast in bed," she said playfully.

"Anytime," Tamsin replied smirking, and she meant this quite literally.

"So, we should probably head over to the Dal to get some reading, we can go through it over at your place with a couple bottles of wine if you want?" Bo said, wanting to learn more about her father and his corrupt plans for her.

"Sounds perfect," Tamsin smiled, slightly pained knowing that this blissful state she and Bo had been in would soon be ruined by the likes of Odin and his lackeys. "I just have to run over to Dyson's and pick up some info on a case. I'll meet you at the Dal and we can walk over to my place from there?"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Bo said, ready to begin preparations for the biggest fight of her life.

* * *

Tamsin knew her way over to Dyson's quite well because she had crashed there a few nights on his couch after they had gone out and gotten tanked after celebrating solving a few tough cases.

She walked into his place and looked around. The apartment seemed to be empty. She looked over at his bed and saw a giant indentation in the wall beside it, as though there had been some kind of a struggle.

The Valkyrie grabbed a dagger that she had concealed in the side of her boot and walked around the corner hearing a noise.

She turned the corner to the bathroom ready to attack the intruder when she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Kenzi standing in one of Dyson's shirts, and wearing no pants.

"Umm… D-man just went to go and grab some food." Kenzi broke the awkward silence.

"Ahhh…" Tamsin nodded slowly, trying her best not to burst out laughing, pleased that she was able to bust Kenzi like this after their little encounter this morning.

"Toothpaste?" Kenzi looked up at the Valkyrie smirking, raising her toothbrush in the same way Tamsin had earlier, embracing the irony of the situation.

"Medicine cabinet," Tamsin replied, smirking as she pointed up to the mirror.

"Case files?" Tamsin asked Kenzi, hoping Dyson left them out for her.

"Kitchen counter…" Kenzi laughed.

Tamsin chuckled, "Seriously… Hole in the wall… Respect dude," Tamsin nodded her head in approval, laughing as she walked out of the bathroom, grabbing the file and heading out the door to go meet up with Bo at the Dal.

* * *

Upon arriving to the Dal, Trick immediately caught Tamsin's attention waving his hand signaling for her to come over.

"Bo is downstairs gathering whatever information I have on… him..." Trick said secretively hoping none of the patrons would overhear what they were talking about.

Tamsin smiled, "Thanks Trick," she replied.

The blonde headed into the basement to see Bo pouring over a pile of books, trying to shove as many as she could into a bag.

"Find anything good succu-babe?" Tamsin smiled at how cute Bo looked, very studious.

"Yeah, I think so. There's mostly just bits and pieces in different books, but I think if we put it all together, we should be able to come up with some kind of plan and find his weakness." Bo looked up at Tamsin, her eyes full of hope, not fully understanding what a badass her father truly was.

"Alright, well let's get these back to my place… It looks like we've got a long night ahead of us." She sighed looking at the books.

Bo threw the bag over her shoulder and stood up. "Let's get outta here then." She smiled that irresistible Bo Dennis smile that melted Tamsin's heart.

Bo gave her grandfather a hug and thanked him for letting them use his resources, promising to let him know if they found anything.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark as the girls walked over to Tamsin's. They decided to cut through an alley as a shortcut.

Tamsin quickly stopped as her warrior sense took over. "Valkyries…" she whispered to Bo. She could feel her sisters nearby, watching and waiting for the right moment to attack.

"How many," Bo asked under her breath.

"Doesn't matter," Tamsin responded, "I know you can hold your own against any kind of fae, but Bo I can't risk you looking at one of them. They know that I'm tied to you now, and that is the easiest way to hurt me. They won't kill you because Odin wants you to much, but they will make you doubt me and convince you to trust them instead."

Bo's heart sunk, seeing the fear in Tamsin's eyes. "Alright…" Bo said, knowing that she would have to once again sit this one out.

She did the only thing she could think to do to help Tamsin. Bo grabbed Tamsin and kissed her deeply and passionately taking the Valkyrie off guard. She began breathing chi into Tamsin, looking into the Valkyrie's eyes as they began to take on the same sparkle within her icy blue eyes that happened when she first tied herself to Bo.

She placed one last soft kiss on Tamsin's lips, and moved into the shadows out of sight.

Tamsin felt Bo's power rush through her and combine itself with her own. The Valkyrie felt invincible as her own new power awoke within her. She was struggling to control it and needed an outlet quickly.

"Come on out bitches… I know you're watching." Tamsin shouted, throwing her arms into the air.

Right on cue, one shadow jumped from a fire escape in the distance, as two more stepped from around the corner and a final Valkyrie came out from behind a dumpster.

"Four Valkyrie's for little old me?" Tamsin sneered, "Herja must have really talked me up after I sent her ass back to Valhalla."

"She was quite impressed with you Tamsin," a blonde spoke up, standing in the middle of the group, "No surprise though, you did finish top of our class after all."

Tamsin froze for a moment realizing that Odin had sent four girls who she had grown up with, and trained alongside of.

She laughed, "Was he hoping I would take it easy on you guys where we grew up together? Because you and I both know that we were taught not to care for anyone. Tugging at my heart strings is a weak move."

"Apparently you missed that day Tams… From what we hear, you've gone and tied yourself to that little succu-slut. Where is she hiding anyway?" The girl scoffed back at Tamsin. "What the hell were you thinking bonding yourself to a succubus? They're controlled by lust and passion and think with their hearts and not their brain. You know that the second a hot meal comes in front of her the little bitch won't be able to resist feeding. And you'll be stuck for eternity with a cheating, dishonest little girlfriend that you'll never be able to satisfy. Especially if she is as powerful as they say she is…"

Tamsin smirked, "Baby, I'm satisfaction guaranteed…" She could feel the shadows take over her face infuriated that she would say such cruel things about Bo. She took a step forward into the light and watched as the Valkyries almost immediately crumbled to the ground.

"What the hell! She shouldn't be this strong, tied or not! Skyla, what is going on!" a dark haired girl shouted, clearly feeling the full effects of Tamsin's power.

The blonde Tamsin had been talking to managed to roll out of her line of sight and quickly moved to attack.

Tamsin anticipated this, and was able to grab her knife from her boot and swipe it to the side, her speed taking the Valkyrie off guard, catching her across the stomach with the blade, never breaking eye contact with the other three who were huddled on the ground, desperately trying to escape Tamsin's powerful stare.

She finally broke their gaze for a moment, turning to be met with a strong left cross to her face by the other blonde Valkyrie. Tamsin was able to dodge her next strike, kicking out her knee and grabbing the back of her head, smashing her other knee against the attackers face, pushing her back as she fell to the ground in pain. She moved forward and allowed the shadows to again take over her face as she moved closer to the other three, staring them down, feeling them weaken at an incredible pace, until they went limp. She watched as their souls left this plane and returned to Valhalla.

Tamsin turned, and grabbed the final Valkyrie on the ground and stared at her with an icy glare, "Where's the fifth one? There were always 5 of you bitches in your little click. Tell me and I'll let you keep your ability to travel between our worlds!"

The girl laughed, spiting blood onto the ground, "I'm betting by now she's having a productive little chat with your girlfriend…" the girl sneered.

Tamsin completely lost control, as concern and anger took over her body, blackening her face, immediately dropping the girl and sending her off as well.

"Bo!" Tamsin shouted, but she didn't receive a response.

She could hear whispering coming from the shadows, "she doesn't love you… she used you in order to get close enough to bring you to him… she wants you dead…"

Tamsin turned and ran to the sound of the voice and stopped dead in her tracks as she looked to see the final Valkyrie pressing Bo against the wall by her throat, her face blackened, and Bo staring back at her, fear in her eyes.

Tamsin ran to the Valkyrie and threw her across the alley, and Bo fell to the ground, gasping for air. She ran back towards the redheaded Valkyrie, but stopped when she pulled out a gun.

"Since when do our kind fight using guns against one another?" Tamsin sneered, reigning in her face, only being able to fight the shadows from her eyes, the darkness waiting on the sides of her face ready to once again consume her.

"Since you tied yourself to the most powerful fae out there! You don't know do you?" The girl looked at Tamsin shocked, "When we tie ourselves to a warrior… we take on their strength Tamsin. Fighting dirty is the only way to take you down."

"Tamsin…" the Valkyrie's face returned to normal, as she slowly turned to Bo, her eyes filled with tears.

"How could you Tamsin! How could you use me! Say you loved me… make me love you…" Bo was crying, and walked towards her until she stood between Tamsin and the other Valkyrie, who was smiling pleased to see that she was able to force the succubus to doubt.

"Bo…" Tamsin's voice cracked, feeling pain take over her body at the thought of her doubting their love, "Think babe, you know I would never—"

She was cut off by the succubus slapping her across the face. "Bullshit you would never! She told me Tamsin, she told me everything!"

The woman began to laugh and lowered her gun. Just then, Bo quickly turned throwing a dagger and plunging it into the Valkyrie's chest, causing her to fall to her knees, her eyes wide with shock.

"No one has ever—" the girl choked, pulling the knife from her chest.

"Never what… Loved anyone like I love her? You'd better bet your ass, that's right bitch!" Bo sneered, grabbing the back of her neck and draining the last of her chi, never letting their lips touch. She fell to the ground and Bo quickly turned to see Tamsin on her knees in pain.

"God Tamsin! Are you hit! What happened," Bo was panicking, not seeing any blood, but clearly something was wrong.

"Bo… I need you to back away… I can't—I can't get control." Her hands were covering her face as she desperately tried to reign in her power and pull the shadows back from her face. She never wanted Bo to see her true-self like that.

Bo knelt on her knees and stroked Tamsin's back, knowing exactly what she was going through, trying to fight through the power and become herself again. "I know babe, just trust me… I'm not going anywhere."

Tamsin pulled away, "Damn it Bo!" she sounded angry, "You can't see me like this!"

"Why Tamsin! Clearly it doesn't affect me… for some reason. Just let me help you!" She exclaimed, her voice full of concern. She could feel the fear coursing through Tamsin right now, and her overwhelming surge of power.

Tamsin began to slowly drop her hands covering her face, still not making eye contact with Bo.

Bo took a breath, pleased that she was trusting her enough to let her help.

"Okay, that's better. Now look at me Tamsin," Bo said, placing her hand on her face, gently tracing her thumb on her cheek bone.

The Valkyrie allowed her dark eyes to meet Bo's and felt a sense of calm start to wash over her when she looked at the succubus.

Bo's face softened seeing Tamsin in her natural form, "Now focus on me Tamsin, focus on what I'm feeling and let yourself feel the same."

Tamsin felt herself begin to relax as thoughts of Bo passed through her head. She thought back to when the succubus was lying in her arms, accepting her declaration of love, allowing Tamsin to tie herself to Bo.

Bo smiled as she saw the shadows fall back and her eyes take on that same glittering hue, before falling back to her usual icy blue color.

Tamsin's body relaxed, and Bo pulled her in close, cradling her in her arms and resting her face in her hair, breathing her in.

"Better?" Bo breathed.

"Better, thanks." Tamsin murmured, pulling away to look up at Bo again. "But did you have to slap me so hard?"

Bo laughed, "I had to sell it babe, it was the only was I could get her to drop her guard."

"Well thanks, but could you please try and stop putting yourself between me and things like guns and knives?" Tamsin asked chuckling, but was quite serious.

"I will if you stop putting yourself in situations involving things like guns and knives," Bo sighed shaking her head, knowing full well that was never going to happen for either of them.

"I love you," Tamsin whispered as she gazed up at Bo, the only person in the world who understood her.

"I love you too," Bo leant down and kissed her gently, holding her for a few more moments before they stood up and headed over to the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So… I read on Twitter the other day that someone read the last chapter in public. I had a good laugh over that, but I have decided to give all readers fair warning. This chapter does contain explicit sexual content. DO NOT READ IN PUBLIC… unless that's just how you roll, in which case go to it badass. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bo laid out each of the books and scrolls containing information on her father, and spread them over the table. The girls got comfortable on the couch and read silently for hours, desperately trying to find something that could give them a plan to defeat Odin.

By the fourth straight hour of reading, they were exhausted, especially after having just taken down five Valkyries earlier that evening. Tamsin had gotten changed into her baggy grey sweatpants that hung from her hips just perfectly, and a tight green tank top that clung to her body. She had grabbed Bo black short shorts and a skimpy tank top, wanting her in as little clothes as possible so she would have a good view when she needed to take a break from reading. The Valkyrie's legs were stretched out over Bo's lap as she focused hard on the literature.

Bo leaned forward to grab another book; this one looked older than the rest. She picked it up by the spine, and noticed that a page appeared to be loose. The succubus turned to the page and saw that it was not actually a part of the book, but an old folded piece of paper that seemed to be hidden within the contents of the book she had just picked up. She carefully unfolded the paper and raised her brow, uncertain of what she was looking at.

"Tamsin… any idea what this is?" Bo asked curiously holding the page out to her so she could see the peculiar writing.

The blonde peeked over top of the book she was reading, and her eyes widened seeing rune letter scrawled over the page in the old language. "I haven't seen anything like this in centuries," Tamsin reached out for the page intrigued, carefully looking it over.

She gently ran her fingers over the page, allowing her eyes to adjust to the ancient writing. "It's very rare to see anything like this outside of the light or dark compounds, where they're locked up and hidden away. This style of writing was used by the old prophets who would predict things about the Gods, and great wars. Most have been divided between the light and the dark, but I guess where Trick is the Blood King, it would make sense for him to have a few in his possession, especially if he thought it would be relevant to you." Tamsin looked up at Bo, who was listening intently to what she was saying.

"Can you read it?" Bo asked, desperately wanting to know the contents of the page.

"You're so young it's cute," Tamsin smirked, looking down at the page to begin her translation.

_There would be two offspring who would serve as good and evil. The eldest son, strong and virtuous, would be destined to become a great leader and fix all that his father before him had harmed, however he would be loyal to his father until his time came to rule. The second, also fated to lead, would be cast out due to his evil actions and rule in the underworld alongside Hades. This completes the balance of good and evil. However, the balance could be swayed by the third child, while weaker in abilities in comparison to the other two siblings; this child would have the capability to rule amongst the humans and fae of earth. This child would be burdened with an ongoing eternal struggle, able to access power from both good and evil, standing alone, unaligned between the two supremacies. After the corruption of Asgard arises, this child will either be its saviour, or its destruction. The child is destined make a choice; either joining the likes of the corrupt leader providing him with substantial power, and the ability to dictate both good and evil, or face off against him bringing him to his demise allowing the balance to be restored. For the child's entire existence they will stand keeping the balance, good and evil, light and dark, heavens and the hell. While not intended to remain in Asgard with their brethren, there would be a companion that will serve as strength and support for the chosen one, being their rock when these decisions need to be made to sustain the balance. When the time comes for a new soul to be placed with the task of preserving the balance, the two will be rewarded for their great efforts and struggles being granted peace, remaining in their counterpart's company for all eternity in paradise. _

Tamsin stared at the paper, her eyes widened as she took in the message, fully understanding just how big Bo's destiny was.

"So…" Bo said, "from what I've gathered, Odin is the ruler of Asgard, and he has three sons who are maintaining some kind of balance. Sounds like a lot of pressure to me. We're going to have to find this guy and try to help him takedown Odin in any way we can. It would be sort of cool to meet him, I guess he would technically be considered my half-brother."

Tamsin looked up at the succubus in disbelief, "Bo… there is no third brother. I have met the other two sons, both Thor and Loki. But nowhere in there does it indicate the sex of the final sibling."

The brunette froze, unable to move or breathe as she grasped what the Valkyrie was implying. "Me?" she asked, pointing a finger at herself.

Tamsin could feel Bo's anxiety rising as she realized what a great responsibility she had. She paused for a moment, thinking back to the prophecy, wanting desperately to be able to give her some good news that would calm her down. Suddenly it hit the blonde. She grabbed Bo's hands and took them into hers and a supportive manner, "Us…" Tamsin looked deep into her eyes as the panic began to fade away and her face softened.

"Right," Bo closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief, tightening her grip on Tamsin's hands, "Us."

"Come here," Tamsin said, resituating on the couch, throwing the books on the floor and opening her arms so Bo could crawl into them.

Bo immediately laid down, allowing the Valkyrie to take her in a protective embrace. The brunette relaxed into her, allowing Tamsin's warmth and closeness to comfort her, finding acceptance and peace knowing that she would never be in this alone.

They didn't really know how long they stayed like this, processing just how drastically this information changed their lives.

Finally Tamsin kissed Bo on the top of her head, "Listen babe, for right now there is nothing we can do. Now at least we know what's going on." She smiled, "What we right now, is to refuel. Hungry?" she asked Bo, her voice soft and soothing.

Bo looked up at Tamsin and smirked, taking her question the wrong way as her eyes briefly flashed blue.

"Not what I meant succubus!" Tamsin chuckled, loving that Bo was always ready to go, "We haven't eaten since breakfast this morning, although I'll satisfy that appetite later." She said in a playful tone, glad that they had managed to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to hold you to it," Bo said in a seductive voice. Her stomach immediately growled, killing the moment. Both girls couldn't help but laugh.

Tamsin managed to control her laughter enough to ask, "Any special requests?"

Bo thought for a moment, "Something sweet," she smiled up at the blonde, amazed by the way that she could change Bo's mood at the drop of a dime, just by being her sweet, adorable self.

"I've got just the thing," Tamsin smiled, giving the succubus a quick peck on the lips before getting up off the couch to start preparing their snack in the kitchen.

The Valkyrie looked back at Bo who was leaning against the top of the couch, watching the blonde intently.

Tamsin squinted her eyes together when she looked back at Bo, "No peaking succubus," she scolded playfully.

Bo couldn't help but smile, as she raised her hands apologetically and lay back down on the couch, looking over the old piece of paper.

When the blonde returned she was carrying two bowls of icecream topped with strawberries and bananas, and drizzled with chocolate sauce.

Bo looked up at Tamsin with a huge, childlike grin plastered across her face.

"Pleased?" Tamsin was unable to resist smiling back at Bo's ridiculous grin.

She grabbed a large spoonful shoving it in her mouth and said, "Very," with a mouthful of icecream.

Tamsin chuckled, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to some romantic comedy she had never seen. The girls sat eating icecream and relaxing, enjoying each other's company while watching the movie.

When Tamsin had finished her dish, she casually leaned over and rested her head on Bo's shoulder. The brunette smiled down at her, not entirely able to believe that this was the same girl who had nearly had a panic-attack over waking up in Bo's arms after they spent their first night together.

After Bo had cleaned her bowl, Tamsin looked up at her and couldn't help but giggle, seeing reminisce of the chocolate sauce on her cheek. "How in the hell did you manage that?" she chuckled.

Bo looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean," she asked completely clueless.

Tamsin leaned forward and grabbed Bo's chin, turning her head to the side and slowly licked the chocolate off her face. "There, all clean!" she shook her head and laughed at how adorable the succubus was without even trying.

Bo smiled at her playfully, "I think you missed a spot," she smirked at the blonde.

Tamsin raised her brow, "Oh really?" she paused for a moment, "Where?"

Bo brought her index finger to her lips and looked up at the Valkyrie through her long lashes teasingly.

"Ahhh," Tamsin nodded, "Why don't you let me get that for you," she said in a low voice as she leaned in and gently kissed the succubus.

She pulled back and opened her eyes, lingering her mouth close to Bo's and whispered, "Did I get it all?"

Bo smirked and shook her head slowly indicating she hadn't.

Tamsin leaned back in and kissed the succubus again, slowly leaning her back onto the couch so she could straddle her. She opened her mouth and teased her tongue slowly over Bo's lips until she was granted entrance.

Bo moaned softly into the kiss, feeling her hunger build as Tamsin ran her tongue over hers. The Valkyrie gently bit her lip, tugging slightly forcing a wave of arousal to wash over Bo.

The succubus moved her head down and began kissing Tamsin's jaw and neck. The blonde lifted her head, granting Bo further access to lavish her with her tongue and mouth, sending chills through her body from the sensation.

Tamsin opened her eyes for a moment, and then suddenly her focus was pulled from Bo, to the small orange vial sitting on the side table in front of her.

"Oh my God, that's it," Tamsin whispered.

"You like that?" Bo asked in a seductive tone.

"No! I mean yes, I love that, but that's not what I meant," she said jumping off of the brunette and running to the table, picking up the tiny glass jar in her hands.

Bo blinked for a moment, trying to understand what the hell just happened. She looked over at the Valkyrie confused.

"What the hell Tamsin, you can't just leave a succubus hanging like that!" she said, sitting up on the couch as she adjusted her tank top.

"Bo this is it! Our advantage! The inscription on the bottle matches the writing on the prophecy; this should contain enough power and enchantment to be able to work on a God! That's why Odin sent it to me! It would be the only thing that could harness your powers, where you're a Demi-God!" She exclaimed, overjoyed that they may actually have a way of stopping Odin.

Bo stared at Tamsin for a moment processing what she was saying. "You—" she said softly, then jumped off the couch and grabbed Tamsin in her arms, kissing her as they both finally saw a glimmer of hope at the possibility of being able to take down Odin. "You are absolutely brilliant!" She exclaimed, kissing her again, and hugging her tightly, swaying the blonde from side to side unable to contain her excitement.

Tamsin pulled back from Bo's embrace and gingerly set the rune bottle back down on the table, before grabbing the back of the brunette's neck and kissing her hard. "You bet your sweet little ass I am," she smirked, "Now… where were we?"

Bo smiled up at Tamsin, "I believe we were right about here…" Bo murmured, running her hands over the Valkyrie's ass, and dropping them down to her thighs, bending her knees slightly. Her eyes changed to an electric blue right before she picked the blonde up.

The succubus' strength took Tamsin off guard for a moment as she realized that her feet were no longer on the ground. She wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and kissed her passionately as Bo walked towards the bedroom.

The girls fell onto the bed, and Tamsin rolled over top of Bo, mounting her which moved them to the center of the bed. She continued kissing the succubus as she ran her hands up Bo's shirt and firmly cupped her breasts, gently squeezing and massaging them.

Bo moaned into the kiss, as she ran her hands up Tamsin's back and unhooked her bra with ease. Tamsin broke the kiss for a moment, pulling off the tank top and bra, and Bo took advantage of the moment, sitting up and taking on of the Valkyrie's nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, and softly biting and sucking, switching over and giving the same treatment to the other.

Tamsin threw her head back as pleasure took over her body. She ripped off Bo's shirt and the succubus took off her own bra, never removing her mouth from Tamsin's breast.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's hips and shifted her weight, throwing the Valkyrie against the mattress, and climbed on top of her as she kissed her deeply. The succubus pulled back for a moment, her eyes glowing blue, raising her brow, asking Tamsin's permission before feeding.

The Valkyrie nodded, smiling up at Bo, before she crushed their lips together. The succubus fed slowly from Tamsin, making it as pleasurable as she could, sending waves of desire through her body. Tamsin moaned loudly as she allowed Bo's charm to completely take hold of her embracing, the pleasure the succubus was causing.

Bo broke the kiss and began kissing her way down Tamsin's body, she stopped at her sweatpants, and sat up pulling them off the Valkyrie with ease. "God," Bo sighed, "and I thought the icecream tasted good," she smirked as Tamsin blushed slightly at her words.

Bo laid down on her stomach, placing her head between Tamsin's legs and gently ran the tips of her fingers over the Valkyrie's cotton underwear. She let out a breathy chuckle as the blonde squirmed under her touch, craving more direct contact. Bo moved her head down, and ran her tongue over her center, swirling her tongue once over Tamsin's sensitive area.

She pulled back for a moment and looked up at the blonde, "God, you're so wet Tamsin," she murmured, smiling in approval.

"Well when your girlfriend is half succubus, half God, and completely perfect…" she paused scrunching her nose playfully, "more often than not, you're wet…"

Bo raised her brow and took a deep breath, trying to reign in that succubus side that wanted to devour the Valkyrie because of her words.

The brunette took Tamsin's underwear between her teeth, and slowly peeled them off her body.

She ran a single finger through her center, and watched as Tamsin arched her back and moaned as her body quivered. Bo smiled, having every intention of sending the Valkyrie over the edge in a big way, wanting desperately to hear her girlfriend scream her name.

Bo smirked at Tamsin, sending her charm through her clit, "Buckle up Valkyrie… This is going to get loud."

Before Tamsin had time to respond with a witty comeback, Bo had thrust two fingers inside her hard, causing the blonde to throw her head back and cry out as it took her off guard. Bo started slowly, sliding her fingers in and out of Tamsin's wet center, sending light waves of pleasure through her. She curled her fingers over and over, running them over the inflamed rough flesh inside of the blonde.

Bo began to pick up the pace, increasing speed, force and her charm, forcing Tamsin to build higher to her release. Bo had no intention of teasing the Valkyrie this time, she wanted to make her climb higher than she ever had before.

Bo leant down and kissed Tamsin hard, before withdrawing some of her chi. Tamsin's eyes were tightly closed, as she tried to control herself and hold off her imminent climax, not wanting Bo to be finished yet.

The succubus smirked and whispered into Tamsin's ear, "You can let go Tamsin, trust me, I'm no where close to being done with you…"

Tamsin's eyes shot open, looking up at the succubus. Bo pounded her fingers inside the Valkyrie everytime making contact with that sweet spot that would no doubt be Tamsin's undoing.

"Fuck," Tamsin cried out feeling herself begin to contract around Bo's fingers.

The succubus managed to fit a third finger into the tight area, causing the blonde to uncontrollably thrust her hips up from the mattress at the feeling of being completely full.

Bo pinned her knee over the blonde's hip in an attempt to keep her still, as she relentlessly forced her fingers in and out of Tamsin.

The Valkyrie was still climbing higher, unsure of when she would hit her peak. Just as she thought she had arrived, Bo would send another wave through her, forcing her to climb higher and contract harder around her fingers.

Finally hovering on the peak of her climax, Tamsin grabbed a pillow next to her and threw it over her head in an attempt to muffle her screams, but Bo quickly grabbed it and threw it off the bed, and kissed her hard instead. "I want to hear you," Bo murmured into her ear as Tamsin slowly came down from the longest orgasm she had ever experienced. The succubus' fingers remained inside the blonde, gently massaging her g-spot and thumbing her hypersensitive clit, causing her to squirm.

"God Bo," Tamsin moaned, "I really thought for a second you were going to kill m—" she was cut off by Bo once again thrusting inside her hard, holding her fingers deep inside as she sent her charm through Tamsin, and watched as her aura quickly heated up as though she hadn't just experienced a release.

"I told you, I'm nowhere near being done with you yet," Bo whispered, before pulling back and thrusting her fingers back inside the tight Valkyrie.

"God Bo," Tamsin screamed, feeling herself again climbing. This release came much quicker and lasted just as long as Bo made the orgasm last as long as she could manage. She moved her head down, and clamped down on one of Tamsin's breast with her teeth. Tamsin cried out, embracing the pain along with the pleasure, taking her nails and digging them into Bo's shoulders, scratching them down her back, causing the succubus to scream, and arch her back, forcing her breasts against the Valkyrie's who was still coming hard.

Bo didn't stop this time allowing Tamsin to fully come down from the orgasm like she had before, this time she pressed down hard on her g-spot, sending her charms directly to it, feeling the Valkyrie contract hard around her fingers again, sending her into a final orgasm that was pure ecstasy.

Tamsin bit down on her index finger hard, trying to control the volume of her moans as she once again climbed. She could taste blood in her mouth, but she didn't care. Reaching her peak one final time, she cried out Bo's name, and arched her back hard, as Bo allowed her fingers to remain on her g-spot, and slowly massaged them over the area feeling her contraction hold for a long moment over her fingers before coming down.

Bo removed her fingers and licked them, tasting her lover, looking down as Tamsin desperately tried to catch her breath.

Bo chuckled, gently kissing Tamsin's neck and chest as she murmured, "How was that?"

Tamsin laughed, hearing how proud Bo was of herself for undoing the Valkyrie like that, knowing full well that she had done a number on her.

She flipped Bo onto the mattress and shifted her onto her stomach, throwing her legs over her thighs. She bent down and whispered into Bo's ear, "You're not the only one who can cause multiple orgasms succubus," she murmured to her from behind her, pressing her breasts against Bo's back as she did.

She ran her hand down Bo's back, massaging her strong muscles. She noticed she had broken the skin on Bo's back during her second orgasm. She gently kissed the scratches and murmured, "Sorry about the claw marks."

Bo moaned as Tamsin's hand reached her ass and massaged her hands over her soft supple skin. "Don't worry about it," she chuckled, "I thought it was hot."

Tamsin smiled, as she felt Bo's body go from being totally relaxed from her massage, to completely tense as she reached a hand down and encircled a finger over her clit.

Bo's hand grabbed the side of the pillow she was laying on, trying to brace herself.

Tamsin slid her finger up, and turned her palm so it was facing herself before she slid her two fingers inside Bo, who moaned at the feeling. Tamsin curled her fingers towards herself, which caused the tips of her fingers to brush directly against Bo's g-spot.

The succubus tried to squirm, but Tamsin had her pinned against the bed with her knee slightly bent, keeping Bo's legs parted.

"Stand still Bo," she chuckled, "I haven't even gotten started yet."

Tamsin thrust her fingers inside of Bo hard, causing her to throw her head back as a loud moan escaped her throat.

The blonde left her fingers deep inside the succubus, curling and massaging them over the rough area as Bo moaned into the pillow, grabbing handfuls of it, desperately trying to control her volume as she writhed beneath the Valkyrie who had her pinned to the bed. Then she withdrew her fingers and thrust them inside her again hard, causing her to cry out once more.

Tamsin continued with this pattern, stimulating the g-spot as much as she could, hearing Bo losing control over her body, getting lost in the pleasure.

She could feel Bo begin to tighten around her, as she picked up the pace, fucking her harder and harder.

"God Tamsin, More!" Bo begged, knowing she would soon reach a very intense climax after all the direct stimulation Tamsin was giving her sweet spot.

"TAMSIN!" Bo cried out, before throwing her head into the pillow moaning and screaming loudly into it as she began to climb to the peak of her climax.

The Valkyrie smirked, and grabbed Bo by the back of her hair, gently tugging so she couldn't muffle her moans with the pillow. "I want to her you too," she said breathlessly as she relentlessly thrust herself into Bo.

When she felt Bo begin to come down from the peak of her orgasm, Tamsin quickly flipped her onto her back and threw one of the succubus' legs over her shoulders, leaving the other one bent at her side. Tamsin didn't slow her pace after the quick position change that took Bo completely off guard.

Tamsin continued curling her fingers as she felt Bo once again explode around her, tightening longer this time as she quickly reached a second orgasm, once again crying out the Valkyrie's name.

She leant down and kissed Bo while the succubus was at her peak allowing her to feed, while her leg still over Tamsin's shoulder.

After coming down from the second orgasm, Tamsin slowly kissed Bo's neck, still not withdrawing her fingers as the slowly moved in and out of Bo's wet center.

The brunette's mind was in a complete fog, feeling nothing but Tamsin fingers inside of her, and her mouth slowly working her way down her body. It was as though anywhere Tamsin wasn't touching, no longer existed.

When the Valkyrie reached her destination, she spread Bo open with her free hand, exposing her clit to the air. Tamsin dropped her head and gently flicked her tongue on the inflamed area and watched as Bo's entire body contracted uncontrollably.

"A little sensitive are we?" Tamsin chuckled, blowing against the area, causing Bo's body to twist, trying to escape from the intense sensations.

"Very…" Bo moaned as Tamsin placed her tongue against the area, very softly sweeping it over her clit, which seemed to still cause intense stimulation, but allowed Bo enough control over her body not to spasm under Tamsin's tongue.

As Bo adjusted to the sensation, Tamsin began to increase pressure on her clit, and the speed of her fingers inside of the succubus. Bo began to moan loudly, feeling herself build once again, but this was a much different climb than she was accustomed too. The Valkyrie had given her so much stimulation that Bo was convinced that if she came one more time she would literally explode.

Tamsin's tongue was now encircling Bo's clit quickly, and her fingers were pounding inside of her. She could feel Bo contract once and knew that this was going to completely undo the succubus. She took her other arm and pinned Bo's waist to the bed with it, knowing that she would try and move away when her climax hit from its intensity, but she wanted Bo to have to ride the pleasure out to its fullest.

Bo's moans began to grow louder as she started to feel the muscles in her abdomen begin to flex. She grabbed a handful of Tamsin's sheets with one hand, and with the other hand she placed it on the back of the Valkyrie's head, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair, pushing her hard against her center.

Tamsin took Bo's clit into her mouth and sucked hard, flicking her tongue as it was in her mouth, sending Bo completely over the edge. She no longer moaned, but screamed over and over with each breath as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Tamsin with drew her fingers and thrust her tongue inside Bo as she contracted around it, filling her mouth with the taste of the succubus.

Tamsin lingered at Bo's center, gently kissing and licking, playfully flicking her tongue over her clit, laughing when Bo jumped due to its sensitivity.

The Valkyrie looked up at Bo, licking her lips and then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She climbed on top of Bo, and rested her head on her chest, listening to her racing heart.

"Told you, you weren't the only one who could do that," Tamsin giggled, tracing patterns on Bo's chest.

Bo opened her eyes wide and nodded in agreement, "I guess not," she sighed, finally feeling the fog lift from her mind as she wrapped an arm around Tamsin pulling her closer.

"Bo…" Tamsin said, a twinge on sadness in her voice.

"Ya babe," Bo said, kissing the top of her head.

"You know how dangerous things are about to get for us right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know…" Bo sighed, stroking her back.

"That case file I went to pick up from Dyson's… it was the case I gathered on you about the dark fae in the ally by the Dal." Tamsin whispered, afraid how Bo would react.

Bo chuckled, "Still trying to throw my in prison detective?"

"Bo…" Tamsin whispered, battling with herself about whether or not to come clean and tell the succubus. "The Morrigan… she made me wake him up to identify the attacker." A tear escaped from her eye and landed on Bo's chest.

Bo's breath hitched in her throat as she moved to her side so she could look down at Tamsin, "And what did he say?" Bo asked, already knowing the answer from the blonde's reaction.

Tamsin dropped her eyes, "I showed him your picture… He said it was you Bo, I'm so sorry."

Bo eyes filled with tears. How could she be so stupid to think that she had truly gained control over the monster she was.

Tamsin felt Bo's pain and sat up, wrapping her arms around Bo. "Listen babe, I pulled the file because I know you could never actually do anything like that." She paused, "But that also scares the hell out of me, because I think…" she paused, unable to say the words out loud.

"Think what," Bo urged her on, gaining control over her tears and wiping her eyes.

"I think that your father may have some way of controlling you Bo, I think that was a trial to see if it worked." She stopped, finally saying the words aloud.

"Why? Why would he wait this long without making me kill again? It doesn't make any sense…" Bo looked up, knowing there was something else the Valkyrie wasn't telling her.

"Bo, Odin must know the prophecy, and if somehow he gets you… makes you align with him," she paused thinking for a moment. "I'll be forced to join the cause too."

The succubus realized Tamsin's worry. She was equally as strong as Bo in her abilities now that she was tied to her, and when it came to skills she was far superior in battle. If Odin had waited for Tamsin to tie herself to Bo, he would have two lethal killing machines. Together they would be unstoppable, and whatever path Bo went down, the Valkyrie would follow without question.

"Tamsin… we're good, I mean we are total badasses, but we're good." She paused for a second, "Promise me something."

"Anything," Tamsin breathed.

"If your right, and somehow Odin manages to get me under his control…" she paused for a moment, "I want you to remember that it isn't actually me following his orders... Tamsin I won't be YOUR Bo, the one you chose to tie yourself to. If that happens, I need you to promise to either find a way to bring me back to you…" she took a deep breath, "Or I need you to fight your new nature with everything you have, and do whatever it takes to stop me."

Tamsin looked up at Bo shocked, trying to imagine having to hurt her in anyway, no matter what state she was in. "Bo, I can't… I mean I think about it and I—I just…"

Bo leaned up and brought her lips to the Valkyrie's. She pulled back and placed her hand on her cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "You can Tamsin, you can and you will if it's necessary," Bo smiled up at her with a soothing look. "But we're going to fight our hardest to make sure that doesn't happen," she added. "So, who are we going to get the first hair from to stick in that little bottle?"

Tamsin smiled at Bo, realizing she was right. They could still fight and prevent any of this from actually happening. Bo's request was more of a last resort, although the Valkyrie still wasn't sure she would actually be able to keep her promise if it came down to it.

"Well…" Tamsin smirked, knowing she was about to shock Bo, "Where you're a Demi-God I am able to take you to and from Valhalla and Asgard without you actually being… you know… dead…" She cringed at the thought, "So, we need to get a hair from the head Valkyrie, Freja. She is like a mother to all Valkyrie's and she cares for us all deeply, but she is also loyal to Odin. Getting a hair from any Valkyrie is a challenge… but Freja... we're going to have our hands full."

Bo thought back to the time that she had plucked a hair from Tamsin's head and the blonde totally lost it, throwing her against a wall.

"Okay… so you're taking me home to meet the family then?" Bo smirked.

"Something like that… Except the family will be pretty pissed considering you and I have kicked six of their asses back to Valhalla," she chuckled, knowing full well that they would be livid up there. The thought gave Tamsin a great deal of satisfaction after they placed the order to try and make Bo doubt her. "But there is someone I want you to meet while we're up there," she smiled kissing her forehead. "An old friend of mine. She should be able to help us."

"Alright then," Bo smiled back. "So any other planes we need to visit to get the next strand?" Bo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes actually," Tamsin smirked. "We're going to have to get into Asgard to visit a certain half-brother of you—" the blonde paused for a moment as a thought flashed through her head.

Bo's eyes widened, suddenly very anxious at the thought of meeting one of her brother. She looked up at Tamsin who had clearly realized something as panic covered her face. Bo looked up at curiously, "What's going on Tamsin? There's nothing you can say at this point that can surprise me," she chuckled, fully believing her statement.

The Valkyrie cleared her throat and her face became hot, "Well…" she paused trying to think of the best possible way to address this topic. "I never really thought it would be necessary for us to have the whole exes talk, because I've been around for centuries and always did random hook-ups and booty calls… scratch the itch you know… No feelings attached… and I mean you're a succubus so that list has got to be a few pages long."

Bo looked up at her offended at the last comment, although she knew it was true, "Get to the point Valkyrie."

Tamsin cleared her throat again, wishing there would be some way of getting out of having this conversation. "Well, I've guided a lot of soldiers to Valhalla, and every time I'd watch one die, I would also have to see what it would do to their families and fellow warriors, and… well it just gets to a girl. So I would take a little trip to Asgard and drown myself in booze and sex to try and distract myself… I haven't been there in nearly a century because I haven't been assigned anything in a while because Freja said I was becoming self-destructive and needed to take some time off before my big assignment… You." Tamsin looked up at Bo with a guilty face.

Bo eyes widened in realization, "Oh. My. God…"

Tamsin closed her eyes, and peeked through one waiting for Bo to say the words out loud.

"You slept with my brother!" Bo exclaimed, not knowing exactly what this meant.

Tamsin scrunched her face up and murmured, "Well… brothers actually… I sort of went through a bit of a bad boy phase back before Loki was cast out of Asgard."

Bo sighed loudly in disbelief, massaging her temples trying to process this. "Well… at least your keeping it in the family." Bo began laughing hysterically, looking up at the panic in the Valkyrie's eyes.

"You're not mad?" Tamsin asked shocked, trying to understand the succubus' reaction.

"Of course not!" Bo continued laughing, "There's no way you could have known, and I haven't even met these guys."

Tamsin began to join her in her little fit of laughter, feeling herself relax a bit.

The two stayed up, laughing and talking for a few more hours before falling asleep safely in each other's arms, both knowing that things were about to get out of control, but taking comfort in the fact that they would go through this together.

* * *

**I wanted to give credit to a reader who sent me a PM asking for a scene involving fruit and icecream… Hopefully this lived up to their expectations. I am always opened to ideas, suggestions and requests (no matter how vague or specific). I will say that I will never use anything word for word, and will always twist someone's idea to add my own creative flair to it, but that's just who I am as a writer. It is great getting these requests and it has proven to be a fun challenge to try and incorporate them into the story. Special shout out to that reader for the idea!**

**Also! There should be another 8-10 chapters left to this story… so it is no where's close to winding down yet. Keep reading, and thank you all for supporting this fanfic (big thanks to those people who have been reposting the link on twitter and other places with LG fans!) When I started I thought it would be cool to get 100 views on the story, not realizing what a big community this is... Imagine my surprise now when there has been over 22,000 views on the story! It's just totally bananas! You guys are awesome, and thanks again. **


	13. Chapter 13

When Tamsin's alarm went off on her phone the next morning, she nearly obliterated it, smacking her hand until she managed to find the snooze button. She laid there between waking and sleeping with Bo snuggled into her arms, feeling the brunette's warmth radiating off of her. Tamsin tightened her grip around the succubus, thinking back to the discovery they made last night about Bo's destiny, and in turn the Valkyrie's.

She kissed the brunette lightly on the top of her head before shifting to crawl out of bed, trying to not disturb her girlfriend. Bo grasped her still half asleep. "Where are you going?" she groaned, not wanting her to leave so early.

Tamsin smiled and kissed her, "Some of us can't get by on our good looks and charm… I actually have to work for a living," she joked.

"Ughhh…" Bo sighed, not wanting to let the blonde go, "Fine…" she sulked before grabbing Tamsin and pulling her in for a long, lingering kiss. "Love you," she whispered against her lips.

Tamsin pulled back a bit and smiled, "Love you too."

* * *

"How's my favorite police dog?" Tamsin asked, walking over to her desk, smirking at Dyson.

"Don't bother sitting down Tams, we're going on a field trip." Dyson replied, grabbing his gun from his drawer and placing it into the holster on his hip.

"Oh good…" Tamsin sighed, "and I thought it was going to be just another boring day at the office."

"Is it ever?" Dyson asked smiling, throwing the keys to Tamsin on his way out the door.

The two climbed into the car and the blonde started the vehicle.

"So where are we headed anyway?" Tamsin asked uncertain of their destination.

"Up to the North side of town. We got a tip that there's some guy up there grabbing children who are suspected to be fae, and is training them before even getting their powers. Trying to turn them into brainwashed, killing machines." Dyson said in a frustrated voice.

"Kids… Seriously?" Tamsin asked, feeling a surge of anger rush through her. She took a deep breathe trying to maintain control over her emotions, especially where her new found power was still quite overwhelming for her.

"You okay Tamsin?" Dyson asked concerned, seeing his partner's struggle.

"Yeah," she replied in a strained voice, "just didn't get a chance to grab a coffee this morning."

"Bo keeping you up late?" He chuckled, thinking back to when he had the same problem.

"No… Well… Yes, not that I'm complaining," she paused looking up at Dyson guiltily, trying to read the wolf's reaction. While she knew that Dyson had his love back, she wasn't sure if there were still feelings left for Bo or not.

"Hey," Dyson said smiling at the blonde, "You got me my love back Tamsin… sort of switched me places. I will always love Bo, but now my feelings for her are the same that I had for my pack back when I served the king; extremely loyalty and fidelity along with friendship, but nothing more. You can talk about her when you're around me." He paused for a moment, "Who else are you going to talk to about these things?" He chuckled, "When you're not with her, you're with me."

Tamsin laughed, "Couple of winners I ended up with," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, although she knew she couldn't ask for better companions.

"So… You and the fox girl… I saw the hole in the wall." Tamsin paused smirking up at Dyson, "Doggy style?" she asked, unable to resist making the comment.

Dyson glared down at her for a moment, "Kenzi mentioned you'd stopped by. Feel free to just walk into my house as you please by the way."

"Don't change the subject wolf," Tamsin shot him a look out of the corner of her eye.

Dyson sighed shaking his head, "I don't know… I never expected to be able to move on so quickly, but it was like as soon as I had my love back, I immediately wanted to give it away again. Almost like I had the feelings all along, but they couldn't come to the surface."

Tamsin nodded, thinking back to when she first met Bo, and how hard she worked to try and burry those immediate feelings under anger and distain. But the more she fought, the harder it became to resist the succubus.

She sighed, staring out at the road, "Go with your heart D-man, if you think you have a chance at the real thing… You're a fool if you pass it up." Tamsin smiled picturing her favorite succubus.

Dyson looked down at Tamsin with a confused look, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my partner?"

Tamsin cleared her throat, realizing just how sappy she had sounded, "Look dude, all I'm saying is do what makes you happy. If doing Kenzi is what makes you howl at the moon, or whatever it is that you do, then continue throwing her through walls." She said trying to recover.

Dyson chuckled, "who said I was the one who almost put her through the wall?"

Tamsin's eyes widened, and she nodded, "Damn… that girl is really starting to grow on me… No wonder you're ready to give your heart away again so soon," the blonde laughed.

"Alright," Dyson laughed and cleared his throat wanting to be respectful of Kenzi, "that's enough locker room talk. What's our game plan here?"

Tamsin smirked, "Well… in this guy's case, I'd really love if he'd give us a reason to kick his slimy ass… So as non-stealthy as possible?"

Dyson laughed, "And to think originally I didn't want a new partner…"

* * *

The building was old and dishevelled looking, and in desperate need of a paint job.

Tamsin smirked at Dyson, "Looks like you could literally blow this house down… and I thought Bo's place was a shack."

Dyson kicked in the front door, and the two barreled into the house, weapons drawn and ready, but no one was there. They slowly entered the house, checking their corners as they entered each room.

Dyson inhaled deeply smelling the air, "Downstairs," he whispered.

Tamsin pursed her lips and nodded, as she opened the door.

It looked like a gym. There were heavy weight bags hanging everywhere, with children training on them. Each looked as though they hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, and their eyes were all blood shot, as though they hadn't been sleeping. There was a ring set up in the middle of the area with two children fighting one another, but this wasn't regular sparing. There was no equipment, and apparently no rules as the kids wailed away on one another.

Standing outside of the ring was a man with his back faced away from the detectives, coaching and urging the children to swing harder.

"You sick on of a bitch," Tamsin said in a stern voice, "I'm really going to enjoy seeing you rot behind bars."

The man slowly turned. He had short jet black hair, and a scar down one side of his face. He smirked, "So they finally managed to track me down…"

"Put your hands behind your back," Dyson said in a deep authoritative voice, "We're taking you in."

Before the two had time to think, the man swung his hand, releasing some kind of dust that got in their eyes, and he ran up the stairs.

"Damn it!" Tamsin shouted, feeling her eyes burn, "What the hell is this? I can barely see a thing!"

"I'm not sure but it feels almost like pepper spray," Dyson said, growling as he desperately tried to rub the stinging sensation out of his eyes. He sniffed at the air. "Come on, we can follow his scent!"

"Lead the way," Tamsin sneered, unable to wait to have the man in arms reach.

The two ran upstairs after him, rather disoriented, and took off outside through the back door, which lead out into the alley.

Tamsin heard the sound of a can hitting the ground and took off in that direction with Dyson just behind her.

* * *

Bo shot awake from her once peaceful sleep with adrenaline coursing through her veins. She felt anger and rage that was on the brink of being out of control. She sat up, trying to understand why she was feeling this way.

She desperately needed an outlet, so she threw on some yoga pants and a tank top and headed into the living room, grabbing her dummy that she used to practice self-defence on. She quickly stretched and began to throw punches against the bag, trying desperately to do something with all of the energy and anger.

* * *

Tamsin continued to chase after the man, relying on her other senses to guide her. Before she had time to make out what the blur was in front of her, she was met with the blunt force of a hard object hitting the side of her head.

"Shit!" Tamsin shouted, jumping back to her feet, placing her hand over the area for a moment, feeling a warm sticky liquid against her fingertips.

Dyson had grabbed the man, and was cuffing him as the Valkyrie began walking over.

"You alright?" Dyson called over to her.

"Mhmm, just fine," Tamsin said, walking up to the man, throwing a hard right hook across his face. "That's for the kids," she pulled him back up by the collar of his shirt, and proceeded to throw her knee into his groin forcing him to fall to the ground again, "and that's for my face," she continued, feeling satisfied now.

Dyson grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet leading him back towards the squad car, "bad move pissing her off man," he said before throwing him into the back seat.

* * *

Bo had jumped into the shower to clean off after her impromptu morning workout. She assumed that it was because of Tamsin that she was feeling those emotions, and was now worried that she had been in some kind of danger.

The succubus stopped for a moment as she realized what a gift this connection really was. She focused hard, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths as she set aside her emotions and tried to feel what the Valkyrie was feeling instead, desperately hoping she was alright.

* * *

Tamsin was sitting in the front seat of the car, quietly nursing the wound on the side of her head. It was only a small cut, but it left a hell of a bump that would definitely bruise in the days to come.

_"Can't wait to explain this one to _Bo," she thought to herself, wishing that the succubus was there with her now.

She gazed out the window of the car thinking about the succubus.

* * *

Bo could feel Tamsin's pull, she could feel the blonde missing her, and Bo missed her as well though it had only been a few hours, they worked much better as a unit.

She jumped out of the shower and grabbed her phone.

_Pick you up from work, and we can head over to the Dal to talk to Trick? -B_

_Sure thing, just have to drop a perp off at the station and then we should be done for the day. See you soon. –T_

Bo smiled; the Valkyrie was all business, even though Bo knew she was on her mind.

She quickly got ready and headed over to the station, anxious to get their plan to take down Odin, finalized and underway.

* * *

The blonde was sitting at her desk filling out the last of her paperwork for the asshole they had just brought in. The kids would all be sent back to their families, and have a special eye kept on them by the fae to make sure they develop properly, having no emotion scarring.

She looked up just as Bo was walking into the door. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh, every time Bo walked in the station, if you could tear your eyes away long enough to look around, every cops' eyes were on her, and the best part was the succubus was completely oblivious. The Valkyrie had noticed it the very first time Bo came into the station, and it pissed her off to no end because at that point she had been trying to build a case against the succubus, which was a difficult task when everyone was doting over her. Now it was just another thing she loved about her, the way she had absolutely no idea what kind of effect she has on people.

Bo's heart fluttered for a moment when she saw the blonde sitting at her desk, smiling up at her, but that feeling immediately turned to concern when she saw her face.

"Tamsin, what happened out there!" Bo exclaimed, grabbing her face looking at her head and blood shot eyes.

"Calm down," Tamsin laughed, "It's just a little bump, and once I rinse my eyes out they should be fine."

Bo glared at her for a minute, hating how the Valkyrie always belittled her own injuries, knowing full well if the situation was reversed she would be equally as concerned about the succubus. "Alright, then let's go to the bathroom and get those beautiful eyes rinsed out shall we?"

The blonde signed off on the last of her paper work and closed the file, "Whatever you say doc," she smirked.

Tamsin ran her eyes under the water for a few minutes, before she began to feel a soothing sensation as the substance washed away. She dried her face and looked into the mirror, her eyes were still pretty red.

"Better?" Bo asked smiling at her, an idea crossing her mind.

"Much, only hurts when I blink now. And did you really have to sit here and watch? I'm not 5 years old," she rolled her eyes and winced a bit from pain.

Bo moved in closer to Tamsin, gently setting her hands on her shoulders and moving her, lightly bracing her against the wall so she couldn't get away. She ran her hand softly over the bump on the side of her head, looking back at the blonde, "Looks pretty sore." She said in a concerned tone.

Tamsin smiled, "Really Bo, it's just a scratch. If you're going to worry like this every time I get a little bump or bruise then—"

Bo had shut the Valkyrie up with a deep kiss catching her completely off guard. She grabbed Bo's hips and pulled her in closer, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Bo deepened the kissing, allowing her tongue to work its way into Tamsin's mouth, teasing itself gently in and out, running over the blonde's lips.

Tamsin could feel herself getting hotter, still not entirely sure why Bo had jumped her like this until she felt the strong warm sensation wash through her. Bo pulled back slightly from the kiss, her mouth lingering at Tamsin's as she sent her chi into the Valkyrie. She looked into the blonde's eyes and saw that they had begun to get that glittery, star-like hue in addition to her natural icy blue shade.

Bo leaned in once more and kissed the Valkyrie, but was forced to break it when they heard the sound of the door opening.

A tall, middle aged man stood in the doorway jaw dropped as he stared at the two girls pressed against one another.

Tamsin held Bo in place, and peeked over her shoulder smirking at the man unable to tear his eyes away, "Don't forget to breathe Frankie," she chuckled.

"I—I will uhh… come back a little later, please… continue," he said, his voice cracking a bit as he quickly turned and practically ran out the door.

"Typical…" Tamsin sighed, shaking her head as she looked over to Bo, "Guy sees a little girl-on-girl action and becomes a blithering idiot. This is sooo going to be the latest gossip going around the station. They already totally fangirl out whenever you walk into this place. At least now it'll be clear who has the most game."

Bo laughed, "Well… you most definitely do," she looked up at her completely healed head, "and you look much better now." She smiled at the Valkyrie proud of her work, kissing her softly where her wound once was.

Tamsin moved from the wall the succubus had her pinned against and looked into the mirror. "Wow…" Tamsin ran her finger over the area, "It's like it never even happened."

"My work here is done," Bo grinned, wiping her hands together. "Ready to head over to the Dal?"

"Absolutely! And thanks for the patch work," the Valkyrie smiled, and kissed Bo once more.

Again they were interrupted by the door crashing opened. This time a much younger cop was standing in the doorway, equally as stunned as the last, out of breath as though he had sprinted to the bathroom.

"Frankie send you in here?" Tamsin glared at him, not loving the interruptions

The cop nodded slowly, eyes wide while he stared at the two girls, unable to speak.

"We were just leaving, sorry you missed the show," Tamsin smirked and grabbed Bo's hand leading her out of the bathroom.

* * *

When the girls arrived to the Dal, it was pretty empty which for their purposes was ideal. They walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Two beer please gramps," Bo asked sweetly.

"Coming right up," Trick beamed, "Any news on the Odin front?"

"Actually," Bo said, pulling the prophecy from her pocket, "we found this hiding in one of your old books."

She handed her grandfather the piece of paper, who immediately looked up at Tamsin upon seeing the writing style.

"I was shocked too…" Tamsin said looking up at him.

The barkeep read through the passage, and his eyes widened at the end, slowly looking back up at the girls, "So the third sibling…"

"Yep," Bo said, taking a long drink of her beer.

"We have this too," Tamsin said, placing the rune jar down on the table.

"How did this come into your possession?" he asked, picking up the small glass vial and examining it.

"An old friend," Tamsin said, feeling a sharp pang in her chest at the memory of Acacia.

Bo shot her a glace, but let it slide for the moment and gently placed her hand on the blonde's thigh, giving it a small squeeze. Tamsin gave her a small smile at the supportive gesture, and mouthed _"Thanks,"_ to the succubus, before grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

"How do you plan on using its magical properties against Odin, I mean does he truly trust, yet alone love anyone?" Trick asked, sceptical of their plan.

"Not in this dimension," Tamsin winked and smiled at the barkeep as he grasped what she was getting at.

Trick smiled, "You're bold Valkyrie. I like that," he said.

Tamsin couldn't help but be flattered by the Blood King's approval.

"We head out tomorrow to try and get the first strand of hair," Bo said.

Trick looked down at the jar, "It's not the strands I'm worried about. It's the kiss to bind them together. The heavens have been in an up roar for centuries fighting for power. I don't know if there is anyone who would truly not betray Odin given the opportunity for power, especially with his recent actions, nearly causing war between kingdoms."

Tamsin nodded, mirroring his concern. She was fully aware of the chaos going on. The divisions between the different rulers and the constant battle for power. "We'll have to figure that one out as we go," Tamsin said honestly.

"And I'm sure you will," Trick smiled. "ButI still wish you could take some backup with you all the same."

"Me too…" Tamsin sighed, "But only Bo and I have the ability to travel through the different dimensions like that while still alive."

Bo smiled, "Besides, if anyone is going to be able to pull this off it's going to be us."

Trick grinned up at his granddaughter admiring her courage and confidence, although still burdened with concern for their safety. "Take care of one another," he said, placing one of his hands over each of the girls.

"We will," Bo replied, looking over at the Valkyrie who was gazing back at her.

* * *

The girls sat, laughing and drinking, enjoying their last night before they began this next step in their adventure. They had texted Kenzi and Dyson to join them.

"So let me get this straight!" Kenzi was laughing hysterically, "You did the nasty with both of Bo's brothers… and now Bo!" She lost it again, slapping her knee, "You're killing me here TamTam!"

Tamsin glared at the small girl, unimpressed by her amusement, although both Bo and Dyson seemed to find her situation quite entertaining as well. She looked over at Bo, "You wanna step in here? Either defend your girlfriend, or protect your pet before I take up fox hunting."

Bo laughed, "You look like you've got the situation undercontrol…" she paused for a second and smirked, "TamTam," she added knowing how much she hated the nickname.

Dyson stepped in, "I've got your back here partner," he smiled, "Look Kenz, this girl got with two Gods who are also considered kings, and a succubus who is also half God. That's a hell of a score sheet if you ask me." He said, smacking Tamsin on the back.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but thanks," Tamsin chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! Double ew!" Kenzi exclaimed putting one hand over her mouth and pointed at Bo.

"What?" Bo asked concerned, whenever Kenzi had these types of revelations it was never good.

"RYAN! He was a Loki wasn't he…" she leaned over to Tamsin and whispered loudly, "does that mean that she slept with her brother?"

Tamsin smirked up at Bo, as the succubus' eyes grew wide in realization that Kenzi was right. "Tamsin?"

The blonde laughed letting Bo panic for a few more seconds as revenge for not sticking up for her. "No Bo you didn't screw your brother calm down. Get comfy, it's story time kids," she chuckled at Bo and Kenzi who moved their stools closer together and looked up at the Valkyrie with wide, eager eyes.

She elbowed Dyson in the ribs, "How in the hell did we end up with these two?"

Dyson chuckled, "Beats me…" he sighed shaking his head at the two girls.

"Please begin oh wise and knowledgeable Valkyrie," Kenzi said in a very formal voice. "Enlighten us baby fae with your many years of experience," Bo added before both girls burst out laughing.

"Children…" Tamsin said shaking her head at Dyson. "So, back when Odin was brought into power, he and each of his sons were granted the ability to choose one type of fae to do their bidding on earth, so that they wouldn't have to be constantly going back and forth between here and Asgard. Odin chose Valkyries, strong warriors who could strike fear into the hearts of anyone who opposed him. Thor, chose thunderbirds, strong fae, but they also have many ways of helping people. However they can only be seen by human women. Finally Loki chose Xaviers, extremely intelligent and mischievous fae who could turn any idea into a reality. Loki however, used these fae to help him create different weapons and methods of causing trouble. When he was finally cast out of Asgard, Odin removed his bond with the Xaviers for fear that he would have them construct something that could be used against his kingdom. He had their memories wiped and reprogrammed, changing their species' name to Loki after his son in hopes that this would cause the fae of earth to believe that the other brother never really existed as punishment, which was a huge hit on his ego."

"Thank God," Bo sighed in relief.

"I'd say," Kenzi added, "I can handle as much kinky shit as you can throw at me, but I draw the line at incest!"

"Alright," Dyson smiled placing his hand on the excited girl's shoulder, "Now you've got her all wound up, thanks Tams. Up for a game of pool shortstack?" he asked the small brunette.

"Always, but don't blame me once I've hustled the shirt off your back." Kenzi laughed, standing up from her stool.

"I'm counting on it," Dyson chuckled.

Bo shook her head and laughed watching the two walk off together, "I can't remember the last time I've seen either of them this happy."

"They do seem to be a pretty good fit," Tamsin smiled, admiring how the succubus cared so much for her friends.

* * *

The girls grabbed another beer. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh at Bo who had been hit on at least three times and hadn't even taken notice.

"You just don't see it do you?" she chuckled looking at the succubus.

"See what?" Bo asked confused.

"You've had three different guys approach you trying to pick up and you have absolutely no idea." She shook her head smiling in disbelief.

Bo looked at her almost appalled, "They were not trying to pick me up! People are just nice is all," she smiled at Tamsin.

"An innocent succubus, just when I thought I had seen everything," Tamsin laughed.

Bo smirked at her, "you're cute when you're jealous you know TamTam."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "Cut it out with that nickname, and I'm not jealous," she scoffed, "all part of dating a succubus babe."

Bo smirked, "Whatever you say… TamTa—"

"Hey beautiful," Bo was cut off by a guy standing by Tamsin looking down at her.

Tamsin turned and sized the guy up. Her was tall with a strong frame and wavy blonde hair with blue eyes. "Hey," Tamsin responded as she cocked her brow at the stranger, annoyed that he had interrupted them.

He leaned against the bar and smiled a cocky grin, "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked in a smooth voice, clearly a pickup artist.

"No thanks," Tamsin smirked and turned her back to him, looking back at Bo who was glaring at the man.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and firmly grabbed her, moving her body back around so she was facing him. If Bo hadn't been sitting right next to her, she would have had him on the ground in seconds writhing in pain for even considering laying a hand on her, but she knew the succubus was more of a lover than a fighter in these types of situations.

She stood up from her chair and scowled, "Remove the hand, or I'll do it for you."

He smirked, "Come on babe, you should feel lucky," he began to run his hand from her shoulder down her arm, "Of all the girls in here, I chose to talk to you." He slid his other hand onto her hip and reached it around to her ass grabbing it firmly.

Tamsin scoffed and rolled her eyes, she was so over this asshole. Just as she was about to grab the guy's hand and make him regret walking over in the first place, she heard the stool behind her loudly fall to the floor.

Before Tamsin had time to turn around, the succubus had the guy's hand twisted behind his back, manipulating his joints so he cried out in pain, and had her other hand was grabbing the back of his shirt collar pinning him so he was bent over against the bar.

Her eyes were glowing bright blue, "I don't know what the hell got lost in translation there, but I'm pretty sure she said hands off," Bo said, her voice dripping with anger.

Tamsin couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Bo coming to her rescue like that, "Easy babe," the blonde said, placing a hand on the succubus' back trying to calm her, "I think he was just leaving."

Bo reluctantly let him go, fighting her urge to rip his arm off after trying to manhandle her girlfriend like that.

Tamsin reached out and grabbed the guy by the back of his hair, pulling him up onto his toes, "Next time you decide to behave like a total jackass when trying to pick a girl up, you'd better make damn sure that she's needy, desperate, drunk and not so clearly out of your league. But most of all make sure that she doesn't have a girlfriend sitting next to her that can tear you to shreds!" Tamsin sneered, pushing him away and then sitting down as though nothing had happened, taking a sip of her beer.

Bo couldn't help but grin at Tamsin, _"How could anyone not love this girl?" _she thought to herself, bending over to pick up her stool.

"You're pretty cute when your jealous too succubus," Tamsin began laughing, picturing Bo throwing the guy against the bar.

"Oh shut up," Bo said, taking a sip of her beer, smirking playfully at the Valkyrie.

"I've gotta admit though... It was pretty hot seeing you come to my rescue like that. Although I totally had it under control," she chuckled.

"Oh I know you did, I just sort of lost it. He's lucky he still has his arm… I think you may be rubbing off on me Valkyrie… Rage blackouts and bar fights, sound more like your thing," Bo laughed finishing the last of her drink.

"Well it suits you… I like it when you get rough," Tamsin smirked and threw back the last of her beer. "And to be honest—" she paused for a moment and looked up at Bo with a sexy smile and leaned in close, "I'd rather be rubbing against you," she whispered.

Bo's mouth immediately went dry as Tamsin leaned back to take in the succubus' face. Her eyes flashed blue for a second, and without saying a word she grabbed Tamsin's hand and practically pulled her out of the bar, the Valkyrie laughing as she trailed behind.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Been studying like crazy lately and haven't had ANY time to write, soooo I'm taking today to do nothing but write. It's much needed after the intensity of that season finale! Expect another update or 2 by the end of the day if all goes as planned. **

**Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that Ryan from season 2 was a Loki! Took me a while to figure out how to cover that booboo, but I want to keep this story as closely in line with the actual show as possible! I also wanted to give a shout out to Sylvercubus (I think that's how it's spelt) for requesting I add stuff about other Gods like Zeus into the mix, as well as many other great ideas, some of which I will try and incorporate into the story gradually! Threw in a little bit of foreshadowing about it in this chapter (although it won't be the primary focus of this story), along with some hints about what else is to come. Ahhh mystery... **

**Thanks to everyone for reading, supporting, and a HUGE thanks to people on tumblr who have been reposting and blogging about it! Someone pointed out that by the time the story comes to an end, it will be the length of 4 novels, longer than the Hunger Games. I have to admit that thought completely blew my mind! So thanks to the person responsible for placing such a scary and awesome thought in my head! **

**Again thanks to everyone! Hope you enjoy. Tahh for now :)**

**ps: At 99 reviews for this story right now... Who will be reviewer #100?**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: This whole chapter is sexy times, before the real story line starts.**

* * *

Bo had Tamsin pushed up against the outside of the shack door, kissing her hard as she fumbled for the doorknob, trying to get it open. When she finally manage to get the door open, the two girls practically fell through and into the entrance laughing, between kisses.

The succubus kicked the door closed and grabbed Tamsin by the hips, pulling her in close for a deeper kiss, withdrawing a small amount of her chi. She looked at the Valkyrie and smiled, her eyes glowing bright blue.

Tamsin smirked, "We need to get you topped up so you're at the top of your game tomorrow, take as much as you need babe, all you can eat buffet tonight." Then Tamsin shoved Bo who crashed against the wall behind her. The blonde quickly walked to meet her and pinned Bo's arms above her head, kissing down her neck. She lifted Bo's shirt over her head and cupped her breasts in both hands firmly, while nibbling her earlobe.

Bo was quickly losing control and giving into the succubus much faster than normal due to Tamsin's aggressive actions. She grabbed Tamsin by her thighs and picked her up, the Valkyrie wrapped her legs around the succubus. Bo walked into the living room and pressed her hard against the wall just before the stairs leading up to her bedroom.

Bo tore off Tamsin's shirt and sucked and nibbled the Valkyrie's neck, tracing her teeth over her collarbone while she undid her belt and the button on her pants. She had one of her legs bent, resting on the first step, and grabbed Tamsin's thigh throwing it over her own. She grinded herself against the Valkyrie eliciting a loud moan; Tamsin was pleased to see that Bo was giving into her aggressive succubus side, wanting to make sure that she took all the chi she needed so she would be ready for tomorrow.

The blonde hadn't even noticed Bo had unfastened her pants, until Bo slid her hand into her underwear and over her clit.

"Fuck," Tamsin moaned, "When the hell did that happen?"

Bo pulled back from the section of Tamsin neck that she had been sucking on and smirked, "You said you like it when I get rough…"

Tamsin grinned and nodded slowly before grabbing a handful of Bo's hair and pulled back hard exposing her neck. She traced her lips up her neck until she was at her ear, giving her hair another jerk before whispering, "Fucking right I do."

Bo slipped her fingers down and pounded them inside of Tamsin, causing her to release Bo's hair and throw her head back. Again, Bo grinded herself against the Valkyrie, fingering her and sending waves of pleasure through her center, while kissing her hard, still firmly pressed against the wall.

Tamsin's moans grew louder as she felt herself quickly approaching orgasm under Bo's intense stimulation. "Ar—are we even going to mm—make it to the bedroom succubus?" she moaned.

The brunette looked at her for a moment, increasing her speed and force, curling her fingers inside the blonde. She smirked, "You're not," she answered in her succubus voice, smooth as silk before she kissed her again withdrawing more of her sweet Valkyrie chi. The succubus forcefully thrust her fingers one more time, sending Tamsin over the edge and into her release.

"Oh my fuck Bo!" she moaned loudly, her head back against the wall as she reached her peak.

Tamsin's breathing was ragged by the time she had come down from her orgasm. Bo was kissing her neck and chest, trailing her tongue over her collarbone which sent chills all through the Valkyrie.

Tamsin laughed as she began to feel like she could stand on her own again, "That was some great foreplay succubus."

Bo smiled against Tamsin skin, not pulling away from her work as she slid a hand over her lower back and sent strong waves of persuasion through the blonde, as she moaned embracing the many sensations the succubus was causing.

"Alright," Tamsin said, pulling Bo up so they were face-to-face, and kissed her, sneaking her tongue into her mouth. "My turn," she said as she began to slide her hand down Bo's body.

The brunette quickly backed up and bit her lip, looking at Tamsin playfully. "Gonna have to catch me first," she laughed, running quickly up the stairs and into her room.

Tamsin shook her head and laughed, "Dammit succubus get back here!" she yelled as she chased her up the stairs.

When the blonde entered the dimly lit room, she couldn't see Bo anywhere. "Seriously dude, you're gonna hide from this." She said fanning her hands in front of herself and turning in a circle. "I can play games to you know…" she chuckled to herself.

She slowly stripped off her jeans, seductively shaking her hips from side to side as she worked her way down her body bending over before stepping out and kicking them off. She then brought her hand up behind her back unclasped her bra, waiting for a moment before completely stripping it off and walking towards the bed deliberately slow.

She smiled, "I know how much you love undressing me succubus, you're missing out on all the fun," she said, sliding each of her index fingers into her underwear, pausing for a moment before she took them off, certain that it would smoke Bo out of her hiding place.

"Don't you dare," Bo said breathlessly behind her.

Tamsin smirked, "behind the door… creative," she laughed.

The succubus quickly grabbed the blonde by her hips and pulled their bodies flush together, wrapping her arms over her waist and moving one hand down over her wet underwear.

Bo kissed her neck, and felt Tamsin's legs almost give out as she pressed her fingers down over her clit.

"Little weak in the knees Valkyrie," Bo whispered into her ear, pressing her breasts into the blonde's back.

Tamsin smirked. She grabbed Bo's hand and spun underneath her arm, twisting Bo's arm behind her back, similar to the hold she had her in at the cop station when they had first met. She walked Bo over to the bed and shoved her hard onto the mattress.

The succubus turned around to see Tamsin towering over her, staring down at the succubus. She grabbed her legs and pulled her close, quickly taking off her pants. Bo sat up on the edge of the bed and took one of Tamsin's breasts into her mouth, scratching her nails down her back as she swirled her tongue. The Valkyrie's chest heaved forward as she climbed on top of the succubus.

Bo moved back in the bed quickly taking off the blonde's underwear before Tamsin straddled her, moving her lips down to Bo's chest and began sucking and biting her chest before coming back up to her mouth and kissing her hard, increasing both of the girls intensity and lust for one another. Both of their hands explored each other's body until they reached their centers. Tamsin pulled back from Bo and looked at her. They were both desperately trying to focus as they were fingering each other's clit.

Tamsin smirked as she began to work her fingers closer to the brunette's opening, teasing her fingers around it. Bo began to work her fingers harder and faster over Tamsin's clit, as both girls waited to see who would be the first to lose control and enter the other.

"Do you want it succubus?" Tamsin moaned, trying to keep her head.

"Yyy—yesss," Bo breathed.

Tamsin smirked and drove her fingers into the succubus, kissing her hard as she did.

"Oh God Tamsin!" Bo cried out, unable to hold back her pleasure.

Tamsin moaned in approval of the brunette's cries, "That's right… Moan loud babe."

Hearing Tamsin say this nearly forced the succubus to climax, but she was able to hold on, not wanting to finish yet.

The succubus inserted to fingers inside of Tamsin, who thrust her hips forward, taken aback by the sensation.

Bo smirked and rolled Tamsin underneath her, neither of the girls removing their fingers.

Bo slid her fingers in and out of the blonde, massaging them over her sweet spot and thumbing her clit.

Tamsin could feel herself building to another orgasm. "Fuck me harder Bo!" she cried out, needing another release.

Bo obliged and just as she began pounding her fingers, thrusting them hard into Tamsin, she tightened around her for a second time, her walls contracting over and over as she reached her peak as she cried out Bo's name.

Without giving herself time to recover from the intense orgasm, she rolled over back on top of the succubus, relentlessly thrusting her fingers in and out of her. She leant down and kissed her, allowing Bo to pull a long drag from her chi, more than the succubus would usually take. When she had finished, Tamsin moved her lips to Bo's ear, and whispered, "Come for me Bo," curling her fingers over her g-spot and pressing her thumb hard against her clit.

The Valkyrie's words completely undid the succubus as she exploded around her fingers.

"Fuck Tamsin! Don't stop! More!" She begged as she approached the peak of her orgasm.

The blonde had quickly shifted and went down on her Bo, sweeping her tongue over her clit, forcing the brunette to continue climbing higher after she thought she had finally reached her peak. Bo was now screaming and moaning uncontrollably, before finally starting to come down from her climax. As the contraction began to slow, Tamsin took Bo's clit into her mouth, quickly encircling her tongue around the sweet spot, before gently biting down.

"FUCK!"

Bo screamed immediately going into another intense orgasm as Tamsin continued relentlessly manipulating her fingers perfectly over the brunette's g-spot, while quickly flicking her tongue and sucking on her clit.

After Bo had finished, Tamsin remained between her legs, kissing up and down her thighs, and gently running her tongue through Bo's center so she could taste her girlfriend.

When she had finished, she crawled back up and lay beside Bo staring into her eyes for a moment. "Did you take enough chi?"

Bo smiled in satisfaction, "More than enough," she murmured and gently kissed the Valkyrie.

"So tomorrow we go to Valhalla?" Bo asked; excited to see where Tamsin was from, but nervous where every Valkyrie there would be after them if they were discovered.

"Mhmm…" Tamsin said, playing with a lock of Bo's hair, twirling it between her fingers.

"How do we get there exactly?" Bo asked in a suspicious tone.

Tamsin smirked, "All I'm saying, is that you're going to have to hold on tight."

"Not a problem," Bo laughed, rolling over onto her girlfriend's chest.

Tamsin felt herself instantly relax under Bo's weight as they melted into each other. "God I love you…" she sighed, shaking her head.

Bo smiled, "If anyone had told me when you and I had first met that we'd end up here…"

"In bed?" Tamsin laughed, "I saw that coming from the moment laid my eyes on you."

"No not bed," Bo laughed, "with the amount of sexual tension, there's no way we couldn't end up sleeping together at some point! I was referring to_ in_ love."

"Tell me about it," Tamsin giggled, "I tried so hard to fight it…" she sighed.

"Me too," Bo admitted.

"Well… we're here now," Tamsin said in a loving voice, "and this is exactly where we're going to stay."

"In bed?" Bo teased, giggling.

Tamsin shook her head and laughed, "Good night Bo," she sighed, pulling her in closer to her chest.

"Night Tamsin," the succubus whispered, dozing off to sleep in Tamsin's loving embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

When Bo woke up the following morning, Tamsin was gazing down at the succubus, her eyes filled with all the love in the world. She smiled up at the Valkyrie, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment. Instead she just brought her hand up and gently brushed her thumb over the side of her face. Tamsin closed her eyes, cherishing Bo's touch, allowing it to give her courage for whatever today would hold.

"How long have you been watching me?" Bo asked in a soft voice, sensing there was something on the Valkyrie's mind.

"I haven't been watching you the whole time!" Tamsin said offended, "I stared at the ceiling for a little while," she joked.

"What's on your mind Tamsin?" Bo asked in a sincere voice.

Tamsin sighed, "I can't believe that I am about to say this, but I don't think trying to take strands of Freja's hair by force is the best answer. The woman is like a mother over all of the Valkyries, and a total badass when she needs to be. I—" she paused for a moment, "I think if we just talk to her, it may be our best bet."

Bo nodded, "Listen, this is your territory. Whatever you say goes, I'm just along for the ride," she smiled sweetly at the blonde. "I trust you Tamsin," she added in a more serious tone.

Tamsin's face softened and Bo could see the concern melting away at her words. She took a deep breath and kissed Bo before sitting up, "Alright then succubus, let's do this."

* * *

When the girls had gotten ready, equipping themselves with concealed weapons all over their bodies, Tamsin decided it was time to prepare Bo for what she was going to see.

"Alright succu-babe," she smirked, "we're about to head into enemy territory here, so we need to be as stealth as possible until we find Freja."

Bo nodded, listening carefully to what the Valkyrie was saying; knowing one wrong move could have detrimental effects.

"So, there are two sides to Valhalla. The first is like this giant hall, lots of marble and statues of different Gods, warriors and Valkyries... stuff like that. Most of the Valkyries stay down in the training facilities, or are here on earth looking for souls to guide back. Freja usually stays by the entrance to the second half of Valhalla, so that's where we want to get to. Now we have to convince Freja to give us her hair, and to let us into the second half to see a friend of mine." Tamsin explained.

"Who's the friend?" Bo asked.

Tamsin smiled, "You'll know her when you see her, trust me." She paused for a moment, "And it may not be the greatest introduction, because I'm betting that she's pretty pissed at me right now considering I'm the reason she's dead."

Bo's eyes widened, "How?"

"It doesn't matter," Tamsin said quickly changing the subject, "So the second side of Valhalla is still technically within the hall, but it is like walking into a second dimension. It is basically a village filled with warriors, so obviously there are lots of bars and taverns around," she laughed, "but they all live there peacefully. There is never any war, although there are plenty of fights over trivial things, it's in their blood, but it is beautiful place."

Bo couldn't help but smile at Tamsin's face as she pictured this other side of Valhalla. It was clear that she eventually envisioned herself being there someday living peacefully, and now that Bo was tied to her, this would be her future home as well.

"So… there's your crash course on Valhalla, sure you're ready for this succubus?" Tamsin smiled, reaching her hand out to Bo.

"I'm ready for anything as long as I've got you with me," she smiled, taking the Valkyrie's hand.

Tamsin pulled Bo in close to her body and held her for a moment, "Then here we go," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Bo felt a warm breeze, she looked up at the Valkyrie who was completely stunning. It was as though her aura was illuminating her face, as she focused hard with her eyes closed, tightening her grip around the succubus. Bo blinked, and when she opened her eyes, they were surrounded by white marble floors and walls, in a large open hall with incredibly high ceilings. When Bo looked at Tamsin, she was smiling down at her, watching as the succubus take everything in. She leant down and kissed her gently, then let her go.

"Follow me," Tamsin whispered, moving them close to the wall, seeking cover behind the massive statues that lined the halls.

The girls crept behind the statues and peered out to see if there was anyone coming. They continued down the outrageously long hall rounded a corner. Bo could see the giant doors leading to the other side of Valhalla, and another smaller door adjacent to it.

"Watch it," Tamsin whispered, grabbing Bo and pushing their bodies flush together against one of the giant statues legs. Three Valkyries exited the smaller door, thanking Freja for her time. They stopped in the hall and spoke in hushed tones.

Bo tried to make out what they were saying, but couldn't focus having Tamsin pushed up against her like that, so close they were sharing the same air. She saw in the Valkyrie's aura she was feeling the same way as it burned bright for Bo.

The succubus let her eyes move down to Tamsin's lips, and her jaw dropped open. She focused hard on her mouth, watching as the Valkyrie bit her bottom lip, desperately fighting her urge to take Bo then and there behind the statue with the other Valkyries mere feet away from them.

She was immediately turned on by Bo being unable to take her eyes off her mouth, so Tamsin shifted her weight a bit, grinding her hips into the succubus and smirked as the brunette desperately fought back a moan. That had gotten Bo's attention as she glared back at Tamsin, knowing full well what she had done.

The blonde smirked. She had always been the badass of Valhalla, and every Valkyrie knew it. She let her hands slowly wander down south and undid Bo's belt and pants silently. The succubus grabbed her wrists and looked her right in the eye and mouthed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tamsin just winked at her, and released one of her hands long enough to slide it into Bo's underwear. The brunette's eyes became wide with both panic and lust. Tamsin clearly knew what she was doing, and was completely aware that the Valkyrie's were still standing in the hallway talking while the two of them hid behind the statue. Bo's other issue was that she had never been able to hold back moaning or screaming while with Tamsin, and now she could hardly breathe or she would blow their cover.

Tamsin quietly breathed into Bo's ear, "Be quiet… and don't move…" before starting to work her fingers over Bo's clit. She had become wet in the mere minute that their bodies had been pushed together.

Bo focused hard on Tamsin's eyes, biting her own lip hard as she desperately tried to keep quiet, and not shift her weight at all.

The Valkyrie continued fingering Bo, gradually increasing speed and intensity, giving Bo time to adjust so she wouldn't accidentally allow a moan to escape. She watched as Bo tried desperately to take deep slow breaths, and she seemed to have some control over herself, so Tamsin decided it was safe to insert a couple fingers.

She slid them in slowly, and Bo grabbed Tamsin's face and kissed her hard as an outlet, instead of moaning as she normally would. The blonde placed her forehead against Bo's and began working her fingers faster in and out of the brunette, and encircled her thumb over her clit.

Bo gritted her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut as she frantically fought the urge to scream, feeling herself building to a release.

"Don't forget to breathe," Tamsin whispered, hearing Bo exhale slowly, feeling the brunette's abdominal muscles tremble as she breathed. "Good girl," she whispered.

Bo buried her head into Tamsin's shoulder, knowing she was approaching orgasm, and wasn't sure she would be able to keep quiet.

Tamsin could feel Bo's walls begin to contract around her, so she increased her speed a bit, and curled her fingers over the same spot and thrusted.

Bo's mouth opened as she held back her screams and grabbed Tamsin, once again kissing her hard. She increased the intensity of the kiss as she built to the peak of her release, and then threw her head back against the marble statue, her eyes squeezed shut, and both her hands clinging handfuls of the blonde's shirt as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm.

Tamsin brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted Bo, smirking as she did, because of the brunette's angry, but playful look.

The Valkyrie peered around the corner and saw that the other Valkyries had continued down the hall at some point while she had been fucking Bo.

"Looks like the coast is clear… Time really does fly when you're having fun," she whispered and smirked at Bo.

The succubus rolled her eyes and quickly did up her pants before the made their way to the smaller door.

She looked over to Bo, "Ready for this?"

Bo chuckled, "After that… I think I can handle just about anything."

Tamsin smiled and opened the door.

* * *

They walked into a large office, that looked as though there had definitely been a professional interior decorator involved in furnishing it. A beautiful woman with wavy, long, blonde hair was sitting doing paper work.

Tamsin inched forward, keeping Bo slightly behind her in a protective manner, although she looked like a child who was about to confess breaking the widow with a baseball to their mother.

"Freja…" Tamsin said in a soft tone.

The woman looked up startled, "Oh my God, Tamsin darling! What the hell are you doing here! How did you manage to sneak in?"

Tamsin smirked, "Come on now, it's me you're talking to."

When Freja laughed at Tamsin's comment, it sounded like the laugh of an angle. "I suppose that's true, my most promising, but mischievous Valkyrie." Her face grew thoughtful, "I assume you have serious issues to discuss with me if you've risked sneaking here after sending back 6 different Valkyries."

Tamsin looked to the ground, "I didn't want to do it, they attacked us so I was left with no choice if I wanted to protect…" she paused for a moment and moved to the side so Freja would have a clear view of the succubus. "Well, Freja… This is Bo," she said nervously.

Freja's face lit up, "Tamsin you've… I mean of all my Valkyries you were the last that I'd expected to tie yourself to someone, always so independent and closed off. It made for a great warrior, but a very unhappy existence."

Tamsin smiled, "I'm happy now Freja… thanks to her," she looked towards Bo who stayed quiet, but blushed at the comment, "and I'd like to remain happy. But she's been marked by… Him."

Freja's face fell, "Odin? Oh my dear Tamsin… Since you've left things have changed here in Valhalla, as well as in Asgard. Valkyries can no longer enter Asgard unless accompanied by Gods, and we are to work strictly from Valhalla doing his bidding. He's grown drunk on power and is losing control. I fear what will become of Asgard if it remains under his rule. What can I do to help?"

Tamsin's jaw dropped in shock, "You're willing to help us?"

"If I could have it my way, all of my Valkyries would be taught early on to tie themselves to a warrior they love. They deserve it. But once they do, they are no longer useful to Odin, so he discourages it." She paused, looking at Tamsin, then to Bo, "You love her?" she asked Bo.

Bo stepped forward and looked Freja in the eye, "More than anything," she said confidently.

Freja beamed as she looked at Tamsin, "That's all I need to hear. What can I do?"

"Acacia… she gave me a rune bottle to use against Bo, but I'd like to use it against Odin instead. I need a hair from someone he trusts, and I thought that you—"

Before Tamsin had time to finish, Freja had plucked two hairs from her head and handed them to the Valkyrie. "Good luck Tamsin, I wish you and Bo all the best, but you know how dangerous he is."

Tamsin looked down, "I know," she whispered, not concerned for her safety, but for Bo's. "One more thing Freja—"

The woman smiled knowingly, "You want entrance to the other side so you can see her?"

Tamsin smirked, "I haven't had a good ass kicking in a few centuries, not since the last one she laid on me."

Freja smiled, "You always were all the mentors' favorite, even mine… If anyone can do this it's you."

Tamsin's eyes widened at the complement from the Valkyrie.

"Go now; get the answers and closure you seek. You will be safe on the other side, so you need not hide." Freja smiled at the girls.

"Thank you," Tamsin said in a humble voice before walking out of the office, to see the gigantic adjacent doors open just enough for the two girls to enter.

Bo looked at the massive doors with wide eyes, this was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Tamsin smiled, "Ready to see what our future home will look like?"

Bo shot a look at Tamsin, realizing what a huge moment this was. This is where she would spend eternity after her time on earth was done. "Wow…" was all she could manage.

Tamsin paused and took a deep breath. She looked at Bo and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. "This is going to be the closest thing to meeting my family that you will ever get. This woman we are going to see trained me, raised me, and shaped the person I've become."

Bo looked over to Tamsin suddenly becoming very nervous. "Didn't you say she's going to probably kick your ass?"

Tamsin laughed, "Oh she definitely will... It's part of our relationship. Plus I kind of deserve it."

Bo looked at her confused, but smiled, "Guess I finally get to see why you are the way you are," she chuckled.

Tamsin sighed and shook her head, "It's about to become abundantly clear," and she took a step forward as both the girls entered the other side of Valhalla together.

* * *

**Hey everyone! First off thanks for reading! I can't believe that there are people who have sat down and read the entire thing in one sitting, that's bananas and absolutely awesome! **

**SO! I have started writing a second story, it's not the sequel that will follow this one (although that is happening as well!) but it follows the season finale, so I guess I'm kind of writing my own version of season 4... Valkubus edition of course! Although I do play with the love quadrilateral (or whatever the hell that "shit storm of fae proportions" is known as). That story is going to draw out the relationship a bit longer, may involve more drama than this story, although it will still have the same heat. It's titled "All that could be" so if you feel like checking out a new fanfic, and like my style of writing then maybe give it a glace and see what you think! :) I'm hoping to keep that story going all summer, or potentially right up until season 4 of Lost Girl starts DEPENDING on the reception it gets. **

**Thanks again, the chapters for this story will start getting longer again as soon as I'm out of exams! 5 more days! :) I just want to keep things updated so no one thinks I've abandoned the story, and also because I go into writing withdrawl if I don't :P**

**Byeee! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

When the girls walked through the door and into the other side, the massive doors behind them faded into the background. They were standing in a forest, a clear walking path ahead of them. It was completely serene, with only the sound of nature surrounding them.

Bo glanced at Tamsin, "I was picturing more walking on clouds and gold pillars and stuff…" she said relieved.

Tamsin smirked, "This is Valhalla, not Olympus. This place is like heaven for warriors."

"What exactly does that mean?" Bo asked concerned they were about to step into a war.

"Just wait and see succubus," she laughed, amused by Bo's need to ask questions about every little thing.

She squeezed Bo's hand and smiled, "This way," she said looking down the path.

Bo followed willingly, her curiosity peaked. "So Freja… she seems to really like you?" she said a little to nonchalantly.

Tamsin smirked, "You gonna throw her against a bar too?"

"No!" Bo quickly responded, "She is really beautiful though, I can't say I'd blame you if you had ever—"

"Our relationship isn't like that," Tamsin quickly cut her off. "Freja is like a guardian over all Valkyries. She is almost like a secretary for Odin I guess, organizing which Valkyrie goes where, keeping tabs on us and deciding where our abilities are best suited. She wants what's best for us, but there is only so much she can do where Odin is in charge."

Bo nodded, understanding as they walked down the path hand in hand.

"So when we end up here, are we going to be camping in a tent for all eternity? Not that I wouldn't love the closeness, but I have certain needs. Like bathtubs, running water and electricity." Bo teased looking around the woods, "It is really beautiful though," she admitted.

Tamsin laughed, "No, we won't be staying in tents. Since I've tied myself to you, our property should actually be ready now."

Bo looked at the Valkyrie in shock, "We already have a house together?" she exclaimed.

"Something like that... Where we are both destined to end up here together now, it's just something that is taken care of. Supposedly it combines both of our deepest desires and dreams to create the perfect living environment for us. For some warriors, they live in small huts that are fully equipped to cook freshly hunted food, and lets them continue living like warriors. Others have these huge mansions." Tamsin paused for a moment, "Is this all moving too fast for you? Because it's okay to be scared, I mean when you agreed to the bond you were dying, and it was all really heat of the moment, not that there's much I can do now. I get what a huge sacrifice it is to be tied to a Valkyr—"

Bo shut Tamsin up by pulling her into her arms and kissing her, lovingly stroking her face with her hand. She pulled back, but didn't release the blonde from her embrace. "It's not too fast… And being tied to you is not a sacrifice; it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Tamsin gazed at Bo, unsure of how to respond. While she was tied to Bo, and loved her with everything she had, she still wasn't used to hearing such meaningful things directed towards her. "Good," she managed to say, and smiled at the brunette.

"Alright," Bo said letting Tamsin go, "Lead the way," she smiled her adorable Bo Dennis smile.

* * *

The girls had continued walking down the path hand in hand, and time didn't seem to matter. They had almost forgotten they were here on a mission until they rounded a turn and saw a small village. There were multiple buildings on either side of the walking path that were attached to one another, and people standing outside on porches drinking and socializing.

Bo looked up at Tamsin who had an excited smiled plastered over her face as she stared out before her.

"What is this place?" Bo asked intreguied.

"The bar," Tamsin smirked.

Bo looked at the cluster of buildings, "Which one's the bar?"

Tamsin looked down at her and winked, "This is warrior heaven babe… all of them are the bar."

Bo looked ahead. There had to be at least 16 buildings. Over to the far right, behind the bars there were targets set up where people were drinking and throwing knives, axes and other weapons the succubus didn't quite recognize, which didn't seem like the safest combination, but these people seemed very skilled with the weapons, as though they were just a continuation on to their hand.

At the far left there was a large pond where a few men were sitting, passing a pipe back and forth while fishing, and another man standing by a fire nearby frying fish that they had already caught. Everyone looked as though they were happy, laughing and smiling with their friends.

Bo looked back up and smiled, "Warrior heaven… got it."

Tamsin took a deep breath, "Now, let's go find Acacia," she said, quickly stretching her arms and legs as though she was about to work out.

Bo cocked her brow and looked at Tamsin confused, "Yoga time?" she teased.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Not exactly…"

When she had finished stretching, she walked over to the most crowded bar and entered. As she moved through the crowd, she was greeted by many people, clearly happy to see her; although it was evident they respected her as well.

"Wow," Bo giggled, "Were you the quarterback for the football team or something?" she elbowed Tamsin in the ribs.

Tamsin smirked, "If you only knew," was all she said in response.

As they got closer to the bar, Bo's eyes immediately went to a woman who was in the midst of chugging a beer, apparently competing with the large man nearly twice her size standing next to her. The counter next to them had at least 8 massive mugs each that were already empty. She was wearing washed out jeans and a black leather jacket with a few spots of red that added some color, and her hair was a mess, but in a flattering way.

The woman laughed at the man while slamming her empty glass against the table, and picked up a new full mug waiting for the man to finish his. He managed to finish, and set his mug down, but before he had time to pick up his new glass, his eyes began to roll back and he stumbled, falling to the ground.

The crowd of people around them began to laugh and cheer as the woman raised her hands in victory, taking a drink of her new beer.

"Pay up Cayden, you son of a bitch!" She yelled, addressing a man sitting speechless, looking down at the passed out giant.

"I'm out," he smirked and raised his hands, standing from the stool and began to walk out of the bar.

"The hell you are!" Acacia shouted and grabbed his shoulder, punching him in the face.

Immediately all hell broke loose as people stepped in to defend the man that the woman had just knocked to the ground.

Bo looked up at Tamsin, unsure of what to do now, "Dammit… not already," the blonde rolled her eyes and tied her hair back. "See why I stretched?" she asked looking down at Bo, pointing at the woman who had managed to knock 2 more men to the ground.

The brunette stared at the bar fight, momentarily stunned, "So who can't I hit?" Bo chuckled, smiling up at Tamsin as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Knock out everyone except for the bitch who started it," Tamsin smirked before the two ran into the middle of the fight to help the woman.

The Valkyrie grabbed the shoulders of a man who had grabbed the woman by her arms from behind, and she quickly threw him over top of a table. When the woman turned to see who had helped her, she looked completely taken off guard, but didn't have any time to talk, because another man was charging towards her.

Bo had already knocked out one guy with a sharp uppercut to the jaw, and quickly turned and took another person in the head with a round house kick.

Tamsin was pinned against the bar, but had managed to grab one of the empty mugs and smash it over his head, causing him to crumple to the floor.

When all that was lying around the women was a pile of knocked out men and broken glass, the woman finally spoke, "Thanks for the back up there," she looked to the two girls out of breath.

"No problem," Bo nodded, impressed by their work as she scanned the room.

Tamsin stepped over a body and decided now was as good a time as any for an introduction, "Acacia, meet Bo… Bo this is Acaci—"

She hadn't had time to finish before the woman's fist collided with the side of her face, "How in the hell could you be so stupid as to sneak through Valhalla when nearly every Valkyrie in that place wants your ass on a platter!" she scolded in a raspy voice.

Tamsin stood up and smirked, rubbing the side of her face, "I see your hand came back after you crossed permanently to this side. It's harder than I remembered."

"Get over here you bitch," she said, wrapping her arms around Tamsin, giving her a hug.

"I assume you have a damn good reason if you risked coming back here." She said, knowing that the Valkyrie must want something.

"Odin…" Tamsin paused, "We're taking him down. He's out of control with power. Even Freja agrees," she explained.

Acacia shook her head, "Why bother? You've already brought him the mark," she said gesturing to Bo, "There's no other way she could get in here unless she's dead. Save your own ass and stay out of this shit. When the third sibling comes, he'll set the bastard straight."

"There's no way she can get in here, unless she's dead… or she has the blood of a God running through her veins," Tamsin corrected.

The woman stared at Tamsin for a moment, and then looked over to the brunette completely stunned.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Bo asked.

Acacia smirked, "I know all kinds of things I'm not supposed to. I've always been one for collecting information, and Freja tends to share after she's had a couple," she answered. "So is she—"

"Yes," Tamsin answered before she could finished.

"She's supposed to have a companion though, where's he?" Acacia asked confused, knowing the prophecy couldn't be fulfilled until she had met the right person to help her through this.

She looked over to Bo who was smiling at Tamsin, and it all became clear. "Holy shit," Acacia said in disbelief. "You… You tied yourself to her?" she asked Tamsin, who nodded. "An—And you agreed to spend all eternity with this crazy bitch!" she asked Bo.

Bo laughed, "I guess I did."

"Then you're even crazier than she is," Acacia sighed, looking back at Tamsin who was staring at her amused.

"So how can I help you too idiots?" she asked, sitting on the bar stool and grabbing her beer as if admitting defeat.

"The rune jar you gave me… We want to use it against Odin. He wouldn't have sent it to me unless it was able to affect both fae and Gods." Tamsin said, "but we need to get a hair from Thor, and can't get into Asgard unless accompanied by a God. Bo should be able to grant us access somehow, but I don't know how."

Acacia shook her head, "Crazy sons of bitches," she murmured, "There is a way, I'm not entirely sure how. You won't be able to ask any of the Gods of Asgard because with Odin's current reign of terror, no one wants to cross him. But you and I both know a certain someone who has some serious daddy issues and loves to screw with Odin when ever the opportunity arises."

Tamsin's eyes widened as she realized who she was referring to. She looked over to Bo who shared her expression, "Looks like we're going to a family reunion," she joked.

"You aren't seriously telling me that we're going to the underworld are you?" Bo asked, trying to wrap her mind around everything. "Is that even possible?"

Acacia smirked, "Trust me sweets... you piss this one off enough… Anything is possible," she chuckled shaking her head in Tamsin's direction. "Have you seen your new home here in Valhalla yet?"

Tamsin's eyes widened with excitement, although she fought to keep the emotion from her face calm. "No not yet, I figured we would spend the night there to get some rest, where we're safe here. Then tomorrow we'll go and have a little chat with Loki."

The older woman smiled, "It won't disappoint kid. She must be one hell of a warrior to have earned a place like that, because it sure as hell didn't have anything to do with you." She chuckled, "you did good kid."

Tamsin looked down to the ground, "Acacia, about the whole not finishing the job. I had no idea they'd—"

"You see what happened here tonight! I'm happier now than I have been in years. This was the only way I was ever going to retire from the business. Besides," she gestured towards Bo, "I'd say you chose right."

"Thanks," Tamsin mumbled and smiled over at Bo.

"Now, you two kids head over to that new place of yours and get some rest." She sighed and shook her head, "You're going to need it with the shit you've got planned. I'll be seeing you I'm sure."

She walked out and was chuckling under her breath, "Crazy bitches… let me tell you right now…"

Bo laughed, "Okay… everything makes sense now." She said walking over to Tamsin and wrapping her arms around her waist.

The Valkyrie smiled, "Ya, when you were trained by that, it's hard not to be a little rough around the edges."

A man on the floor began to stir, regaining consciousness, "Now let's get the hell out of here," the blonde said, grabbing Bo's hand and leading her out the door.

* * *

The sky began getting darker as the girls started walking down the path and further into the woods.

"So how will we know which place is ours?" Bo asked, not really sure what her dream home would look like to begin with.

Tamsin smiled, "I'm told that we'll just know when we see it," she replied.

They continued walking until suddenly they both stopped, rendered completely speechless by what they were looking at. They had reached a clearing in the forest to the left of the road. There was a crystal clear lake with a white sandy beach surrounding it. Down the beach there was a beautiful three story house, with the porch lights on, as though welcoming the girls home. There was a patio made of stone and a section that dropped down into a hot tub, and a hammock hanging between two white birch trees, off to the side of the patio. A path led down to the beach. There were beautiful flowers lining the side of the home, and a plentiful garden that had evidentially been growing for a while filled with different vegetables, and fruit trees behind the house, closer to the forest in the back.

Tamsin looked down at Bo and smiled, "I think we're here," she whispered.

Bo was still taking it all in, imagining herself getting to spend forever here in this beautiful home with Tamsin. "Yeah… I think so," she replied.

The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hand and they took off running down the beach to see their new home. Bo nearly fell over with excitement when seeing the hot tub, knowing it would be even better than a regular bath, and Tamsin just liked the idea of getting to watch Bo in the hot tub wearing a bikini from the hammock.

After looking through the entire house, seeing the multiple bathrooms and bedrooms, a gym in the basement with a great stereo system, and heavy weight bags for training, along with gym equipment, there was an entire room that was half dedicated to different weaponry, and the other half had a variety of toys of the sexual variety, inside of various shelves. There was a bar stocked with every type of liquor imaginable. The kitchen was an open concept with the living room which had an obscenely large TV, and a fire place beneath it. The master bedroom was huge, with a bed that appeared to be larger than king-sized, and it faced a stone fire place which was already lit. There was a large window that faced the lake, giving them an extraordinary view.

Bo gazed out the window at the beach, when Tamsin came up behind her and slid her arms around her waist, intertwining her fingers, and leaning her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Tamsin said in a soft voice, clearly enjoying the moment.

"I think… I think this is paradise," Bo smiled and placed a hand over the Valkyrie's, tracing designs on the back of her hand. "It's hard to believe that we only get one night here," she said in a sad voice, knowing the mess they would be going back to as soon as they left Valhalla.

"It's hard to believe that we'll be going from this to the underworld in the matter of a day," Tamsin joked.

Bo smiled, "Think there's any bathing suits in those drawers?" wanting to make the most of their night here.

"Oh I think we should hit up the lake even if there isn't any," the blonde giggled, kissing Bo on the cheek.

They managed to find two bikinis, one deep blue which Tamsin wore, and one red that Bo had grabbed. After putting them on, the girls took a second to stare at each other. They were almost always wearing clothes that were more suitable for kicking ass instead of getting ass, and had never really taken in how feminine the other was.

Tamsin cleared her throat, desperately trying to keep her eyes on Bo's face, "I really hope that water is cold…" she murmured.

Bo's eyes shot up from the blonde's abs and she just nodded her head, "Let's go… quickly," she smiled shyly, grabbing a couple towels before heading out the door.

The sky was now dark, but filled with stars, that played off the calm lake making the water glisten. Both girls dove in and submerged themselves in the water, swimming and splashing one another like children, trying to dunk each other underneath. Eventually Bo had wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist as her only method to keep her head above water, because the blonde had a significant height advantage, making things much more difficult. Tamsin looked at Bo with a devilish grin before grabbing her around the waist, and taking both of them under the water. When they came back up, they were kissing.

"I think I need to get you into that hot tub," the blonde said breathlessly between kisses.

Bo smiled and nodded, unraveling her legs and swimming back to shore.

Before climbing into the tub, Bo watched attentively while Tamsin pulled her hair back into a messy bun. The Valkyrie caught her staring, and shot the succubus a seductive smile.

Once slowly working themselves into the warm water, Tamsin snuck across the tub and straddled Bo who was lying back with her eyes closed, enjoying the relaxing environment. The Valkyrie traced her lips up her neck and began making out with Bo, playfully nibbling her lip, and pulling back occasionally to tease her, allowing her eyes to travel her face, and bite her own lower lip knowing how that drove the succubus crazy.

Bo's breathing began to pick up, and small moans would escape her lips, reveling in the sweet hell the blonde was putting her through as she continued to tease, and let her hands travel over the succubus' body. Tamsin smirked and shifted slightly so that one of the jets was blowing between Bo's legs before she inserted two fingers without warning, causing the brunette to gasp.

"Ahh Tamsin," she moaned loudly into the night air.

The Valkyrie slowly slid her fingers in and out of the brunette, allowing her other hand to wander down and play with her clit. She continued kissing Bo's neck and nibbling her ear and lips, teasing her while fucking her slowly, allowing the jet from the hot tub to create a different sensation than the succubus was used to.

She began to pick up the pace, as she felt Bo's muscles begin to quiver, building towards her release.

"God, harder Tamsin!" Bo begged, and the blonde complied, thrusting her fingers in and out harder and faster, allowing her body to grind against the brunette.

Bo began to moan uncontrollably and threw her head back, feeling herself beginning to contract around the blonde's fingers, feeling her body push against her with each thrust.

"Oh my God Tamsin, you feel so good inside me," she moaned.

"TAMSIN!" She screamed, hitting the peak of her orgasm, before finally coming down.

Tamsin smiled and felt herself becoming hotter, loving when Bo moaned her name while coming.

"Wow, wow, wow…" Bo breathed with her eyes closed and her head still leaned back against the hot tub, trying to catch her breath, "I think I'm really going to like it here," she smiled and leaned forward to kiss Tamsin.

"Me too… I'll meet you inside when you can feel your legs again," the Valkyrie smirked, kissing Bo once more before climbing out of the water.

Bo entered the house and grabbed a cup of water before heading upstairs to the bedroom. She dropped the plastic cup, spilling the water all over the floor when she entered, seeing Tamsin lying in bed wearing a white corset, with black accents, and matching underwear, with thigh high black stockings that attached to a guarder. Her blonde hair was wavy where it had previously been wet, and was cascading over her shoulder perfectly.

The brunette couldn't force her legs to move, and was rendered completely speechless. All she could do was stare at the beautiful sight before her.

Tamsin scrunched up her face in that adorable way only she can pull off, "I already picked yours out… it's waiting for you in the bathroom," she said pointing her thumb behind her in the direction of the attached restroom.

Bo's eyes fluttered as she returned from her daze and walked off in the direction of the bathroom, still unable to speak.

She leaned against the sink for a moment trying to regain some form of self-control, and looked down to see that Tamsin had laid out a black baby doll lingerie top that attached between the breasts and became see through beneath the bra as it opened showing off her stomach, and fell just above her hip bone. There was matching black, lace boy shorts that Bo slipped on as well. She tugged the clip from her hair and ran her fingers through it quickly, before checking the mirror and nodding approval at her appearance. Tamsin definitely had good taste.

When Bo walked out of the bathroom, it was Tamsin's turn to sit there stunned, taking in her appearance. She cleared her throat, not hiding that she was looking over the brunette's entire body. Bo gave her a sexy smile and walked slowly towards the bed. "I knew it was going to look hot on you… but… wow," the Valkyrie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Bo crawled onto the bed and pushed Tamsin into the mattress, allowing her hands to run over the blonde's perfect body. "I think it's time to break this bed in," Bo whispered in her ear before kissing her hard.

She traced her tongue down to Tamsin's chest and began suckling and nibbling just below her collarbone, hoping to leave a mark in the morning. Rather than remove the Valkyrie's sexy underwear, she slid her fingers into the side, and began to stimulate her clit, slowly encircling it, and moaning in approval at how wet the blonde was.

"You look so sexy," Bo whispered into her ear, before moving her fingers down and inserting them into Tamsin, causing her back to arch uncontrollably.

"Fuck," Tamsin moaned, knowing she wasn't going to last long with Bo looking as hot as she did, she had enough trouble controlling herself to begin with.

The blonde trailed her hand between Bo's legs that were straddling one of hers, and began running her fingers over her center on top of her underwear, massaging her fingers over her clit.

Bo began to pick up her tempo, being urged on by Tamsin teasing her from beneath.

Eventually Tamsin slipped her hand into Bo's panties and quickly inserted her fingers once more, immediately curling over her g-spot while thumbing her clit, forcing the succubus to throw her head back and fuck the blonde harder as she began sending strong waves of pleasure through the Valkyrie.

Tamsin could feel herself quickly approaching her release, so she thrusted her hips off the bed and slammed them against Bo, which forced her fingers inside of her harder.

Something sparked inside of the succubus as Bo's eyes changed and began shinning electric blue as she bent down and kissed Tamisn, withdrawing long strands of chi from the Valkyrie. The blonde noticed that the pull was much stronger than when usual Bo would feed from her unless she was injured, but she pushed that thought aside to focused on her oncoming orgasm.

She felt the succubus contract around her and moan loudly, sending Tamsin over the edge and into a mind blowing orgasm, as Bo continued to pull at her chi, stopping when they were both experiencing their peak at the same time, writhing together in sheer pleasure, while crying out each other's names.

Bo fell next to Tamsin after they had finished, completely satisfied, and surprised by how much chi she had taken from the Valkyrie.

"Someone was hungry," Tamsin joked after catching her breath.

"Sorry," Bo said shyly and rolling over onto the blonde's chest. "I don't know what came over me, taking that much chi from anyone else would have probably killed them, human or fae. I sort of lost control a little bit there. Are you okay?" she asked concerned, still not sure why she wasn't able to refrain from pulling so hard when feeding from Tamsin. Since she had tied herself to Bo, the Valkyrie tasted more succulent than ever, but Bo had always been able to control herself to a certain degree.

"I'm fine," Tamsin said rubbing Bo's back to soothe her, "Usually when you feed from me you don't even leave a dent, this time I just feel a little bit tired. You probably just needed to have a good feed is all," she yawned, knowing something was very different with Bo this time when she fed, but didn't want to alarm her. She assumed she was just extremely hungry.

"Good," Bo said, still worried, feeling that Tamsin was more tired than she was letting on, although the succubus was feeling completely satisfied, as she always did after being with the Valkyrie. "Let's get rested up for tomorrow then," she smiled up at Tamsin, "and thanks for the full feed," she added.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure hotpants," she smirked, kissing Bo on the nose and pulling her in close to her chest, allowing her warmth to soothe her to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bo circled around the woman sitting in the chair in a predatory fashion, but she didn't feel like herself. She had tunnel vision, trying to clear the fog from her eyes to focus on the person sitting in the chair who was about to be her next feed. She could feel the woman's sexual energy radiating against her skin even though they weren't making any physical contact. The succubus' hunger was completely taking her over and she could feel a darkness from deep within creeping up and taking control. Bo stood behind her and smirked, leaning down caressing her arms sending strong pulsations of charm through her, and turned her head to seductively kiss her neck. She chuckled hearing the woman reluctantly groan trying to fight the effects of the succubus._

_"Why are you fighting this?" Bo asked in a husky voice, proceeding to nibble on her ear, feeling goose bumps form on the woman's arms. "You know you want me…" she trailed off, kissing back down her neck and over her shoulder, feeling the woman's muscles tense under her lips._

_"This isn't you…" the woman whispered, seemingly more for her benefit than for Bo's._

_The succubus was taken aback for a moment realizing who it was she was trying to seduce. "Who else would I be then Tamsin?" the brunette asked, circling around to her front and straddling her in the chair, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, but instead of the Valkyrie moving closer and enjoying Bo's touch, she pulled back as though physical contact was the very last thing she wanted. Bo felt a sharp pain in her chest feeling Tamsin pull away from her like this. _

_"You're not my Bo right now…" she paused looking away for a moment trying to muster up enough strength to say the words, "You're Odin's daughter…"_

_Inside Bo could feel her self cry out in pain at Tamsin's words. She was Tamsin's, and she always would be. Why was she doing this? She couldn't understand what was going on, trying to fight through the fog and take control over her body to tell this to the Valkyrie, but instead different words came out._

_"Mmm… I am… And right now Odin's daughter is hungry," she sneered, "You're lucky if you die I die Valkyrie, otherwise I would have drained you weeks ago… but I am enjoying using you as my personal chi buffet, even if you won't give in and play along. You know you want to help me, it's your nature now… eventually you'll grow weak and side with me."_

_Bo smirked and grabbed a handful of the Valkyrie's blonde hair, pulling back hard forcing Tamsin to flinch a bit in pain. Tamsin looked up at the succubus, her eyes filled with sadness before Bo crashed their lips together, withdrawing the Valkyrie's chi aggressively. It was evident that the succubus was hurting Tamsin because she was pulling so hard, but no matter how much she wanted to stop, she just couldn't force herself to. _

_The most she could control was her eyes, feeling that they were glowing electric blue. She kept up her feeding pace, but looked down at Tamsin, trying her best to soften her eyes praying that the Valkyrie could see that she was doing this against her will, and make her realize her Bo was still in there somewhere. The blonde stared back at her, originally her eyes filled with distain, but soon seeing her Bo hiding deep within those blue eyes._

_Tamsin was growing weaker, and her eyes began to flutter. She continued to look up at Bo as best she could, and smiled lovingly as a sign for the succubus before slipping into unconsciousness. _

* * *

Bo shot awake covered in a cold sweat, trying desperately to catch her breath. Tamsin immediately woke up and sat up beside the frantic succubus.

"God Bo, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone, running the back of her hand over the brunette's forehead, feeling the sweat that was covering her whole body.

The succubus looked back at Tamsin with wild eyes, seeing that the Valkyrie was okay and sitting right beside her. She grabbed Tamsin and hugged her hard, burying her face in her hair and breathing deeply savoring her scent and allowing it to set in that it was all just a dream.

"You're okay," Bo whispered in relief.

"Ahhh… Yeah I'm fine besides the heart attack you just gave me. What just happened?" Tamsin asked, totally confused by the succubus' strange behavior.

Bo let Tamsin go so she could sit facing her, "I was having this nightmare… Like I was trapped inside of my own body, but couldn't control myself. You were there, sitting on a chair and I was seducing you."

Tamsin smirked, "Kinky…" she joked.

"If sucking your chi to the point that you're unconscious is kinky then yeah… I guess you're right," Bo admitted, feeling guilty that she was even capable of dreaming such a horrible thing.

Tamsin took Bo's hands into hers, feeling that she was experiencing this guilt, "Hey…" Tamsin whispered trying to grab the brunette's attention, "It was just a dream Bo. You have total control over yourself, and you and I both know that you're able to lose control with me… I've got chi to spare," she smiled, seeing Bo becoming a bit calmer.

The succubus sighed, nodding her head, still feeling uneasy about her dream, but knowing the Valkyrie was right. "Yeah I guess, but it was just so real… What if I ever—"

Tamsin quickly cut her off, not allowing her to even finish the thought, "Come here," the Valkyrie said pulling the succubus closer. "Feed off me a little right now, and prove to yourself that you still have control even when feeding from all of this deliciousness," Tamsin smiled, beginning to lean in for a kiss.

Bo quickly pulled back feeling hesitant.

Tamsin smirked, "What? Are you just never going to kiss me again because of some dream?" the blonde chuckled, "because you and I both know that would last all of a day… if that."

Bo shook her head and laughed a bit, knowing she was right. "Why do you always have to be right about everything?"

Tamsin smirked, "Get used to it babe, you've got all eternity of being proven wrong by this blonde, now feed."

The succubus smiled. It always made her feel better to think that no matter what, she and Tamsin would always be together since being tied to one another. She slowly leaned in and softly kissed the blonde, savoring the feeling of her lips on hers. Bo kissed her tenderly at first, being very cautious, afraid she would unexpectedly snap.

Apparently Tamsin had no such fear, placing her hands on either side of Bo's face and deepening the kiss. The succubus allowed her to lose herself in Tamsin's trust and love, feeling the passion and comfort the blonde was communicating through the kiss.

Bo readied herself and began to gently pull at Tamsin's energy, reveling in that first taste of the blonde's chi as it reached her lips. Not wanting the kiss to end, she fed between kisses rather than pulling back and withdrawing chi. She ran her fingers through the Valkyrie's soft blonde hair before breaking the kiss and looking deep into her icy blue eyes, that were sparkling like they had when she tied herself to Bo.

"See…" she whispered, "You're still my Bo," she smiled before leaning back onto the pillows, bringing Bo down with her and holding her in a comforting embrace. "Get some sleep now hotpants, I'm right here beside you, so nothing to be scared of."

Bo exhaled; allowing Tamsin's words to soothe her, feeling her chi diffuse through her body, "I love you." Bo whispered.

Tamsin kissed the top of her head, "I love you too," she replied.

The Valkyrie stayed awake, gently rubbing Bo's back and playing with her hair until she was sure that the succubus had fallen into a peaceful rest before going back to sleep herself. She pulled the brunette into a tighter embrace before closing her eyes and drifting off once more.

* * *

Bo stretched and groaned as she began to wake up, not realizing just how comfortable their bed was until she knew she had to get out of it.

"Morning succu-babe," she heard Tamsin say in a teasing tone before kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Morning," Bo smiled up at her lovingly.

"Any more nightmares last night?" she asked, concerned about Bo's dream, hoping it wasn't a sign of things to come.

"Nope," Bo smiled, "but thanks for talking me down."

Tamsin smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Anytime," she replied before climbing out of bed.

"So how exactly are we getting into the underworld?" Bo asked, "I don't suppose you can just zap us there too?"

Tamsin chuckled, "I know a guy."

Bo glared at her suspiciously, "Well that's not cryptic at all," she said.

"Come on," Tamsin rolled her eyes and laughed, "we'll have some breakfast and coffee on the porch and then head out."

The girls grabbed some food and sat outside enjoying the view and their final time here in Valhalla, at least for the time being, when Bo noticed something.

"Tamsin?" she asked, looking further down the beach.

"Yeah?" the blonde said, sipping her coffee.

"Those houses down there… Any idea who they belong to?" she inquired.

Tamsin leaned forward to see past the brunette and looked to see a small log cabin that seemed very homey, and an extremely large house that was practically a mansion which was a little gaudy for her taste, but still nice. There was even a dog house outside that matched.

"No idea, but judging by the looks of them, whoever they are meant for haven't been brought here yet," she answered, "Why? Looking to meet the neighbours?"

"Well no, it's just… that little cabin… I mean it just screams Trick," she paused and smiled, "And that mansion… Kenzi and I have talked before about what our dream houses would be like, and this is almost exactly what she described to me."

Tamsin smirked, "And that dog house… I mean that can't belong to anyone but Dyson," she laughed.

"Do you think… I mean is it even possible for them to end up here?" she asked, hoping there was some small chance she could be with both Tamsin and her friends in the afterlife.

Tamsin smiled, "I mean anything is possible, and you have some pretty incredible friends Bo. If anyone deserves to end up here, it's them."

Bo grinned at the thought, choosing not to comment on the fact that the Valkyrie had just complemented her friends, and instead finished off the last of her breakfast.

* * *

The girls ran to the weapons room to grab a small arsenal, and looked over to the other side so tempted to explore what it held, but they refrained knowing they had a job to do.

Tamsin took out her cell and began dialing.

"Seriously? You get service here?" the succubus chuckled.

"I have a great company," the blonde winked.

"Hi it's me," the Valkyrie spoke into the phone, her tone all buisness. "It's time to collect… The underworld… Yes I'm sure moron… Greece at the ruins? I guess I can meet you there… Alright I'll see you in a few." Tamsin hung up the phone.

"Greece?" Bo gaped at the Valkyrie with a look of disbelief.

Tamsin smirked, "Come on succubus, we're going on a field trip," she said stretching out her arms so she could take them to their next destination.

Bo sighed and shook her head, unable to believe all that had happened over the past few days. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and stepped into her arms as the Valkyrie began to focus, holding Bo tight before closing her eyes.

The succubus blinked and the next thing she knew they were standing amongst magnificent pillars as the hot sun beat down on them. "Wow…" Bo said, admiring the view.

Tamsin smiled knowing the succubus hadn't had an opportunity to travel the world due to her young age. Eventually the Valkyrie would show her all the great sights and things the world had to offer, but first they had to deal with Odin. "Come on," Tamsin said grabbing Bo's hand and leading her over to a large, white stone alter in the middle of the room.

"You failed to mention you'd be bringing a friend along with you on you're little suicide mission," a voice said from behind the girls.

"Hermes… the only man alive who can sneak up on a Valkyrie," the blonde smirked turning around to face him.

"Not a man… A God. That generally tends to make a bit of difference," he winked at Tamsin.0

The man was tall with wavy hair that was almost bronze. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt, with a black ball cap with a wing in the center. He was absolutely stunning, bringing a whole new meaning to the phrase 'looks like a Greek God."

"Like the upgraded head gear," the blonde chuckled, "Much more flattering than that winged helmet you were sporting a few centuries ago."

Hermes slid his fingers over the peak of his hat and smiled, "So… the underworld? I know I owe you Tamsin, but taking you to the gates is no favor. Things are different there. The mind games you will face before actually getting to the heart of the underworld to meet Loki is no easy task."

"I know, and if there was any other way to get into Asgard I would do it, but even you don't have access there. Loki is our only chance at finding a way in," Tamsin said in a troubled tone, knowing the hell they would face before they had any answers.

"As you wish, but you'll need this," she said throwing a small glass marble to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin smiled, "I wouldn't be throwing this around if I were you," she chuckled shaking her head.

"When the time comes to use it, make sure that you're both together. I'm sure it will get messy down there, so it will probably be pretty spur of the moment. Use it wisely," Hermes said.

Bo looked back and forth between Tamsin and Hermes, the entire conversation going completely over her head. _"Guess the grownups are talking,"_ the succubus thought to herself.

"This is your final warning… Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Hermes asked using a cautionary tone.

Tamsin paused for a moment, looking over at Bo knowing this was the only way guarantee her safety and keep her from the clutches of her father. Whatever sort of hold he seemed to have on her was getting worse. "I'm sure," she said in a confident voice.

Hermes sighed and shook his head in defeat, "As you wish," he said, "Grab hold and close your eyes," he said to the girls stretching out his hands so each of them could grab one.

The Valkyrie glanced over at Bo and smiled before closing her eyes, waiting to be taken to the gates of the underworld. Bo felt her feet lift from the ground and could feel a strong wind suddenly flowing through her hair. She firmly closed her eyes until the wind stopped and she felt the ground firm beneath her feet. She peeked one eye open and looked over at Tamsin who was smirking at her, clearly trying not to laugh at the brunette. She looked forward to see what appeared to be a small entrance to a cave, that trailed down into the rock.

"This is as far as I go," Hermes stated. "Once you reach the end of the tunnel, you will find the river of Acheron. You should see a ferry, and by ferry I mean more like a canoe. Your mind will tell you to turn and leave which if you ask me you should, but the ferry is stable and will carry you girls over to the other side of the river. I cannot tell you about the other side as it is different for everyone, but I do know that it will try and play with your fears, you will be faced with temptation, and whatever force is in that place will try to bring out your dark side and possibly turn you against one another. You will have to work as a team and help one another through each of your trials before actually reaching the core. Best of luck," the man said, before suddenly flying off in a blur.

Bo turned towards Tamsin, completely bewildered by all the God had just explained. "Bring out our dark side?" the succubus asked in a fearful voice, flashing back to her dream from last night, "Tamsin I don't know if I can—"

"You can Bo," the Valkyrie quickly stated, "You can and you will. I'm going to be right beside you every step of the way. We'll get through this together."

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded knowing she could accomplish anything as long as she had Tamsin by her side. "So that fancy little marble Hermes gave you… What's the deal with that?" she asked, wanting to know everything before entering the tunnel.

"It's a portal," Tamsin explained, "Once we've crossed Acheron, we have entered a different dimension all together and the marble will serve as a portal for us to get out of there, after we have a little heart-to-heart with your brother. I'll throw it and it will shatter, opening a portal back here, but we'll have to enter it together, otherwise one of us will get stuck in the underworld."

Bo's eyes widened at the thought of them being separated and trapped in the underworld while the other was teleported home. She quickly dismissed the thought, reassuring herself that this would never happen.

"Alright," Bo smirked, "sounds like a cake walk to me," she chuckled.

Tamsin shook her head and laughed, "Keep telling yourself that hotpants," she smirked, "Let's go get this over with," she murmured entering the cave and heading down the dark tunnel.


	18. Chapter 18

The girls walked down the length of the tunnel surrounded by nothing but stone and darkness. There was a warm air that grew hotter as they continued their trek deeper into the rock, giving them an uneasy feeling as they continued.

"I can see what Hermes meant about the whole gut instinct telling us to turn around…" Bo said with an edge to her voice, trying to keep calm although feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"Mmm…" Tamsin mumbled feeling the same way, "It's only going to get worse. We need to try and focus on each other to keep the other calm. We can use the new bond to our advantage."

Bo looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Alright well… if one of us feels like we're starting to lose control, then we focus on what the other person is feeling and take on their emotion," Tamsin explained, hoping this would be enough to get them through the trials they would soon face.

"Here…" The Valkyrie said taking a few deep breathes, calming herself like she had learned in her training so many centuries ago. She could feel her heart rate slow, and any fear or anxiety she was experiencing dissipate as a sense of calm washed over her. "Now, focus on my feelings instead of yours," the blonde said in a soft voice.

Bo focused for a moment, trying to sort her feelings and set them aside. She could sense Tamsin's calm from deep within and allowed it to take her over and become her dominant emotion. She felt the adrenaline that had been coursing through her cease, and began to feel more level headed.

"That's some trick," Bo said with a relaxed smile.

Tamsin laughed, "Gaining complete control over emotions is part of a young Valkyrie's training," she explained, pleased that this seemed to be working, "Better?"

"Yeah, much better, although I'm not sure what help I'll be to you," Bo said in a troubled tone, knowing her passion and strong emotion was one of her dominant qualities. Control was something she always sought for, but could never totally achieve, and after her dream the other night she felt even more out of balance than usual, as if some kind of darkness was hiding just below the surface waiting to take over.

"Hey," Tamsin said, taking Bo's hands into hers and looking deep into her eyes, "We are in this together no matter what."

"You're right," Bo breathed a sigh of relief before they continued down the tunnel, "Is it getting hotter down here or is it just me?" the succubus asked, fanning herself.

Tamsin smirked, "Oh it's definitely getting hotter… Feel free to start taking off articles of clothing to cool down," the blonde teased.

Bo gave her a sarcastic laugh before they rounded the final corner of the tunnel.

"Oh. My. God." Bo said staring at the river of lava flowing before them. They were standing in the cave, but the ceilings were incredibly high up, and the river seemed to go for miles. On the other side there appeared to be a clearing that was growing with green grass and blood red flowers.

"Well…" Tamsin said rolling her eyes at the entire situation, "This is a surprise isn't it?" she mumbled.

Bo was speechless, trying to figure out how they were supposed to cross, when she saw a small wooden raft leaning against a bolder to their right.

"You have got to be kidding me… That can't seriously be our ferry?" she said in disbelief, walking over to the small boat and seeing that there was two paddles sitting next to it on the ground.

Tamsin picked up one of the paddles observing it carefully to see if the wood had any indication of having magical properties. Not finding anything she decided to test it, walking over to the lava and submerging the tip of the paddle in the magma. Against all logic, the paddle appeared to be fine. She looked up at Bo with an unimpressed look, the same way she did when Bo's invitation to the dawning was complete and it shot out confetti and played a little song.

"I'd say this is our ride babe," she said, scrunching up her face, walking back over to the raft.

"Alright then," Bo said her voice becoming determined, "Let's do this," she smirked in her classic heroine demeanor.

Tamsin grabbed the raft and gently set it down in the lava, trying to steady it so the girls would be able to get on. She threw both of the paddles into the boat.

Bo was trying to figure out how they were going to be able to push off without making any contact with the scorching liquid, when she had an idea. She knew it may not have been the brightest, but at least it would guarantee Tamsin's safety.

"What now?" the blonde asked, still perplexed trying to figure out how to get the boat afloat.

Bo smirked, "Jump in, I have a plan."

Tamsin looked at her suspiciously, but decided to trust Bo's judgement, cautiously stepping in, trying to keep her balance.

"Ready?" Bo asked placing two hands on the back of the raft, preparing to push and jump.

"Ahh Bo," Tamsin said in a panic raising her hand, putting up a finger trying to tell her to pause for a moment, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bo didn't acknowledge the Valkyrie's concern and gave a firm push causing the raft to float out a few feet before she took a few steps back for a running start. Tamsin was cursing and swearing, livid that the succubus had made such a rash and dangerous decision, but Bo ignored her and took a deep breath before running and hurdling over the lava, landing less than gracefully into the raft. Fortunately Tamsin was coordinated enough to wrap her arms around Bo and steady the brunette before looking down at her with fury in her eyes.

"What the hell were you just thinking Bo?!" she exclaimed, not understanding what the brunette's thought process was prior to making that decision.

The succubus chuckled and sat down grabbing a paddle and began steering them across the river, "I guess I wasn't thinking," she smirked, "Nice catch though," she joked.

Tamsin glared at her for a moment, but couldn't help but reciprocate a smile staring down at the goofy look on Bo's face. "Just when I think I can predict your every move you go and pull something like that," she said in defeat shaking her head as she sat down and helped Bo paddle, "Acacia was right, you are a crazy bitch."

"And you're stuck with me," Bo grinned.

"Ya ya ya, you just remember that will you," the Valkyrie rolled her eyes. If they had been paddling on water she would have splashed her with the paddle and soaked her as punishment.

When the girls reached the other side of the river, they very careful jumped out of the ferry, grateful that was finally over. Both girls had broken a sweat between the heat radiating from the lava, and the workout from paddling across.

Bo could feel her hunger build as she watched Tamsin stretching her tired muscles and massaging the back of her neck.

"Alright we need to get moving," Bo said in a stern voice, desperately needing the Valkyrie to stop.

Tamsin smirked feeling Bo's hunger, but chose to keep it to herself and not torture the poor succubus who was trying so hard to behave.

They started walking through the field of flowers, stirring up a sparkling type of pollen with each step.

"I didn't expect the underworld to be so… beautiful," Bo said admiring the field, pleased that there was a cool breeze blowing.

"Yeah me neither, but do you feel that?" Tamsin asked, looking around as if she was paranoid, sensing something was wrong with this entire situation. It couldn't be this easy, there was no way they would walk through a field of flowers leading them straight to the center of the underworld.

The Valkyrie suddenly winced in pain, feeling her mind shift.

"Tamsin are you okay?" Bo exclaimed, running to her side and placing her hand on her back.

The Valkyrie looked up at her and quickly took a step back, no longer seeing Bo by her side, but a ciguapa. Her skin was blue and her black hair was down to her knees. The woman's nails grew long and spikes emerged from her forearm, which the Valkyrie knew was poisonous.

Tamsin quickly moved away, keeping a safe distance as her Valkyrie instincts took over and she readied herself for a fight, feeling a sense of panic, uncertain where Bo was.

"Tamsin what are you doing?" the succubus said in shock.

Bo looked at the blonde confused, taking a step forward with her hands raised in a peaceful way trying to show Tamsin that she meant her no harm. The Valkyrie was taking ragged breathes, carefully observing the creature coming towards her, waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

"Hey," Bo said in a soothing voice, "Tamsin I don't know what you are seeing right now, but it's me babe… it's Bo."

Tamsin sneered, "Don't try and fuck with me ciguapa! I don't know where the hell you took Bo, but you had damn well better give her back before I turn you into a blue throw rug!"

Bo paused for a moment looking around, desperately trying to figure out what was causing her girlfriend to hallucinate like this, when she remembered the pollen floating around in the air.

"Shit…" Bo cursed to herself as Tamsin began to circle slowly. "Tamsin it's me! The pollen from the flowers! I think there's something in them that's making you hallucinate."

Tamsin chuckled and shook her head, clearly not buying the story. Bo took a step back from the Valkyrie, hoping she could find a way to get her away from here before she decided to attack. She knew there was no way she could out run Tamsin, and there was no way the blonde was going to let her get close enough to use her charm.

"Listen, just take a second and focus on what Bo is feeling then," the succubus said, praying this would work.

The Valkyrie paused for a moment, but a look of fury crossed her face as she felt Bo's emotion, "She's afraid you blue bitch! Where the hell is she!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking a bit, terrified that Bo might be in pain.

"Dammit," the succubus said. Tamsin was right, she was afraid. She didn't know what she would do if Tamsin decided to attack. She would have to defend herself, but she couldn't actually hurt her, and the Valkyrie was a trained warrior so there was no way she could control the fight to that degree.

Tamsin sprinted forward, lunging at Bo with her knife. The succubus managed to move out of the way and use her momentum against her, giving them some distance again, but the blonde had managed to catch Bo in the arm with her blade, leaving a deep gash.

The succubus reached up and could feel warm, sticky blood against her fingers from the wound.

"Next time it'll be your throat if you don't tell me where she is," Tamsin scoffed, pleased that she managed to inflict some damage on her enemy.

Bo removed her leather jacket and cast it aside. She focused hard on Tamsin, on her love for the Valkyrie, taking deep breathes and setting aside all fear, "Try again Tamsin," the succubus said in a soft voice, "Try again or I'll give the order to have the succu-bitch killed," the brunette said, knowing it would be the only way to make the Valkyrie comply.

Tamsin was horrified at first, convinced that the second she let herself feel what Bo was feeling she would completely loose it. She knew the succubus was in pain, they had to be torturing her or something awful. She forced herself to set her fear and anger aside and focus on Bo, but to her surprise she felt warmth, happiness and love. It was the same feeling the succubus felt when she would lie in Tamsin's arms before falling asleep at night.

Bo could see the internal struggle going on within the Valkyrie, uncertain who this person was, and unable to explain Bo's feelings.

"When I jumped in front of that knife for you, and you tried to bring me back letting me feed off you but it wasn't working so I decided to stop. You yelled at me and asked why I did it…" she paused hoping that this would be enough to bring Tamsin to her senses. "I said, 'Please don't be mad Tamsin. I did what I had to do. I want to spend my last few moments here in your arms, looking at the most—'"

"Amazing person I have ever met… and then I told you I love you, and we became tied," the blonde said, tears filling her eyes as Bo began to shift back to her normal self.

Tamsin dropped her knife and ran into Bo's arms, cradling her head in her neck.

"Hey, it's okay…" Bo whispered in a soothing tone.

Tamsin was trying desperately to compose herself but just couldn't manage her rush of emotions, "God I was so scared! What if I had—"

"You didn't," Bo said, holding the blonde tight to her body, placing a hand on the back of her head and stroking her hair.

Tamsin took a few deep breathes and calmed herself down, "I am so sorry Bo," she said, looking up at the succubus.

"You didn't know what you were doing Tamsin. You would never purposely hurt me, I know that. Just like I would never purposely hurt you," she said, clearly referring to her feeding.

"Right," Tamsin said, wiping her tears from her face, "let's get the hell out of here before you turn into something else I want to kill… like Kenzi!" she said, placing her hand over her chest as though she was in pain.

Bo chuckled, "Aright, let's go killer," she said taking her hand.

* * *

When they finally reached the end of the field they were once again surrounded by rocks and boulders in a tunnel that led to a steep cliff, with a very narrow edge as their only way up.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights," Tamsin glanced over at Bo and smirked.

"It's not heights I have a problem with… but falling… that's another story," she said staring at the wall. It was their only option because otherwise they were at a dead end.

They brushed the glitter off each other as best they could, but as Tamsin was wiping Bo down, she noticed the blood on her arm from her wound.

"Shit Bo! Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding like this," she exclaimed, immediately placing her hands over the area to slow the bleeding.

"It's not that bad," the succubus said in a tough tone, "I'm fine, really."

"Fine my ass!" Tamsin said in a stern tone, "Feed from me and get this healed up."

"No," Bo said, taking a step back from the blonde.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Tamsin asked in a frustrated tone, "This isn't something that's up for discussion right now!"

Bo closed her eyes for a moment. From the moment they had crossed the river Bo's hunger had begun gradually climbing, but faster than normal. Something about being here in the underworld was giving her an uneasy feeling, and she didn't want to risk losing control while feeding on Tamsin.

The Valkyrie was getting tired of waiting for an answer, so instead she focused on Bo's emotions and feelings, sensing her extreme hunger and the fact that she was just barely keeping her succubus side under control.

"Shit Bo…" Tamsin whispered, looking over at the brunette with a concerned look, knowing the succubus had never felt like this before.

"Not fair…" Bo gave her a weak smile, knowing full well what the blonde had just done.

Tamsin took a step forward, "Listen Bo… I know that you're feeling out of control right now, but you need to feed. There's no way you're going to make a climb like that with that gash on your arm. So either I leave you here, risk talking to Loki and Hades alone and then come back here for you, or else you feed from me and we finish this together." She paused for a moment, "But Bo… I don't know if I can do this without you. I'll stop you from feeding if I have to, but I trust you," she said in a sincere tone, reaching out and running her thumb along the brunette's cheek.

"Alright," Bo whispered pressing her face into Tamsin's loving hand, "Tell me when you can't take anymore and I'll just do my best to stop. I don't know what it is about being down here, but my appetite is bigger and my sense of control weaker. I'm not going to be able to hold back," she said in a concerned tone.

"I'm counting on it," the Valkyrie smiled devilishly, grabbing Bo's hand and leading her over to a corner that was shielded by a boulder giving them some cover if someone happened to see them.

As soon as she reached her destination, the Valkyrie immediately turned and kissed Bo hard, pushing her against the rock wall. She could feel Bo trying to fight her natural instincts, and hold back while kissing Tamsin, so the blonde reached up and grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair, pulling back gently to try and further stimulate her succubus side.

Bo started gradually giving in, melting into the kiss and running her hand over the small of Tamsin bare back where her shirt had risen up. She pulled the blonde closer, which Tamsin took as a cue to grind her hips into Bo, immediately eliciting a moan from the succubus as her blue eyes took over her face.

Tamsin smirked as she looked at Bo, "There you are," she said in a seductive voice before kissing down the succubus' neck, gently nipping and biting her skin playfully.

The Valkyrie lifted Bo's shirt over her head, and removed her own as the succubus tried desperately to control herself as much as she could manage, making her a bit more shy and cautious, although her eyes still glowed blue. The blonde began working her way down Bo's body, unhooking her bra and taking her nipple into her mouth, biting down gently and flicking her tongue causing it to harden in her mouth.

Bo braced herself against the wall as Tamsin made her way down further, teasing her breasts and exploring her body with her mouth. The succubus slammed her head against the rock and closed her eyes tightly as she took deep breaths, trying to maintain control over herself as the Valkyrie continued her seductive journey south.

Tamsin was on her knees as she undid Bo's pants and peeled them off her body. She took Bo's underwear between her teeth, staring up at Bo with pure lust in her eyes, before she began to pull them off with her mouth.

Bo bit her bottom lip watching carefully, trying to remember how she ended up with such a sexy girlfriend, but before she had time to think any further, she felt Tamsin's hot tongue against her inner thigh, gradually making its way to her center.

She slid one finger through her wet core, moaning in approval before leaning forward and licking her clit, alternating between slow torturous circles and quickly flicking her tongue, keeping the succubus completely on edge, not knowing when to brace herself.

Tamsin gave her one last wide lick before standing back up and kissing Bo with an open mouth so the succubus could taste herself. She then grabbed her waist and turned her around forcibly, pushing her against the rock.

The Valkyrie smirked, seeing how aroused the succubus was as she pressed her breasts against her back, and slid her thumb inside of her, taking her fingers and placing them over her clitoris so with every hard thrust, it was receiving serious stimulation. She easily found Bo's sweet spot with her thumb before relentlessly fucking her up against the rock, listening to her moans echo throughout the cave as she began to approach her orgasm.

Bo braced her hands against the wall to keep her head from thrashing against it as the Valkyrie kept up her fast, rough pace. Her legs almost gave out when Tamsin pushed down hard with her fingers, before thrusting once again.

Tamsin could feel Bo begin to contract around her, and removed her fingers just long enough to spin her around and reinsert three long fingers inside her, grabbing her leg and holding it against her hip, as Bo leaned back against the wall and began crying out in pleasure at the full feeling. The Valkyrie kissed her hard to try and muffle her screams as Bo exploded around Tamsin's fingers, experiencing an intense release that completely unleashed her succubus side, unable to hold back her appetite any longer.

Bo grabbed the back of Tamsin's head and kissed her with extreme urgency and passion; dropping her leg from around Tamsin's waist. She quickly took off the Valkyrie's pants, and reached down to pick her up. The girls were completely overcome with lust, and no longer a couple making love, but two strong fae fucking.

Bo took a few steps forward and slammed Tamsin into the bolder, causing the rock to crack down the middle, but neither seemed to notice.

Tamsin grabbed a handful of Bo's hair, this time pulling back hard, forcing their lips together. She bit Bo's bottom lip and tugged as the succubus grinded her hips against Tamsin's wanting center, causing the Valkyrie to throw her head back and moan loudly.

Bo began kissing Tamsin's neck, biting down over her collarbone, knowing it would leave a mark. She smirked as she felt a new sense of power from the sexual energy surrounding them. Bo took her fingers and thrust them inside of the Valkyrie, whose legs were still wrapped around the brunette's waist.

Bo began fucking her hard against the rock, not letting Tamsin's feet touch the ground, with plenty of strength to support the Valkyrie writhing between her and the boulder.

"Fuck Bo!" Tamsin cried out, feeling herself quickly building to her release. She looked down to see hungry blue eyes looking up at her. She could sense Bo's power, and suddenly felt extremely vulnerable against the rock, completely under the succubus' control.

Bo began sending stronger waves than Tamsin had ever felt before through her core, immediately sending her over the edge and into an intense orgasm.

The succubus began to feed from Tamsin's sweet chi, tasting every bit of lust and pleasure the Valkyrie was feeling. The brunette began sending stronger waves, and pulled back harder on her chi as Tamsin began to moan louder, continuing to climb higher and higher into her release that seemed nowhere near its end.

Bo continued thrusting and feeding, holding the blonde firmly against the rock, feeding to her hearts content as Tamsin continued screaming in sheer ecstasy.

The Valkyrie was beginning to feel the effects of Bo's feeding and was trying desperately to get the words out to tell her to stop, but she couldn't manage to form a coherent sentence as her mind was clouded over by pleasure. She could see in the succubus' eyes that she was going to continue feeding if Tamsin couldn't find a way to make her stop, but a part of her didn't want the brunette to stop, knowing the orgasm would end with it.

Tamsin dug her nails into Bo's shoulders and continued riding out her release as Bo fed, pulling a bit harder, aroused by the pain.

The Valkyrie couldn't even push against the rock to get Bo off where she was pinned in the air, but she knew she needed to stop postponing because she could feel herself becoming lightheaded, and knew if she passed out it would cause Bo's worst nightmare to become a reality. She grabbed the back of Bo's head and forced their lips together, breaking the blue stream of chi momentarily so she could gather her thoughts.

She broke the kiss and moaned, "Enough Bo," against the brunette's lips, hoping that would be enough to get her attention.

The blonde watched as Bo closed her eyes tightly, and stopped using her charm, slowing her pace, finally letting Tamisn come down from her orgasm.

When the succubus was sure she had felt the final contraction, she slowly set Tamsin down, and then pushed her hands against the rock forcing herself back into the wall to get some distance from the Valkyrie.

The blonde's legs immediately gave out when Bo stopped supporting her weight, and she fell to the ground on all fours as she panted, trying desperately to remain conscious. She focused on a pebble on the ground until she was sure she would be able to look up without the world spinning. She placed her hand against the boulder as support and stood up, facing Bo who was still leaning against the stone wall with her head trapped in her hands trying to reign in her succubus side.

Tamsin watched her stomach, seeing her take deep labored breaths and clinching her jaw tightly as the muscles in her arms and legs quivered.

"Bo… are you okay?" Tamsin whispered, not wanting to get to close and make things harder for the succubus.

"Yeah…" Bo said in a strained voice, but began to relax a bit. "Are you okay? I took a lot…" she said in a sad voice.

"I'm fine," she said in an even tone, but Bo could see right through it.

"Then why did you collapse…" the succubus asked, her voice cracking at the end, feeling like a monster.

"Hey," Tamsin said in a soft voice, taking the succubus into her arms. "I told you I would say when I had enough, and the second I said so you stopped even though you didn't want to. That's control Bo."

Bo's breathing began to even out, sensing that Tamsin truly meant what she said.

"My hunger… it feels different down here Tamsin… I feel darker," she admitted.

Tamsin kissed Bo before letting her go, "Then let's go find Loki and get the hell out of here," she smiled.

Bo smiled and nodded, bending over to hand Tamsin her shirt.

* * *

When the girls had reached the top of the cliff, after helping each other along the edge, the looked to see a large temple made of dark grey stone, and red lava glowed in the cracks as though it was blood within the veins of the structure.

"I'd say we're here," Tamsin said, not taking her eyes off the temple.

"Well, let's go get this family reunion started," Bo said in a determined voice, anxious to get out of the underworld.

As they stepped forward into the temple, Tamsin smirked seeing Loki sitting high and mighty on a throne. He had a strong frame, and straight, dark brown hair. His face was cleanly shaven, and he seemed to command an air of respect.

"Finally the big boss eh Loki?" she chuckled shaking her head, remembering how power hungry he was.

"Tamsin?" he asked in a shocked, but excited tone, completely taking Bo off guard. He immediately stood up and ran to her, hugging her and picking her up swinging her in a circle.

"Easy there big guy! I'd say it's been a while since you've seen anyone from home," she laughed as he set her down gingerly.

Loki looked down, "Yeah, dad has done a pretty good job at making sure I'm completely shunned. Who's this lovely lady who accompanied you? And how the hell did you get here?"

Tamsin smirked, "Hermes owed me one after the French Revolution…" she paused looking over to Bo for a moment, "And umm… well… do you want to introduce yourself?"

Bo smiled, "I—I'm your sister… well half-sister I guess technically," she said in a shy voice.

Loki's face lit up, "So the prophecy is true! You're the one who will bring the balance and end his reign!"

"Well… I'm going to try," Bo said, feeling pressure from the way everyone kept assuming she will fulfill some prophecy.

He reached forward and hugged Bo, swinging her like he just had done to Tamsin. "I'm so pleased to meet you Bo! To be honest I always assumed that the third sibling was going to be a son, but I'm so happy I have a little sister now," he beamed looking down at the tiny brunette standing before him.

Bo smiled, "You don't seem…" she paused for a moment, not wanting to offend him, "I mean… I figured where you were cast out and sent to the underworld you would be more…"

"Evil?" Loki chuckled.

"Yeah…" Bo laughed.

"I stirred up some trouble in Asgard, and I suppose I am more of a representative of evil, where Thor is more of a symbol of good, but you need both to make the world go round. If everything was perfect all the time what fun would life be?" Loki asked.

Bo considered this for a moment, "It would definitely put you out of a job detective," she smirked looking over at Tamsin, who rolled her eyes.

"Detective?" Loki asked, "My how things have changed…" he paused for a moment, "So what exactly is your relationship with my sister? I hope it's nothing bad. She has protective brothers you know," he chuckled, winking at Bo.

Tamsin smirked and cocked her head to the side, "I'm her girlfriend," she said proudly, smiling over at Bo.

"Wait… YOU are the one who is supposed to help her through all of the trials she will face?" he said in shock.

"Yes!" Tamsin said throwing her hands in the air and facing Bo, "Why is this so hard for everyone to believe?" she asked, thinking back to Acacia's reaction.

"Maybe because that involves commitment, which has never really been your style," Loki laughed, "Although you have officially hit the sibling trifecta," he paused for a moment, "Tell me… which of the three is the best? Call it sibling rivalry," he laughed.

Tamsin shot him a dirty look, annoyed that he would ever ask that kind of a question in front of Bo.

"The evil side is starting to become more apparent," Bo said in an irritated tone, which only made him laugh harder.

"Listen dude… she's part God… part succubus! She wins hands down everytime!" Tamsin stated bluntly.

A huge smile took over Bo's face hearing Tamsin say this, glad she could beat her brothers at something where they held so much more power than her.

"Succubus?" Loki asked intrigued, "You certainly do have some dark in you then don't you little sister?" he paused, "Good… that means when your intervention is needed when Thor and I each rule, I will actually have a fighting chance at making you see things my way."

Bo laughed, but then suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of darkness surge through her, causing her to keel over and brace herself on her knee.

"What the hell are you doing to her Loki?" Tamsin said through gritted teeth, running to Bo's side.

"Nothing!" he quickly exclaimed, but then realizing what was going on. "Shit… he's here," Loki said, understanding why the brunette was having to fight her dark side so hard.

"Who?" Tamsin exclaimed, readying herself for a fight.

"Hades…" Loki said in a solemn tone.

"Listen Loki, she and I need to get into Asgard to take down Odin. You need to tell me how she can get us in. She has the blood of a God running through her veins!" Tamsin said quickly, knowing there wasn't much time.

"There are different portals spread across the world, it shouldn't be too hard to find one if you know where to look. Find one… have her spill her blood on it and it will provide you with passage to Asgard," Loki quickly explained.

"Why hello children," a voice boomed from the back of the temple, "what brings you to my humble abode?"

A look of panic crossed Tamsin's face as she looked in Hades direction. He had a long straight black beard and long black hair that fell into it. His eyes were small and almost entirely black. He was wearing a black robe, and was carrying his legendary two-pronged fork that glowed red like magma.

"We were just leaving actually…" Tamsin said, stepping in front of Bo in a protective manner.

"Your friend… She appears to be having quite an internal struggle," he said, clearly amused by the pain Bo was in.

Tamsin took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger, knowing there was no point in picking a fight with Hades, "We came here seeking guidance from Loki… He has given us the information we need. Please," she paused for a moment looking down at the succubus, "Release your hold on her."

The man smiled, "I am impressed you managed to make it in here unharmed. It must have been quite a journey. I will let you go in peace, however I am not the one who is harming the girl. You are in a God's realm right now, meaning that whoever has a hold over her your world, has an even stronger hold on her now."

Tamsin looked over to Loki with panic in her eyes, but before she had time to say anything else, Bo stood up straight and kissed her.

The succubus had almost completely lost control. She had been craving Tamsin's chi this entire time and was now finally giving into her desires. This felt like her dream all over again as she began withdrawing the Valkyrie's chi, but Bo knew she would never actually let this happen in reality. She caressed Tamsin's body, causing the Valkyrie to moan feeling pleasure from Bo's sudden power surge, and was now a slave to whatever the succubus wanted.

Bo slid her hand down into the pocket of Tamsin's pants, causing another moan to escape her lips. She continued withdrawing the chi, unable to stop herself, but she managed to grab the small marble that would serve as a portal for the Valkyrie to get out of here, far away from Bo, because that was the only way she would be able to stop herself from feeding.

Bo smashed the marble on the ground, directly behind Tamsin who was clearly becoming weak after just recently allowing the succubus to feed from her. Bo looked into her eyes, the same way she did in her dream, trying to apologize for what she was about to do without actually using words. She brought her hand up and gently stroked Tamsin's face, still aggressively feeding from her as the bright white light of the portal opened. Bo placed both her hands firmly on Tamsin's shoulders and pushed her away as hard as she could; watching as she fell backwards into their only way out. She saw the look of pain on the Valkyrie's eyes as she fell, reaching her hand out to grab Bo but it was too late. Tamsin disappeared into the bright light as it closed up, as if it was never there.

Bo became infuriated, knowing that was the only way she could save Tamsin from herself, but feeling that loss brought on a whole new fury that fired her power. She reached forward and grabbed Hades, sucking his chi without actually making contact with his lips. She watched as he slowly fell unconscious, and Bo dropped him to the ground. He was still alive, but he would be out cold for a while. His chi, while bitter, gave Bo a whole new sense of power that she had never experienced before. The power of a God.

She turned to Loki who took a step back. He had vastly underestimated his sister's strength.

"Relax," Bo said, trying to control the power coursing through her body, "I'm not going to hurt you brother… but we need to talk…"


	19. Chapter 19

Tamsin landed with a hard thud in the middle of Bo's bedroom; lying there for a moment trying to process her new surroundings and the events that had just transpired. The succubus had lost control and was going to suck her dry, this Tamsin knew, but she would have preferred that as opposed to being separated with no way to get back to her.

The Valkyrie's rage immediately took over her body, unable to control her power and her face darkened to give her some kind of an outlet to pour her fury into. She slammed her fists into the ground before sitting up to her feet. Tamsin's mind was racing as she began pacing around the room.

"Dammit Bo! What the hell were you thinking?!" she shouted into the empty room trying to figure out some way to get back into the underworld.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her; she picked up her cellphone and prepared to call Hermes to bring her back. She knew how dangerous it would be to try and get to the core of the underworld without Bo as her companion, but there were no lengths she wouldn't travel, to try and get back to her heroic, but stupid succubus.

* * *

Bo opened her eyes. She had been focusing on Tamsin's emotions, waiting for some kind of a feeling that let her know the Valkyrie was alive and safe. The succubus could feel Tamsin's anxiety and rage, and took this as a sign that while she was furious with her, she was safe.

"Well… she may be safe… but when I get home I sure as hell won't be," the succubus said under her breath.

"How did you—" Loki stopped, looking down at Hades who Bo had taken down with very little effort.

"My dark side is much stronger… but much more dangerous for all of those around me. I become a chi craving monster with no self-control," Bo said ashamed.

She paused for a moment looking back up at her brother, "You've seen what I am capable of when my dark side takes over Loki, and while I may not be able to control it, somehow Odin can. I can feel his hold on me and it seems the harder I fight, the stronger his hold becomes."

"You fear your dark side… that is why it controls you," Loki said in a serious tone. "Our father embraced dark long ago, trying to tap into both sides and gain limitless power, but he is unable to handle it and has become this power hungry monster. There is only one who can truly walk the line between light and dark, and remain in control of themselves, unharmed by such power and that is you sister, but you cannot do that until you are willing to accept that you are indeed both."

"So if I stop fighting and let it in…" Bo said in deep thought.

"Then it will be your choice and you will be the one in control, but it takes practice sister. And practice takes time that I am afraid you don't have. If father already has a hold on you, then I fear if you embrace darkness you will also be embracing him, which would give him complete control over you," Loki explained in a solemn tone.

This was a great deal of information for Bo to take in, and feeling the strong chi she had just fed from rush through her and begin to diffuse giving her more strength, she felt like she was going to explode.

"Loki… Thank you," Bo said moving forward and hugging her brother, catching him off guard.

She knew that the only way she would be strong enough to take down Odin would be if she was able to control that dark half of herself, even if it was a risky decision.

The succubus knew there would be no way she could accomplish this without her Valkyrie by her side, being her rock and source of strength. "Tamsin… I need to get back to her, is there any way you can—"

"Of course sister," Loki smiled. "You have chosen a good companion in the Valkyrie. She is strong, fiercely loyal, and if anyone pisses her off… well I'm sure you know what happens," the man chuckled to himself.

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass marble that resembled the same one Hermes had given them. He rolled the marble around slowly in his fingers looking at it.

"I was saving this as a last resort to get out of here and spend my existence on earth, rather than exiled here," he paused for a moment looking up at the brunette, "But you are the only one who can end Odin's reign Bo. Together you, Thor and I will move the realms into a new generation. One of peace and prosperity, but that can't happen until you fulfill your destiny sister," he handed the marble to her.

Bo looked at her brother, seeing he was being sincere. "Loki… when this is over, I will find a way for you to be able to come and go from this place as you choose. Good bye… brother," she said with a sweet smile, taking the marble in her hand and breaking it on the ground. She looked back once more and stepped through the portal.

* * *

The succubus landed in her bathroom by the tub gasping for air. She felt as if the power rushing through her had multiplied by a thousand once leaving the underworld and was now strangling her, threatening to take control over her body. Her dark side was looming, feasting on the feeling of power and craving more. No one could challenge the succubus in this condition; her strength could not be matched here on earth.

Bo shook her head, trying desperately to discard the thoughts. She knew she had to somehow find a way to get rid of some of her power, when she heard a voice shouting from her bedroom. She pulled herself to her feet and walked slowly to see Tamsin, which immediately helped her reign in her thoughts and focus on how happy she was to see that the Valkyrie was okay.

"I don't fucking care if you're exhausted from taking me the first time around Hermes! Eat a damn protein bar and sports drink and get me back there!" Tamsin yelled into the cellphone, frantically pacing back and forth.

Bo leaned against the doorframe and watched as Tamsin continued shouting.

"Hermes you've seen what I am capable of! If you don't take me back I will hunt your ass down to whatever corner of the universe you are hiding in and shove my foot so far up your—" the Valkyrie paused and turned quickly, hearing someone clear their throat behind her.

"I've gotta go…" she said into the phone, shocked to see Bo leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed staring at the Valkyrie with amusement.

Tamsin dropped the phone to the ground and the girls walked towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room and locking lips. Bo's eyes immediate glowed blue, and she winced a bit knowing she needed to get rid of some of this strength. It was becoming too much for her to manage, so she held Tamsin's face in her hands and began breathing her chi into the Valkyrie.

The blonde was completely taken off guard. Her mouth remained open as she accepted the golden yellow strands of chi and any weakness she had been feeling from Bo feeding from her in the underworld suddenly dissipated as her ice blue eyes began to sparkle.

Bo broke the kiss and exhaled deeply, feeling relief wash over her; and Tamsin shook her head and clenched her fists adjusting to the high of the strong chi that began diffusing into her.

"What the hell was that for?" Tamsin asked, her mind in a fog trying to understand what was going on.

"After I pushed you through the portal I sort of grabbed Hades and took my anger out on him. Chi tastes awful, but it was so strong, I had to get rid of some…" Bo explained, waiting on edge knowing the Valkyrie would soon blow up at her.

"You're telling me you life sucked Hades… As in the God Hades… with no trouble at all?" Tamsin asked confused, and impressed.

"My hunger just took over. It was like I blacked out after you were gone and the next thing I remember Hades was lying at my feet unconscious and Loki looked like he wanted to turn and run away," Bo chuckled a little remembering her brother's face.

Tamsin looked to the ground for a moment, "What happened down there Bo?" she said in a soft voice. "I could see in your eyes you wanted to stop, but instead you pushed me through that damn portal," the Valkyrie's voice had a bit more of an edge to it now. "We're supposed to be a team. You can't just push me away the minute things start to get scary."

"I was trying to protect you…" Bo said defensively, feeling hurt by the Valkyrie's words.

"Dammit Bo I don't need protecting," Tamsin said between clinched teeth, resisting her urge to yell. "We are tied now. You accepted to bring the two of us together and let us become one. That means you don't get to run off and be the hero without me by your side. Most of all… I don't need to be protected from you whether you feel completely out of control or not," the blonde's breathing was becoming more ragged from frustration, but began to slow as she saw Bo's face soften and pain fill her eyes.

"I was scared Tamsin… I'm sorry but the thought of hurting you, I just couldn't handle it," Bo said in a saddened tone.

Tamsin smiled weakly at the succubus, unable to resist her, "I think I can handle you just fine, so you don't need to worry about it anymore okay?" the blonde smiled, wrapping her arms around Bo's waist.

Bo smirked and leaned in closer, gently grazing her lips up Tamsin's neck until they reached her ear, "So am I forgiven?" she whispered seductively, teasing the blonde.

The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to maintain her composure, "You are evil, you know that?" Tamsin breathed, feeling her entire body begin to relax as Bo touched her.

Bo smiled over Tamsin's neck, "It's only evil if I turn you on," she replied in a devilish tone, biting down playfully at the base of her neck.

The Valkyrie moved to press their lips together saying between kisses, "You. Are. Evil…" she trailed off as Bo deepened the kiss, preparing to rip off Tamsin's shirt when she heard a familiar voice down in the kitchen.

"BOBO! TAMTAMS!" Kenzi hollered from down in the kitchen, her voice sounding urgent.

Tamsin groaned and hid her face into Bo's shoulder, "She would make a beautiful fur hat you know…"

Bo laughed, hearing Kenzi scurry up the stairs and burst through her bedroom door.

"Hey Kenz—" Bo started to say with a smile, but was quickly cut off.

"No, no time for catching up! Satan's damn minions have completely locked down the Dal! Dyson, Trick, Lauren and Maggie are all inside. I just barely fox-phased and snuck out in time to come and find some more muscle, so you 2 need to dismount and team badass needs to activate… like pronto!" Kenzi's voice was filled with panic.

"Alright spitfire, slow down for a second… What do you mean by Satan's minions?" Tamsin asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"I mean guys that look like freaking skeletons wrapped in black cloaks who know how to handle a sword and hammer!" Kenzi said throwing her hands into the air.

"Dammit," Tamsin said under her breath.

Bo's concern began to rise hearing Tamsin's disheartened tone, "What are they Tamsin?"

"They are called Charun… but you would know them as the undead," she explained.

"Hold up!" Kenzi exclaimed, "Are you telling me that the zombie apocalypse has finally happened?" the girl asked in a tone that almost seemed to be excited.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Not zombies small-fry… they were once great and virtuous warriors, but somewhere along the way they became consumed by a lust for power throwing away all values and stopped fighting for noble causes, performing heinous acts. When their time comes, rather than being taken to Valhalla like originally intended, they are brought to the underworld and become Hades' servants, forever doomed to carry out his wishes and never find peace. Their true master is evil energy, whoever radiates the most evil energy controls them, but you can't get more evil than Hades…" she paused for a moment to reconsider her last statement, "Well except maybe the Morrigan," she chuckled.

"So how do we take them down?" Bo asked, feeling herself becoming more and more ready for a fight by the second.

"We don't…" Tamsin said looking down to the floor.

"WHAT!" Both of the brunette's exclaimed in unison.

"They're already dead… they can't be killed. Trick might know of someway to send them away, but he is being held hostage within the Dal," Tamsin explained.

Bo looked to Kenzi, "Did they say why they were here?"

The young Russian girl's face went white, "Their voices… they sounded almost like the wind, it was hard to make out… but it sounded like they were hissing 'revenge' over and over again."

"How many were there Kenzi?" Tamsin asked, beginning to form an idea.

"There were seven of them that I counted, but everything happened so fast, I can't be sure. What are you thinking Tamilicious?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin shot her a glare for the nickname, but chose to ignore it. "I'm thinking that with a little distraction, a certain small fox friend could sneak back into the Dal and get us the information we need from Trick…" she said raising an inquiring brow in Kenzi's direction.

The tiny kitsune smirked in her direction, "Great! I never get to be the one to go in undercover!"

Bo eyed Tamsin suspiciously, "Exactly what kind of a distraction do you have in mind?"

"The kind that involves costumes, toys and role play…" she smirked at Bo, "Should be right up your alley."

"Ew, ew, ewwww. Now is sooo not the time for your freaky Valkubus loving!" Kenzi scolded, putting her hands over her ears and humming loudly.

Tamsin laughed, always content when she was able to scar Kenzi just a little bit, "Alright girls, we need to make a little pit stop first."

"SHOTGUN!" Kenzi shouted throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

Tamsin pulled up to her building and climbed out of the truck, Kenzi and Bo following close behind her.

"Damn, nice digs…" Kenzi said looking around the large, but empty apartment, "It's much less doom and gloom than I expected."

Tamsin laughed, "What did you expect swords and weaponry hanging from the wall and suits of armor in the corners?"

"And a torture chamber… I was convinced you would have a torture chamber," Kenzi joked, rolling her eyes.

The Valkyrie walked over to her closet, revealing weaponry, various suits of armor from different centuries, and clothing from ever era imaginable.

"Maybe I wasn't too far off," Kenzi said reaching forward and pulling out a neon pink blouse, showing it to Bo as the two muffled their laughter.

Tamsin quickly grabbed it and shoved it back into the closet, "Keep it up and I will give you a private tour of the torture chamber," she said glaring at Kenzi, who threw her hands up defensively taking a step back.

Bo rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do with you two…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Found them!" Tamsin exclaimed, grabbing two long, black cloaks from the back of her closet.

Kenzi's eyes widened, immediately recognizing them, "That's the other teams uniform! How did you—"

"Some stories should just never be repeated… Especially the one's involving Loki," Tamsin smirked over at her. "Try this on for size," the Valkyrie said throwing the garment to Bo.

Bo threw it over her head. The entire cloak was baggy, even the sleeves, and the hood was long enough that if the girls looked down their faces would not be seen. "I've never felt so…"

"Covered?" Kenzi said finishing her sentence and laughing.

"Well it's not exactly a succubus' outfit of choice," Bo responded, fanning out her arms and turning slowly in a circle.

Tamsin smirked at Bo, "I think I preferred your wardrobe in Valhalla, but you're pulling it off succu-babe."

Bo laughed remembering the night they spent at their future home as Kenzi eyed them both suspiciously, deciding not to ask for fear of her ears bleeding, noticing that Tamsin was suddenly biting her lip and staring at her roommate.

"So what exactly I the plan here Tams?" Kenzi asked, quickly changing the subject before the Valkyrie jumped her friend and had her way with her in the middle of the room.

Tamsin cleared her throat and shook away her thoughts, "Bo and I will come in through the front door when the group isn't looking and casually join them not showing our faces. One of us will try and distract the group while the other unlocks the side door and lets you in. I don't think that either of us will be able to get into the back room where they are holding the hostages, but you should be able to sneak by if you are careful. We'll tie a note to you and hopefully Trick sees and is able to read and find a way to give you the information. There will be a guard in the room with them, maybe two if there are more than you said, so once you find out how to kill them, phase back and take out the guard and then we'll just go from there."

Bo thought for a moment, seeing one significant flaw in the plan. "Ahh, Tamsin… You realize that if anything goes wrong, and we don't find out how to kill these guys then you and I—"

"Are stuck in a room with the undead and no way to get out? Yeah, it's a bit of a high risk, high reward situation… same as sleeping with a succubus," she chuckled smirking at Bo.

"Keep it in your pants Valkyrie!" Kenzi scolded.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and grabbed a small arsenal of weapons, concealing them under the cloak allowing Bo to do the same.

"Now those are my kind of toys," Tamsin laughed.

"Let's go kill these bastards," Bo said with a dark smile on her face.

* * *

Kenzi had circled around to the back of the Dal and waited by the door. Tamsin had tied a small note around the kitsune's neck like a collar and teased her relentlessly while she was in her fox form, knowing there was no way for her to respond besides growling.

Bo and Tamsin were outside the main entrance, peering inside waiting for an opportune moment to enter discretely. Tamsin unexpectedly grabbed Bo's hand and turned the succubus to face her. "We're in this together Bo, don't you pull any bullshit on me in here," she said with a smirk on her face, although her message was received loud and clear by the brunette.

"Promise," Bo smiled up at her before hearing some kind of commotion inside the Dal and quickly turning to see what was going on.

The group of Charun ran into the back room, and the girls took this opportunity to slip inside unnoticed moving with the group, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Tamsin casually moved to the side door, opening it just enough for the small fox to slip through and hide, waiting for the room to clear out.

Dyson had caused some kind of commotion, wolfing out and attacking one of the undead trying to get the jump on him with no success. His hands were restrained and he was tied down to his chair, however the rest of the group was left alone.

"Killlllll," the group hissed in their ear piercing voices.

Bo turned to see Kenzi in clear view, she could see the fear in her eyes and appeared ready to pounce if the largest of the undead made a move to harm the wolf, but fortunately no one was facing her.

The succubus shook her head and gave her a reassuring look, and the fox reluctantly moved out of sight once again.

The leader of the undead raised his head, revealing his face beneath his hood. Two long tusks curled from his skull-like face as he looked upon the group intimidating them. He raised his hand to stop them from chanting and signaled for them to return to the bar which they immediately did; Tamsin and Bo leading the way, staring down at the floor.

The girls nonchalantly leaned against the bar. Bo turned her head up slightly to see an orange blur quickly scurry into the back room without a sound, completely unnoticed.

"I think this is the quietest I've ever seen Kenzi," Tamsin whispered under her breath, nearly causing Bo to laugh.

Suddenly, Tamsin felt long, boney fingers rest on her shoulder and immediately tensed up, slowly turning to face the Charun, but keeping her head down to the floor so he couldn't see her face. Bo turned and immediately froze in place, her hand firmly gripping her concealed dagger waiting to see how this would play out. She focused hard on Tamsin, looking for some kind of a signal to attack, but what she experienced next took her completely off guard.

_"Dammit Bo… Don't do anything stupid,"_ Tamsin thought to herself, knowing the succubus would be in attack mode.

Bo stumbled a bit, shocked by what she had just heard. Tamsin's voice echoed in her mind as if she had just screamed in her ear. _"What the hell?"_ Bo thought to herself, _"Is telepathy a Valkyrie thing?" _

_"No… this is a new thing…"_ Tamsin thought, her shock quite clear in her tone as Bo listened to her.

The Charun's finger moved slowly under Tamsin's chin to move her face up.

_"Get your damn boney finger off my face before I break it..."_ Tamsin thought. _"Bo he is going to reveal my face… They'll take me into the back with the rest of them… Don't give up your cover."_

_"What if they—"_ Bo began to think, but Tamsin quickly cut her off.

_"Trust me… I have a plan,"_ Tamsin thought confidently.

_"Great… Because your first one is turning out really well right now,"_ Bo thought, watching in horror as the undead slowly lifted Tamsin face into clear view and hissed loudly in fury.

_"God this guy needs a breath mint…"_ Tamsin thought as the Charun threw her arm behind her back and began leading her into the back room. _"Oh I am so killing you first…"_

Bo could feel her anxiety rising, knowing there wouldn't be much time before they realized she was also an imposter. She calmed down a bit hearing Tamsin chant to herself, _"Heeeeere foxy, foxy, foxy… Dammit where is that little pain in the ass."_

Bo felt a rush of power flow through her, she found herself standing straighter and confidently as an intimidating air surrounded her. She could hear someone murmuring in the back room and realized Tamsin was using her powers in the back room. _"Hmm… so that's what she feels like when she uses her powers."_

_"Yeah that's right… sit down and shut up skeletor," _Tamsin thought to herself as the Charun sat in the corner quietly like she had just instructed.

Tamsin turned to face Trick, who was giving her a knowing look. "You got my message?" she whispered to him.

"The cloaks, they're water proof to protect themselves. Under their hoods are bright blue flames that serve as their life essence. When the flame is extinguished, so is their life," Trick quickly explained.

_"Did you get that Bo?"_ Tamsin asked, hoping the succubus was still listening to her thoughts.

_"I'm eyeing the fire extinguisher right now, but I can't take all of them on my own,"_ Bo responded.

Tamsin smirked, _"Just wait for my cue babe… You'll know it when you see it."_

Tamsin stood up, took off her cloak and began quietly calling for Kenzi like a dog. The tiny fox emerged from behind Dyson's chair with chewed ropes in her mouth that she had just broken to free the wolf. She set them down and growled at the Valkyrie who was smirking at her.

"Cut it out with the growling fox face, or else you'll be fighting naked," the blonde said holding out the cloak.

Kenzi looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage, causing Tamsin to just shake her head unable to resist the cuteness. She held the cloak open and Kenzi climbed in, and the group watched as the cloak grew, until Kenzi popped her head through the top.

"Give it up for the amazing Kenzi ladies and gentlemen," she joked, taking a bow.

"Alright let's get this party started," Tamsin said smirking at Dyson and Kenzi who were in their animal mode, revealing their claws and fangs.

She walked over to the side wall and pulled the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to go off in the bar and ran out to the room filled with angry hissing as the undead began protecting their heads, clearly nervous by the water pouring down on them.

Bo had already pulled down her hood, fire extinguisher in hand when she was joined by the other three.

Dyson was the first to move forward, dodging the swing of a hammer and moving behind the undead to pull back his hood and watched as the flame quickly flickered out and the Charun fell to the ground.

Kenzi had jumped up on top of the bar and lunged onto the back of another, wrapping her legs around him and tearing away his hood as well.

Tamsin was in the midst of fighting one enemy, when a second began running for her. Seeing this, Bo threw the Valkyrie the fire extinguisher and Tamsin immediately swung it around knocking the charging attacker to the ground as his hood fell back and it hissed on the floor before going limp. Turning back around she aimed and sprayed the other undead in the face and watched as it too fell.

Bo was held up against the bar by one Charun, but quickly reached back and grabbed the hose with water and shoved her hand into his hood squeezing the trigger before it had time to cause her any harm.

The group looked around the room after taking down the remaining undead and nodded in approval, when they heard one final hiss. Kenzi, Dyson and Bo all turned to see the final undead that was in the back room holding a knife to Tamsin's throat.

Tamsin knew this was it; there would be no way it would spare her life after the group had just taken down his entire clan. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the sharp blade to slide across her throat.

_"I love you…"_ she thought, praying Bo could hear her when the atmosphere in the room changed from one of fear, to one of darkness.

Hearing Tamsin's final thought, Bo's mind went completely blank as she blacked out in fury.

When Tamsin opened her eyes she saw Bo standing before her, holding the gaze of the Charun similar to the way the Valkyrie would when using her abilities. Bo's eyes were overtaken by black as though her pupils had expanded. Tamsin felt a chill run down her spine looking at the succubus' cold face, unable to see any signs of her Bo.

"Drop her." The succubus said in a firm tone, that no one would ever question.

Tamsin felt the blade move from her throat and quickly stepped away, watching as the Charun drop to his knee and place his blade before the succubus.

"Massssterrrrr…" It hissed, swearing it's loyalty to this new, stronger source of evil.

"Stand." Bo said, raising her hand and looking into the creatures eyes. "You serve me now. And I command you to return to the underworld. Inform Hades that he is no longer the ruler of evil, and there is another who is stronger than he. Remain servants of the underworld, and fall under the command of Loki. He will become King of the Underworld. You will see to that. Just remember who you truly serve when the time comes."

Nodding once, the Charun firmly stabbed his blade into the floor causing him to become covered in a swirl of blue flame before disappearing back to the underworld.

Bo passed out and fell to the ground as Tamsin rushed to her side.

"What in the fae was that?!" Kenzi exclaimed running to the other side of the succubus.

"That… is exactly why we need to hurry up and fix this Odin problem. They follow who ever radiates the greatest source of evil. That has always been Hades! If this isn't taken care of soon… Bo is going to be in serious trouble," Tamsin said in a solemn voice.

Tamsin closed her eyes and focused on what Bo was feeling in her subconscious, and she felt nothing. No emotion. No feelings. Only hunger.

"Shit…" Tamsin said under her breath. "Help me get her out to my truck… Whatever just happened took a lot out of her. I need to get her back to your place to feed when she wakes up," Tamsin said, looking up at Kenzi.

"I sooo don't want to be in the shack when this goes down do I?" Kenzi asked.

Usually Tamsin would use this opportunity to scar Kenzi for life, but she knew this wasn't the time. "If Bo is feeling this hungry unconscious… I don't want to think about what she'll be feeling when she comes too. So no… unless you have your room sound proofed and want to listen to your headphones all night, I would suggest you crash at the wolfman's."

Kenzi nodded and the three helped Bo's limp body to her feet and drug her out of the bar. Tamsin floored the gas and raced towards the shack, "Hang in there hot pants…" she said, for the first time ever feeling nervous about letting the succubus feed from her.


End file.
